Happily Ever After: Part One
by Idril Telperien
Summary: What if Jake didn't imprint on Nessie and the cullens left like they wanted to? Jake is miserable without Bella until he meets embry's new stepsister Callie and imprints but when a sinister force turns up can they really live happily ever after...
1. Preface

**Disclaimer- I am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own any of the characters apart from Callie and her dad.**

**Please review I know the start is not great but it will get better. Idril x**

**Preface**

The bark was rough under my hands but I clung to it nether the less. My cheeks were wet from tears but I dared not wipe them away for fear of my murderer using my distraction to come and finish the job. He wasn't far away only across the clearing.

A wolf howled in the distance and for a moment my heart leaped with hope that he had found me. My hope was soon dashed when I realised it wasn't Jake but a normal wolf. My murderer laughed cruelly and took a step forward towards me with his weapon at the ready. It would all be over soon. In no more than a few minutes probably. At least it would be over quickly, for me at least. I only had these few minutes to live with the regret of knowing I would never see Jake again, never feel his lips on mine or hear his laughter as we walked carelessly along the beach, he had a whole lifetime of it.

"He's not coming. He'll never find you until its too late." My murderer told me coldly. I nodded; I knew that only too well.


	2. La push

**Please review, it will get better. Also if you have any ideas who should be Embry's dad let me know as I have to choose one of the three soon...**

**1. La push**

"Is this it?" I asked my Dad praying he would say no this was a small town near it.

"Yep Cal, this is La push. Our new home." He me in his heavy Texan accent. It was raining heavily but apparently that was something I would have to get used to as this was the rainiest place in America! A far cry from the Texan heat I was used to back home.

"So where is our new home?" I asked staring out the window as I tried to picture which one of the houses in the reservation belonged to Anna and Embry.

"Just a bit further." He told me purposely avoiding eye contact with me. "Anna really likes you and I think Embry will be a good brother. You will be good influences on each other. He is going through a difficult time. Sneaking out and the like."

"He is my step-brother when you marry Anna and nothing more. I don't need a replacement mom or a replacement brother." I looked out of the window so he couldn't see the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Anna isn't trying to replace your mom. No one could do that Cal. And I know Embry's not Kyle but he wants to get along with you and be your friend. Your step-brother eventually. I need to know you are alright about this."

"I am, Dad. It's been four years since the accident you deserve some happiness." I gave him a half hearted smile to comfort him and went back to staring forlornly out of the window. I still wasn't sure whether I was happy or not about the move. Part of me hadn't wanted to sell our house with all its memories of Mum and Kyle but a bigger part of it was glad to be having a fresh start without the constant reminders of what had been. I was glad to be out of a house designed for four people when there were only two of us rattling around in it. And Anna was a really nice woman. Her and Dad had been college sweethearts but had lost touch. When they finally met up again all the old feelings resurfaced and they started weekends and holidays together. They had been seeing each other for a couple of months when Embry and I were introduced. Embry and I had struck up a close friendship almost immediately. He was fun to be around and reminded me of Kyle the way he was protective of me even though we were the same age. It had been obvious that it was getting serious very quickly so it was no surprise when Dad said we were moving up to Washington to live with them. I felt guilty but I was happy to be part of a proper family again.

"Here we go." He said as we turned into a little street. I stared out the window while my excitement built as I tried to fathom out which house was Anna's home. It wasn't hard to find, Anna's blue saloon car was parked on the drive of a gorgeous little house with a white mail box and a garden full of fresh flowers. We parked up and got out. I was stiff after the drive. My dad being the eccentric type had decided rather then getting a plane like normal people we would have a road trip all the way from Texas to Washington. It had taken a week of driving all day and sleeping in sleazy motels. Anna opened the door and ran out to meet us. She and Dad started kissing and I pulled a face as I started getting some of our stuff out of the car. Embry appeared by my side and pulled me into a rough bear hug.

"Welcome home." He told me.

"Always so corny."

"I'm just trying to make you feel welcome." He complained.

"I know. Just messing with you, Bro." He grinned and I smiled.

"Jesus that is gross!" He cried as he watched our parents make out.

"I know. Help me get this stuff in." We both grabbed a bag and moved towards the front door. I stared at him and saw just how tall he was. "Jesus! How tall are you? Where do you get that from, I mean your mom is so short!"

He shrugged and quickly changed the subject. "You have the back bedroom which believe me is a great deal seeing as they are going to be having sex 24/7 in the room next to mine."

"Good luck with that!" I laughed as we entered the house. It was a beautiful little house with three bedrooms upstairs and a living room and a kitchen downstairs all tastefully decorated by Anna. My new room was a small box room but I fell in love instantly. It was a deep red colour with a single bed in the corner. Next to the bed was a wooden nightstand with an alarm clock and a lamp on it. A chest of drawers took up the last wall.

"Is it ok? We can always swap rooms if you want?" Embry offered.

"No, I love it!"

"For school we can share the computer in my room, 'Kay?" I nodded. We unpacked the rest of the stuff and I was left alone to sort out my room. I put my clothes away and tried to find homes for all my things. The last thing I did was to put the photo on the nightstand. It was a picture of my family. We were on holiday a few months before the accident. Kyle and I were in front with mum and dad behind us. Kyle was fourteen and his blonde hair was straightened across his face for the holiday but usually it was a mass of curls. He had green eyes and was seriously tall, at least a head bigger then me. I was thirteen at the time and clinging to Kyle with a silly little grin on my face. My blonde hair was pulled back into two French plaits at the back of my head. My gorgeous mom, Hazel was stood behind me with her hair cut into a bob and her special smile on her face. Next to her was my dad Jasper Whitlock. He was named after his great-grandfather who was killed in the civil war. He locked so handsome and happy none of the worry lines that defined his face now.

"Callie, dinners ready!" Anna called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back at her. I smiled; it felt like I had my mom back. As I walked into the kitchen Embry was sitting at the table with dad next to him and Anna plating up the food. For a minute I had déjà vu of my old life.

"Come on Cal, I saved you a seat." Embry said. I smiled as I sat down opposite him. This was my family now.


	3. Her

**Hi! Ok, so I am about to do something that I have never done before and it will probably go horribly wrong but I think it is important to hear both parts of the story. So I am going to swap between Jacob's and Callie's point of view and seeing as I am not a seventeen year old boy or a werewolf it will probably be bad but bear with me. also, and this is the important bit so DO NOT SKIP IT I realised that you will probably have to know what happened in my version of breaking dawn to understand what is going on. **

**Basically it is mostly the same except Jacob doesn't imprint on Nessie. He does still show Charlie he is a wolf to help Bella talk to him but this time out of his love for her and not to keep Nessie with him. The Volturi still come much like in the book and Jacob and the pack do protect them. When the fight is over however the Cullen's leave Forks. Jacob is broken hearted by the loss of Bella. This chapter comes in just after Sam has come round and the two packs have joined up under Jacob's leadership.**

**2. Her.**

**Jake POV**

The door slammed as Sam left the house. I sighed as I thought of the implications our little chat would have on Leah. She would hate me for letting the packs join up. I had made her my second in command but she would be so unhappy to hear Sam's thoughts again. Oh well, I would not have to tell her for a while at least. That was when I realised I was alone. Rachel was at Paul's; probably having sex and Billy was at Charlie's. He went round there a lot seeing as Bella had just left him and he could hardly go round the Clearwater's now that Sue and Charlie were an item. I loved being alone as it gave me a chance to mope about Bella without Billy coming in and trying to talk to me. I walked towards the stairs when I herd a sound from Billy's room. I put my head round the door and was shocked by what I saw. Billy was sitting next to his bed, holding a box and crying.

"Dad?" I asked as I walked towards him and sat on the bed. He quickly put the lid on the box.

"Sorry Jake."

"Dad what's wrong?" I stared down at the box and wondered what it contained that had made my Dad so upset.

"Nothing I was just looking through some photos."

"Of what?" I asked although I had a pretty good idea.

"Your mom." I put my arm around his shoulder and hugged him quickly before taking the lid off the box. It was full of photos and other bits and bobs that belonged to her. I picked out the photo that was lying on top. I recognised her immediately although I hadn't seen her face in ten years. She was pretty. There was no denying that. She had beautifully long black hair that she would always let hang around her round, kind face. She had honest, brown eyes that always lit up when she smiled. In the picture she was stood on the beach but you could barely see the beach as the camera was focused on her. She had a small child on her hip that was playing with the necklace around her neck. I knew it was me although I had never seen this photo before. I could only have been a year old and both of us looked so happy together. "That is my favourite photo of her. She looked so happy and carefree." I nodded as I gently ran my finger over her face. The room wasn't clear anymore. It was all blurry from the tears that were already falling down my cheeks.

"She was beautiful." I whispered as I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Rachel and Rebecca look a lot like her."

"She loved you and your sisters so much." I nodded, I knew that. Never had she let a day go by without telling us how much she meant to us. I thought about the day she died but it was hard as I kept those memories locked up in a box in the back of my head. I had been seven and my sisters were twelve. It was in the summer and I was playing basket ball for the school. It was only a training session but I had scored three baskets and couldn't wait to tell my Dad about it when he picked me up. I was the last child left, sat on a wall waiting for my Dad's truck when the cruiser had pulled up alongside me and Charlie got out. He looked terrible. His hair was all dishevelled and his face was full of worry.

"Where's my Dad?"

"Jake there has been an accident."

"Where's my Dad?" I cried slightly louder as the panic set in. The back seat of the car opened and Rachel got out and put her arm around me.

"He's at the hospital. He's fine but your mom." He paused. "Your mom was involved in a car accident." The tears fell down my cheeks as Rachel pulled me gently into the backseat between her and Rebecca. We sat in silence for the whole journey and it was much the same at Charlie's. We just sat there in silence on the couch.

My dad came in at nine o'clock. He came straight into the front room and hugged us all against his chest. Then he sat on the couch with me on his lap and his arms around the girls.

"Where's mommy?" Rebecca asked.

"Honey she's... she's... she's dead." We stayed at Charlie's place that night. The next day we had the day off school and spent the morning building up the courage to go home. The house was deathly quiet without mom's laughter.

"Jake?" Dad's voice dragged me back to the present. "What were you thinking about?"

"Her." I looked across at my dad and suddenly I had to ask that question. The one that had been burning in my brain for the past year. "Are you Embry's Dad?" the words tasted like poison in my mouth and I didn't know if I could handle the answer.

"I can't believe you just asked me that." I had never seen my dad look so hurt in all my life. But he had good reason to; I had just asked if he had cheated on the love of his life. Looking at him know I knew the answer and couldn't believe I had ever doubted him. "No, I'm not Jake."

"I know now."

"What are you two up too?" Rachel put her head round the door and looked shocked when she saw the state we were both in.

"Nothing, Rach."

"Jake, I'm not stupid." I stood up and met her halfway as she came towards us. I held up the picture in my hand. She gently reached out and stroked it.

"Rach why don't you go make us some coffee. I just have to talk to your brother for a second." She nodded and quickly left the room.

"Dad I'm sorry." I knew I would feel guilty for making him look the way he had for my entire life.

"Jake it doesn't matter. I just wanted to say that I know how you feel at losing Bella."

"It's not the same. You lost someone who you loved for fifteen years and who loved you back. I lost someone I never had. I think you got the worse end of that deal."

"Still hurts though doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"It will get better. I promise and you'll meet a lovely girl who loves you back." I nodded but didn't tell him the truth. That I didn't want another girl.

"I'll never get that lucky though." I said, indicating the picture in my hand. No one would ever be as good as my mom. Well that was what I thought then.


	4. Welcome

**3. Welcome to La Push**

**Callie POV**

"A party?" I asked.

"A welcome to La Push party for you and your dad." I couldn't have looked convinced because he added. "It will be fun."

"Mmm." Fun was not quite the word I was thinking of.

"You can meet all the people here. Make some new friends and meet my friends. Who are _boys._"

"I am not that easy to please!" I told him is annoyance. Embry laughed.

"They are very good looking." He tried again to get me enthusiastic about this party he had planned.

"How good looking are we talking here, Zac Efron or Alex Pettyfer??"

"What the hell?"

"Zac is a loser and Alex is hot."

"I am so glad I don't understand girls. And Alex most definitely."

"Then I'm game but I doubt my Dad will be."

"Mom can show him all the old people like Charlie Swan and Billy Black."

"Yeah and I can meet all these cool boys!"

"Yeah, Quil, Seth, Paul, Sam, Jared, Colin, Brady and Jacob."

"How many of them are single?" I asked of the most important questions.

"Sam is engaged, Jared has a steady girlfriend, Paul is with Jacob's sister, Colin and Brady are fourteen, Quil is kind of with someone, well on a promise and Jacob is messed up."

"So basically although they are all hot only one of them is available?"

"Well two. Seth and Jake."

"You said he was messed up?"

"This girl, Bella that he loved got married and left town."

"So basically you love me so much you want me to be your mates rebound girl."

"Well Seth is nice."

"How old is he twelve?"

"Almost sixteen but he looks older."

"Is there any seventeen year old not messed up free boys in La push or am I wasting my time?"

"Honestly, you're wasting your time." I was about to carry on talking when Anna walked in the room. She looked like she had been crying.

"Mom."

"Don't Embry. Why are you doing this to me? What is so hard about not going out at midnight? That is all I'm asking, I'm not asking you to do something hard! What do you get up to anyway? Drink, drugs, sex, what?!" Embry just sat there in silence. Anna swore and left the room.

"Why do you go off every night? She is really worried about you. Why do you have to hurt her like that?"

"Is it any of your business?!" He shouted and we both looked shocked by his outburst. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You were right it was none of my business. Sorry."

"No it wasn't fair on you. Look it is just really complicated alright. I don't mean to hurt her but I don't have a choice. Just don't ask questions, please."

"Ok, ask no questions and I will get no lies. Got it!" I smiled at him and the awkwardness passed as quickly as it had come.

"So are you up for the party then?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"No."

"When are we holding this said party with all the unavailable hot guys?"

"Saturday night."

"That's tomorrow!"

"And what? Don't you have anything to wear? I could always lend you my pink shoes!" Embry put on a high pitched girly voice as he teased me and for a minute he was like Kyle.

"No problem after all why should I wait to meet all these losers?"

"Oi! They are great boys!"

"Sure they are. Anyway are there any good shops round here?"

"Port Angeles is good. I could drive you there if you want?"

"That would be nice after all we could swap pink shoes."

"Oh yes darling!" He put on his posh voice and grabbed the car keys. "I need to get out of this house!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I thought you said these were good shops." I complained as I looked forlornly up and down the high street that had about four shops in all.

"It's not Houston but its ok when you get used to it."

"I really do not want to get used to it." I told him as we wandered towards one of the clothes shops on the high street. "You can go do your own thing you know."

"You heard what my mom said- I have to stay with you at all times. It is part of my bail conditions." I laughed as I thought back to when we had tried to make a break for it and Anna had caught us and it had taken half an hour of me begging her to let him come with me as I didn't know where any of the shops were. She agreed but only if Embry stayed with me at all times.

"I wouldn't tell her."

"Yeah you wouldn't tell her but she has spies everywhere! Sorry but you are stuck with me."

"No I didn't mean it like that!" I felt bad that he had thought I meant I wanted rid of him when really I was enjoying his company but felt bad that he had to traipse around after me all day.

"I know you didn't after all you need a man to hold the bags right?"

"You catch on fast! But after I have been around every possible clothes shop why don't we hit the music shop?" I hung the tantalising idea in front of him knowing he would bite.

"Hell yeah I haven't been allowed into one since I first got grounded."

"Why..." I was about to try again to get him to tell me why he snuck out when I decided it was best not to. "Ask no questions, right?" he smiled and went back looking out the window why I pondered what to wear. The problem was that I was used to the Texan weather which was hot and so I always wore skirts but here it was too cold so I was stuffed. I was debating between this pair of black skinny jeans and a red sequin top or this short, backless, black dress.

"What do you think?" I asked him and he just shrugged. I sighed but really what had I been expecting? "Well what do the other girls where to this kind of thing?"

"Dunno?" he shrugged.

"Do they wear jeans?" I asked as slowly as I could.

"Yeah, suppose so."

"So this would be what they would wear?" I asked as I held up the jeans and top.

"Yeah that's what Leah and Kim usually wear when I see them at parties." He told me and we went to pay. Both of us were desperate to get out the shop. I had never been into shopping since my mom died.

"Who are Leah and Kim?"

"Leah is Sam's ex-girlfriend and she is a real miserable cow and Kim is Jared's girlfriend. You would like her." I nodded and suddenly I felt this excitement at the thought of meeting all these people tomorrow and making new friends.

"Twenty bucks please ma'am." The cashier said and held out her hand for the money.

"Here your dad gave me this money he said he knew you would never take it off him." I begrudgingly let him pay the money. He was right. I would never have taken the money from my dad.

"You two make such a cute couple!" the cashier gushed.

"We're brother and sister." I told her. That shut her up much too both our satisfaction. We left the shop and walked up the high street and looked in all the shops. Neither of us wanted to go home. Embry was enjoying his freedom too much and I loved looking around and getting used to the small town feel.

"We should probably get going. I shouldn't push the boundaries too much." Embry said reluctantly.

"I could call Anna and say we are getting a bite to eat." I suggested.

"No I better not push it that much but would you help me pick out a gift for her. I want to say sorry but I don't know what she would like."

"Wouldn't she rather you stayed home?"

"I told you it's complicated."

"What about a nice necklace from that jewellers back there?"

"The expensive jewellers."

"I could go half with you."

"No, I couldn't ask that."

"You're not, I am offering." We walked up to the jewellers and we picked out this heart shaped necklace for her. On the way home we put the radio on loud and sang along as we chatted about the school and his friends and the party.

"Where have you two been?" Anna asked when we got in.

"Shopping you know what us girls are like." I laughed.

"Mom I got this for you." Embry gave her the box and walked off upstairs. He wasn't good at emotions.

"Ohh, it's beautiful!" she went to talk to Embry and I was left alone. I had known she would like it. My mom had when I bought it for her on the mother's day before she died. It had been buried with her. I hoped Anna was luckier.


	5. Courage

**Twilight is out!!! **

**Finally built up the courage to show my mum this story. She liked it! I couldn't show her any of the others as there are too many swear words and too much mention of sex. Forgot how much sex was in one of my other stories and let my Nan read it. Big mistake!!!**

**P.s thank you so much for all the really nice reviews you have given me. I really appreciate it!**

**4. Courage.**

**Jacob POV**

I was stood on the beach watching Quill playing with Claire. I was about to walk over to him when Claire noticed me.

"Uncle Jay! Uncle Jay!" she came running over to me on her stubby little legs and hugged my left leg.

"Hey Claire. Are you having fun with Quill?" I felt her nod against my leg before running back to Quill. He came towards me with a sympathetic smile on his face. I was getting sick of everyone's sympathy. At least I had a choice about who I ended up with rather then having no choice and hanging around with a toddler. But I couldn't really judge them as all of the imprinted wolves were happy and well you just had to look at Leah and me to see we were both miserable as sin.

"Hi Jake, how are you?"

"Ok, how are you two?"

"Good, Claire is having fun." I took a deep breath before carrying on.

"The two packs are going to join up under me, Quill."

"Jesus! How the hell did you get Sam to agree to that?"

"I didn't. He came to me. He said it wasn't working with two alpha's protecting La Push and since I was the real alpha he would bow down."

"He is going to be your Beta?"

"No, third in command. Leah is my beta."

"She is going to be happy about that. Have you told her yet?"

"I'm still alive aren't I? I'm too scared to tell her after all she was so happy not to be around Sam and now I'm wrecking it for her."

"You two are really close." Quill observed with a smirk.

"Not like that. We are just friends. Well, we were friends."

"How are you going to cope?"

"With what?" I asked slightly confused by what would be so tough for me to deal with.

"Paul thinking about your sister the way he does. I just thought I would warn you how much he thinks about her and how he thinks about her." Quill pulled a face at the thought.

"It's ok I'm used to it."

"WHAT! Are you into incest in your family then??"

"No. I am going to mentally block out how he thinks about her. What I meant was I've seen it all before. Just think about- three teenagers and one bathroom with a dodgy lock."

"Nice." I grinned at Quill. That had been one of the main reasons I had been glad when the girls had left. I had a bathroom all to myself. When the girls were there I never got a look in and we often used to walk in on each other which was severely embarrassing. But this would be worse. After all when we had been together and I had had Sam's thoughts in my head I used to dream about Emily which was very scary. And now I would be dreaming about my sister. Gross!

"There will be a proper meeting tonight when we are all out on the border tonight. Look I have to go and find Leah. Wish me luck."

"Good luck mate. You're going to need it."

"Bye Claire!" I called out and turned to leave but Quill stopped me.

"I forgot to tell you. Embry called to say there is a party at his house tomorrow night. A sort of welcome party for his new sister and Step father."

"Tell him I probably won't make it."

"He says that if you say that I have to drag you there. You need to get out more mate. So you don't have a choice."

"What time is it?" I growled. Not happy about being forced to go to some stupid party.

"I'll pick you up at seven. You know, make sure you get there." I turned and walked off. Not giving in to my temptation to punch him.

I had been stood outside the Clearwater's house for over half an hour. Trying to get up the courage to just knock on the door but whenever I tried to walk up the path my legs just wouldn't move. _This is stupid just walk in the door! _I told myself and forced myself to take the five steps up the path and knock on the door. _Don't be in, please don't be in! _

After a minute the door opened. Just my luck! Luckily it was Seth. He was, as always happy to see me.

"Hey boss!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi Seth. Is Leah in?" _please don't be in!_

"Yeah. Do you want me to leave you to it?"

"No, I need to speak to both of you." Seth nodded and showed me to the living room where Leah was flicking through a magazine.

"Hi Jake!" she smiled as I came in and put the magazine down. Her and Seth sat next to each other and waited for me to talk.

"We are on duty tonight."

"But its are night off. Sam's pack is on tonight!" Leah complained.

"We are joining up again under me as the alpha and Leah you're my beta. I know it means you'll be with Sam but can you..." she didn't even let me finish.

"Get out Jake." Leah hissed. She was shaking violently and I knew at any minute that she was going to change. Me being the coward I was, I left them to it and ran home.

"You ok Jake?" dad asked as I came in.

"Yeah Dad. How did it go with the doctor?" I grabbed a bag of crisps from the cupboard and started wolfing-no pun intended- them down.

"Same as always. My blood sugars a little high according to the doctor but I feel ok." I turned to look at my dad and for a second I saw the man he used to be before the diabetes had taken away his ability to walk and eat unhealthily.

"Taking your medication?"

"I'm not a child Jake."

"Act like one though."

"Well I'm going to act like a child and go to a party tomorrow night. You should come."

"Already am. Unless you're going to the rave at Josh's house while I go to Embry's." I joked.

"Yeah. It will be good to meet Anna's new man. He has a daughter you know. According to Anna she is very pretty. Blonde, sweet girl with a nice sense of humour. Your type. I nodded but in my head I was screaming the word NO! My type was Bella and no one else. They always say fathers know best.


	6. Conference

**5. Conference**

**Jacob POV**

The clearing had quickly filled up with wolves. It felt odd to hear all of them in my head again. It seemed to be weird to everyone else as well. We were stood in a rough circle as we waited for the finale two to phase into wolf form.

_Hey! Sorry we're late but Mom was going off on one. _Seth's cheerful voice filled our heads while Leah just cussed in her head at the lot of us. The others all groaned inside at having her back with them again. I felt bad for her as they were ignorant of how nice she can be when she is in the mood.

_Ha! Her nice... whatever mate! _Paul hissed and I instantly groaned as I remembered I now had my thoughts broadcasted to sixteen other people.

_Get used to it mate! _ Colin told me.

_What! Think that again! _ Quil asked me eagerly. What had I been thinking about? Oh yeah that was it the conversation I had had with my father about my mom and him not being Embry's father. Damn! I had promised myself I would not mention or think anything about Embry's dad as it caused a lot of stress to the group. But now I had I better fill the rest of the group in.

_It can't be my dad not after seeing the look on his face. _I explained.

_Are you sure_ _I mean it is pretty easy to say no. _Paul decided to throw his two cents into the mix.

_You weren't there, Paul. Look it's not my dad. _

_Ok, so that means it's between my dad and yours Sam. _Quil sounded upset at the thought that his dad could have cheated on his mom with Anna.

_This is probably a stupid idea but why don't you just ask Anna who your father is Embry? _Leah threw in.

_She doesn't know why I know it has to be between the three- two- men and that would mean telling her about us. And anyway does it really matter who it is?_

_Yes! _ The whole pack chorused in union.

_I don't want to upset her. I hate thinking of her that way. Like she was a marriage breaking slut. _ Embry confessed.

_Look we can talk about this later. But Embry I want you to tell your mom about us. _

_What?! _He looked at me like I had asked him to strip naked in front of us. _ No I would rip your head off if you asked me to do that!_

_Look I don't think its right that our parents all know but you get in trouble every day for doing what we do. That goes for you as well Collin. _

_I don't think that is a good idea. _Sam pointed out. This was a huge secret and letting people in on it was a big deal.

_I am not discussing this! Look you two have to tell your parents and that's it! _I told them straight, hoping no one would try and argue with me on my first day as leader of everyone.

_Yeah, I agree that Collin should but I'm alright. I mean I cope and now I have Jasper and Callie living with me it would be just as difficult. She already think you lot are losers. Why should I make her think we're freaks as well? _Embry pointed out, it was a very good point.

_Why does she think we're losers! _Leah asked. She seemed pissed that someone could call her a loser.

_Not you, although I did tell her you were a miserable cow but she said the rest of you were losers. She asked if any of my mates were fit and I try to boost you up but..._

_What exactly did you say about us? _Collin growled angrily.

_Well long story short Seth is the only one who has a chance with her and even then it will be pushing it. _He quickly replayed his conversation with his sister in his head. I felt slightly hurt that he had called me messed up but to be fair I was.

_Admitting it is the first step Jake. _Leah sneered. To which I thought the dirtiest swear word I could think of.

_Look come on we should start the patrol. _ I decided I had had enough of the conversation. We began the patrol. It felt odd having a huge group on patrol rather then the few I was used too. But it was good in some ways as well. As we were running Embry came up next to me.

_Hey! _He fell into step next to me.

_Hey yourself._

_I'm glad we're not brothers._

_Thanks, I love you too Embry. _

_No I meant I'm glad your dad didn't cheat on your mom._

_I know. So am I._

_Coming to the party tomorrow?_

_According to Quil I didn't have a choice._

_You don't I was just checking you knew that._

_What's your new dad like then?_

_Good I mean he is cool and mom loves him. She's been easier on me since he came along._

_And Callie?_

_She's cool and she is so hot. If she wasn't my sister..._

_That's kind of gross. And she thinks I'm a messed up guy._

_Sorry._

_No, I'm glad that way there is no complications. So you'll tell your mom?_

_Yes just give me time. _

_Ok. Shit! _I had just heard some of Paul's thoughts about my sister and wow I was glad Quil had warned me.

_Sorry man. _

It was early in the mourning and we were all going home. I had just climbed in through my bedroom window and was about to crash when I heard this bloodcurdling scream from Embry's house.


	7. Wolf

**Happy Easter! I know this chapter sucks.**

**6. Wolf.**

**Callie POV.**

**Earlier the same night.**

It was almost midnight and I couldn't sleep. I could hear Anna and Dad getting ready to come up to bed. Quietly I snuck across the landing to Embry's room. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. I sighed as I saw the empty room. So all the promises he had made his mom after giving her the necklace had been complete crap and he had still snuck out to do god knows what. I didn't know why I was shocked and angry with him. I had guessed he would do as much which was why I was here. I heard Anna coming up the stairs. Quickly I ran over to the bed and jumped in. They wouldn't check my room as there was no need after all where could I go? So I could make Embry's life a little easier. I pulled the duvet over my head and prayed she wouldn't look too closely.

The door opened and the light flicked on. I made my breathing louder and even faked a snore so that she wouldn't come over and check that it was pillows. I could sense she was happy that _he _was here.

"Night, night baby." She whispered before turning off the light and leaving. I lay there for a while until all the lights went out and I was sure that everyone was asleep. I was about to leave when I decided that I had to find out once and for all what Embry did when he disappeared at night. I wasn't going to keep covering for him. I knew I would fall asleep if I just lay there so I decided to be nosy and have a look around. The room was a lot bigger than mine and painted a dark blue colour with wooden floorboards. He had a huge double bed in the corner to hold his huge frame, a desk sat next to it with an old computer sat on top of it and on the other wall he had a big wardrobe which barely had any clothes in. There were photos dotted around the room. He had some pictures of him and his mom when he was younger, his extended family, a picture of the four of us on one of our weekends together and some pictures of who I guessed where his friends. He was stood on the beach with two other, equally tall boys. One was very muscular with a cheeky grin and the other was just, well, wow. Please be Seth! I begged God. I could date a younger guy if he looked like that! In the end I just sat down on his bed with a piece of paper from the desk and doodled hearts and flowers to keep me entertained.

Two hours and ten pieces of paper later I was about to give in and go to bed when I heard a rustling outside in the garden. Yes! Here we go, I would finally find out what he got up to of a night. I sat up and fixed my eyes on the open window. Suddenly a grey shape appeared at the window and in came a huge wolf!

I knew I shouldn't of but I screamed my head off. The wolf whimpered and the air around it shimmered. What the hell was going on here?

The wolf turned into Embry just as the door opened and Anna walked in...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So let me get this straight. My son has been turning into a wolf for over a year and he didn't think to tell me." It was over an hour later and we were all sat around the kitchen table. Anna was still shaking after the shock of seeing her son phase to a wolf. We had all thought she was going to faint but she had surprised us all and stayed strong.

"I wanted to tell you but the others wouldn't let me. It's a big secret." He explained for about the fifteenth time.

"But all their parents know." Anna pointed out.

"Collin's don't."

"Look we're going round in circles here." My dad looked completely out of his depth. "Know one can change what's happened so we can just make the best of it."

"The best of what? My lying werewolf son!"

"Thanks a lot mom!"

"I'm just saying I don't like being lied to!"

"Look at least the boy was doing something good rather then drinking or smoking." Once again my dad tried to diffuse the situation.

"Is it any of your business, Jasper?!" Embry screamed at him.

"Oi! Don't speak to my father like that! Why don't we all just calm down?" there was a mumble of agreement.

"So there are such things as vampires?"

"Yes mom." Embry nodded gently.

"And you protect us from them. By doing what exactly?"

"Oh, this and that."

"Which means?"

"Tear them up and rip up the pieces." He mumbled almost incoherently.

"So you murder them?"

"Kind of."

"I feel sick!" Anna cried and she didn't look all that good.

"Lets all just calm down for a bit." I decided that I should take charge. "Look we all love Embry whatever he is, right?"There was a mumble of agreement and Anna grabbed hold of her son. He looked embarrassed but I think that was because we were both reliving me seeing him naked.

"Come on cal, I think we should leave them to it." Dad grabbed me and pulled me towards the stairs before I had a chance to say anything. "This is freaky."

"Yep but hey we all love Embry whatever he is." I repeated.

"I know but he turns into a wolf!"

"Dad get over it!"

"It's these video games. They just turn you into a sack of potatoes! How can you not be freaking out?"

"I don't play video games. That was always Kyle and he can hear you!"

"Oh yeah. His freaky werewolf ears!"

"Dad you are so old fashioned."

"When did it become normal to be a wolf?" eh, he had me there.

"Night." I kissed him before leaving him to freak out in the hallway. I got back into bed and just lay there wondering why I wasn't freaking out. But then again nothing had really shocked me since my mom's death. The door opened a while later and Embry walked in.

"Sorry about the screaming."

"Sorry about the nakedness." We both shuddered and then he grinned at me. "Mates?"

"Always. How is your mom?"

"Ok, your Dad is looking after her."

"You should go to sleep you look wrecked."

"Night, cal."

"Night." He left and I was left to my thoughts. That night I dreamt about wolves and the hot boy in the picture on Embry's wall. _Please be Seth..._


	8. Uncle

**7. Uncle!**

**Jake POV**

"Wake up!"

"Go away!"

"JACOB WILLIAM BLACK! GET UP NOW!"

"Ok, I'm up stop shouting." I look up blearily at my father who was sitting there holding a jug of water. "What was that for?"

"Plan B." He grinned.

"What time is it?"

"Half past nine."

"What the fuck?! I have been to sleep for about two hours! Why do I have to be up so early?" I was seriously considering pushing him off the cliff in his chair.

"Don't ask just get washed."

"You are so not getting a fathers day present." I grumbled but got up anyway. "Is Rach forced to get up too?"

"Yes of course she is." He grinned and rolled himself off. I considered going back to bed but realised plan B would just be poured over me so I grabbed my stuff and headed for the bathroom which was surprise, surprise in use.

"Rach other people live in this house!" I shouted through the door.

"Go wash in a river, dog!"

"Love you too sis!"

"Sorry. I feel really sick."

"Not my fault. And don't be sick in there. I have to use it after you!"

"Love your compassion!" she shrieked back but she did open the door and let me in. "Dog." She hissed as she walked past me. She had been really grumpy lately. Well when she wasn't crying or being miserable. I would put money on it being PMS but I was in no way going to ask her.

After showering I dragged myself into the kitchen where dad was sitting at the table opposite Rachel.

"So dad, why did you wake us up at the crack of dawn?"

"Nine is not the crack of dawn."

"Is on a Saturday." I grumbled.

"Well two reasons. One, I thought we could all do something together as a family like we used too and secondly I have some news."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Rebecca and Carl are coming over in two months." I could see the excitement on his face at the thought of seeing her home again. Even if it was with Carl the salmon surfer.

"That's great! I have some news too." Rach looked down at the table as she spoke.

"What is it sweetheart?" dad asked her.

"I'm... me and Paul... we are going to have a baby." We sat there in a shocked silence for a while. So that was what all the mood swings and snapping was about. I was going to be am uncle!

"That's great darling." Dad said after a while. I didn't need to be Edward to know what he would say next but I was mentally begging him not to. "Paul should move in here with you." No! Why, dad, why?

"That would be great dad. Just until we can afford a place." Rachel smiled at him and then leaned across the table to grab my hand. "Are you ok with this, Jake?"

"Yeah course I don't." Man I was sick of her mood swings already. "Do you want my bed?" it was painful even offering it to her. She had been sleeping on the air mattress since she had come home. It had been her bed before she had gone to college but she had given it to me as I had only had a small single bed. And Rebecca had taken her bed to Hawaii with Carl so their room had no bed.

"No Jake, I don't want to put you out. I'm sure Paul can take his." So there is a god after all! "So what shall we do today?"

"What about Port Angeles? I could drive us there." I offered.

"Yeah that would be nice. We could get Anna's new man a present. Apparently he has a very nice looking teenage daughter."

"Rach, I'm not interested in girls."

"You used to be."

"Rach, leave him alone."

"I was thinking that we could go see mom." Rachel asked, quickly changing the subject. "We haven't been there in ages."

"Yeah after breakfast we can go see her and then hit Port Angeles. Thanks to our chauffer." Dad grinned and I smiled back at him before getting up to make some breakfast.

"Beans on toast ok?"

"Yep." They both replied.

An hour later we were walking through the cemetery towards my mom's grave. She had a nice spot next to a tree which went into blossom every spring. My dad always said she would have loved it under there. Dad was slightly behind us as Rach and I talked quietly together.

"So how long have you known?" I asked indicating her stomach.

"Not long. A few weeks."

"Why didn't you tell us then?"

"I was waiting for the right time."

"What do you mean?"

"You were still so cut up about Bella that I wasn't sure how you would take it." I felt so guilty that she had had to put off telling our father he was a grandfather because of me. "She didn't deserve you."

"She didn't have me. Well, I didn't have her."

"Good. She was a cow."

"You didn't know her."

"After the way she treated you she is a cow." Part of me wanted to stand up for Bella but the rest of me liked hearing Rachel slag her off. Maybe I had entered step three of the getting over someone process- anger. According to my sisters when we were younger there were ten ways to get over someone although I could only remember the first three. 1) Grief, 2) self pity and 3) anger. "Jake why don't you get out there. Find someone who will actually treat you right and not like her dog. Excuse the irony."

"Rach, I'm only on step three." I whined sarcastically and she burst out laughing.

"I don't care. At this party tonight I want to see you talking to at least three single girls. And Leah doesn't count."

"But what if I love Leah?"

"Then you are mental." We grinned at each other.

"Looking forward to seeing Rebecca?"

"Yeah it will be nice. You'll have both your sisters back again."

"Oh great!"

"You miss us when we're away really."

"No, I really don't." We stopped talking as we got to moms grave. It was a simple black stone with gold lettering which read:

_**Sarah Susan Black**_

_**(Nee Rhodes)**_

_**1956-1999**_

_**Loving wife and mother for all too short a time**_

We both stopped and waited for Dad. He had the flowers we had bought from the florist. They were red tulips which had been mom's favourites. They had even had them at their wedding.

"Hey mom." I whispered and Rach linked her arm through mine and hugged me. Dad wheeled up next to us and gave me the flowers to put in the grave.

"She would have liked it here. Peaceful." Dad muttered. I nodded in agreement; she had always liked gardening and nature. I could still remember the funeral. I had been given the option to go to a friend's house but I had to come. To say goodbye. It had been raining but lots of people came and stood around the grave and cried with us. I shook my head and tried to get the image out of my head.

"Come on we should go." Rach whispered and started pushing dad away. We walked along together in silence for a while. "Apparently Callie's blonde."

This was going to be a long day.


	9. Party

**I am so excited- the imprinting will happen in this chapter!!!**

**8. The party. **

**Callie POV**

"Open the fucking door!" Embry screamed through the bathroom door. "I have to use it as well!"

"Five minutes." I called back, grinning. I had got sick of all the party talk and had decided to take a long soak in the bath.

"No I really need to use the bathroom!"

"Fine." I pulled myself out of the bath and pulled a towel round me.

"Hurry up! I'm bursting!" I rolled my eyes but opened the door and he ran straight past me, slamming the door. I giggled as I shut my own bedroom door, it was good to have someone to annoy again. I stared at the clock it read **5:59. **I had about an hour before the guests arrived. Oh well, that was plenty of time to make myself beautiful for all the unavailable boys who would be there tonight. I blow dried my hair but didn't straighten it. I didn't need too as it went dead straight on its own. I pulled on my outfit and stood to admire myself in the mirror. I had to admit that I looked good. The skinny, black jeans showed off my curvy legs. And the red top, well I was in love with it! The arms were tight until it got to the end where they flared and it had a pretty sequined patterned all over it. I grinned at myself before sitting down to apply some make-up. I kept it simple with just some bright red lipstick and dark red eye shadow. Damn it had only taken thirty minutes and I was desperate not to go downstairs until I had too. So I just sat and read _Macbeth_ I had always loved the play ever since I first read it at school. I loved Macbeth's downfall and all the deaths. I really was a bloodthirsty girl when I wanted to be.

"Callie could you come and help me!" Anna called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Reluctantly I went down the stairs to help her. Anna and my Dad were in the kitchen putting all the nibbles onto plates. "What do you need?"

"I just need some help putting things on plates but your father is useless. He just plonks them on without any thought to presentation!" I laughed and took over his job while he went for a shower. Anna was right about his lack of presentation though he had just heaped the food onto a plate. I rolled my eyes and started making it look nice. Anna and I started chatting about stupid things like pets and weddings until the doorbell rang. Both the boys appeared as Anna went to answer it they had obviously been hiding upstairs to get out of doing some work. I stayed back as Anna opened the door to a group of people.

"Charlie! Sue! Please come in!" Anna moved out of the way as four people moved into the hallway. There was a tall man with brown curly hair who had his arm around a shorter Indian woman with a severe haircut. Behind them were her two children- a tall boy who I guessed was one of the wolf pack and an equally tall girl who had the same haircut as her mom. "Sue, Charlie this is Jasper Whitlock and his daughter Callie. Jasper, Callie this is Sue Clearwater and her children Seth and Leah. And this is Charlie Swan; he is the Chief of police in Forks."

"Hi." I smiled politely but inside I cursed. Seth wasn't the guy from the picture which meant that the hot guy was unavailable. Just my luck!

"Hi! Where's Embry?" Seth asked.

"Right here. See I told you she was nice." Embry came and put her arm around me.

"What has he been saying about me?" I asked full of suspicion.

"Nothing bad just boosting you up." Seth laughed and Embry led us all into the living room as more people filtered in and everyone came over to say hello to me. We were chatting together and I was starting to enjoy Seth and Leah's company. Then a Woman in her twenties walked up to us.

"Hi, you must be Callie. I'm Rachel Black." She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Hi, Rachel."

"Um, Jake and the other _guys _are outside."

"Cool, Callie you coming?" Embry said as he, Seth and Leah headed for the door.

"Give us a second. I just need to build up my nerves before I am thrown into the bear pit." Embry froze and considered staying with me.

"Don't worry I'll keep her busy." Rachel smiled and pulled me into the corner.

"Don't you have a brother?"

"Yeah Jacob."

"Isn't he the one who..."

"Who is messed up because of a cow called Bella swan." She cut in.

"Yes that Jacob. Is Bella Charlie's daughter?"

"Yeah. Such a nice man to have bread such a cow." She hissed.

"I know people like that."

"Cow." She hissed again. "Come on. It's time to feed you to the lions."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Jacob POV**

As he had promised Quil picked me and my family up at seven exactly. We drove down the few streets to Embry's house. There were several cars already parked outside and by the look of it the party was in full swing. I got out and wondered how long would be acceptable before I made my excuses and left.

"Three girls Jake." Rach reminded me with a smirk.

"I'll do four if it makes you happy."

"No you shagging a girl behind a bike shed would make me happy."

"Embry doesn't have a bike shed." I pointed out.

"I'll go introduce myself." Rachel wheeled Dad indoors. Quil and I headed over to where the pack was all loitering. Last night we had decided we would all go in together so there was no whoever saw her first, gets her arguments.

"Seth has already broken the rules!" Paul called out jokingly.

"I'm sorry!" He retorted as Seth, Leah and Embry came out of the house.

"Hi you guys!" We both called out. They all mumbled hello back.

"I hear I am moving in at yours." Paul grinned at me.

"Haven't you ever heard of condoms? I don't care about you ruining your life but my sister was going places and now she has to stay here bring up your child!" I growled.

"Eh, guys could you keep this for somewhere else. Callie's coming over." Embry pointed out. We all turned towards the door. That was when I saw Callie for the first time. And I have never looked away.


	10. Callie

**Sorry there is lots of Jacob's POV but I think you really need to see things from his perspective. I got a review from casey2173 (thank you so much for the review, I'm glad your liking it!) and she wanted to know about what else I had written so if anyone else was wondering the same thing I have written four other stories- dangerous games, Alice's new dawn, back then and the osirens. **

**9. Callie.**

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her, not even for a second. I took in everything about her in a few seconds. She had blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders, not that it was really blonde. She had the most amazing natural highlights- some of her hair had been bleached almost white by the sun while other parts had an almost brown colour to them. She had a heart shaped face with pale skin that was flushed from the heat of the house. She had full lips that had a light dusting of lipstick over the top. Her eyes were almond shaped and had thick, long lashes magnifying them. Her eyes were the most beautiful things ever. They were light green next to her pupil and they got darker and darker until they were almost black on the outside. She was tall, over six foot even without heels. She was skinny with the most gorgeous curvy legs. My whole body wanted her, needed to be near her and talk to her. From the corner of my eyes I saw the others all grinning. They all knew I had just imprinted on Callie and were glad. No more moping!

"Callie, this is the pack and my friends. Sam, Jared, Quil, Collin, Brady, Paul, you know Leah and Seth and this is Jacob Black."

"Hey!" Her voice was like an angel. Well, an angel with a Texan accent.

"Hello, I'm Jake." I didn't know how I got the words out but somehow I did.

"Jake." She seemed disappointed that I was Jake and then I realised. Everyone had told her I was messed up over Bella! Man that was hardly a promising start.

"Callie, that's a really pretty name." Paul sniggered.

"Thank you. It's Texan I think."

"What part of Texas did you live in?"

"Houston."

"Oh, is it nice there?"

"Yeah it's ok."

"Do you want a soda?"

"Yeah that would be good." We walked off together towards the house. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her beautiful face.

"Oi Jake!" Paul screamed. I turned around to see all of the guy's grinning and Paul holding a condom packet and mouthing: "Want it?" I growled at him and turned back to Callie. We walked into the house together and towards the kitchen.

"So Callie, you like it here?"

"Yeah Anna's really nice and Embry is, well Embry is Embry!" She laughed and I smiled at that magical sound.

"So you left your mom back in Texas, then?"

"No, my mom and my brother died in an accident when I was thirteen."

"Oh my god I am so sorry. Not that sorry helps."

"You sound like someone who knows."

"My mom died too."

"It sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I miss her." I mumbled feeling bad as Callie looked really upset. Why did I have to mention her mom?

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Car accident when I was seven. It killed my dad. What about you?"

"Fire. It was like all of us died that day. Dad and I were just shells of people. That was until he met Anna. He's like a real person again."

"But your not?"

"Hopefully this place will change me back to how I used to be."

"This place or someone special?"

"Whichever comes first?" She teased. We had reached the kitchen and we both grabbed a soda and headed for the back door. Out the back there was a tree swing and we both sat down on it. "So, I've heard a lot about some cow called Bella."

"Bella, yeah." I may have to kill Embry for this.

"Do you want to talk about her?"

"No, nothing much to say. I had a schoolboy crush on an older woman who got married to someone else." I shrugged; Bella meant nothing to me anymore.

"An older woman hey? And I heard she really messed you up."

"I'm over it. And I find older woman attractive. What fourteen year-old wouldn't?" I grinned and she laughed. "So now we have aired my dirty laundry. What about you? Any boyfriends?" Please be single, please!

"Not anymore. Just the usual; you know making out at parties and dates to the cinema. Nothing special. But it would be nice to meet someone decent."

"How would you describe decent?"

"Someone who treats me nice and who loves me. What would be your perfect woman?"

"Someone kind with a nice accent and blonde hair and really sexy green eyes."

"Blonde hair? Green eyes? Nice _Texan _accent? Sounds familiar to me." I laughed as she grinned at me.

"Fine then. What's your perfect man?"

"Tall, dark, handsome small town boy/ part time wolf." The pleasure this gave me was surreal. She liked me, she really liked me.

"Tall? Dark? Handsome? Bit of a stereo-type don't you think?"

"Yeah because everyone wants a wolf?"

"Well ok that bit is unique. We make quite a pair then." She turned and grinned at me.

"We do. Was Bella blonde?"

"No, brunette."

"Ohh."

"Why do you care so much about Bella?"

"I don't. Come on give us a push." She smiled at me and I got off the swing and began pushing her gently.

"Having fun there?" Paul called from the back door. "Hey Jake are you sure you don't want a..."

"Paul I would shut up right there!" I screamed as Callie burst out laughing.

"Shall we go for a walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about the beach?"

"That would be nice." She agreed as I pulled her up from the swing. We walked out of the back door and towards the beach. She shivered and I put my arm around her to warm her up. As the moon illuminated her beautiful features I knew what I had to do. I wondered if the others had found it this hard to tell their imprintee about imprinting.

"Callie, I have something to tell you."


	11. Imprinting

**Omg, love you guys! Thank you so much for all the support. Huge shout out to Robin D, so glad you like dangerous games and emilyemilyemily hope your friends are back from vacation. Just a tempting bite- I have written the two chapters that takes place after the preface! And Lyd you aren't getting your hands on it!**

**10. Imprinting, I really don't fancy it. **

**Callie POV**

"What is it?" I asked him while he shuffled his feet and avoided looking straight at me. Although maybe this was a good thing as every time I looked into his perfect brown eyes my heart skipped a beat. _For God sake get a grip on yourself girl! _I told myself harshly but my heart refused to listen. I really liked Jacob- who as it turned out was the hot boy from the picture and was even hotter in the flesh. But he was messed up, on the rebound and getting involved with him was a really bad idea. Oh, but it was so tempting!

_No! _I told myself firmly, if not a little reluctantly. I thought back to all the other boys there had been- the ones who I had made out with at parties and the countless jock jerks that had taken me out but had talked about themselves the entire night. I was not going to add rebound boy to my impressive list of boy failures. When I had moved hear I had made a resolution that I would fine a decent boy. A nice, kind, funny, STEADY boyfriend who I could introduce to my Dad without him reaching for his shotgun. I realised that Jake still hadn't said anything. "What, Jake?"

"Just promise me you will go into this with an open mind and not judge." He still refused to look at me.

"Wow, this sounds very serious."

"Just promise me, open mind." He muttered as he focused on a point further along the beach.

"I promise." I closed the gap between us and lifted his face so he had to look in my eyes. "I promise."

"Well, you know about the wolf pack?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well, and remember about being open minded. We have this way of finding our soul mate. It is called imprinting. Basically, when you see your soul mate you, well, you imprint on them. You love them and want to protect them." He paused for breath and then rapidly carried on babbling. "Sam reckons that imprinting is how we find the person who can carry on the wolf blood line and my Dad reckons it give us stronger and bigger wolves. It is what's happened to Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim, Paul with Rachel and Quil with Claire although that one is complicated."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed at him as the anger took over my voice. "So you love your Bella Swan but you are being forced to love me because of your wolf genes! You only want me because your wolf instinct is telling you that I will be a great carrier of you freaky wolf children! You just want me to bear you sons! You're like Henry VIII! Well you can go jump off a cliff for all I care!!!"

"Whoa, Callie, wait! You have really got the wrong end of the stick! I love you!"

"You don't even know me. I could be a psycho, axe murderer for all you know!"

"Are you?"

"Is that really the point?!"

"Just let me explain it!"

"You already have!"

"Look, I explained it really badly before but please just listen." He begged as he grabbed hold of my arm to stop me form leaving.

"Jake, I don't care. Imprinting, I don't really fancy it." I hissed before turning and walking away. He went to follow me but I shot round. "DON'T follow me!" he did as he was told and I was left to run away up the beach with tears flowing down my face.


	12. Wow, you blew that one

**Being English I have no clue about the American school system so don't moan about how completely wrong I am. Love you guys! I**

**11. wow, you blew that one.**

**Jacob POV**

"DON'T follow me!"

I watched Callie race away from me and back towards the party. Wow, that could have gone better. I sat down on the damp sand. I ran over what I had said to her and grimaced at the things I had said in my babbling to Callie. I had been nervous and had just tried to explain imprinting the best way I could. Which had- in hindsight- been the worst way to explain it. I mean I had basically told her all I wanted was for her to bear my wolf kids. Even Paul had explained it better to Rachel. Before I even knew what I was really doing I had phased into a wolf and raced away to do a few rounds around the La push boundaries.

While I did that I tried to order my thoughts but it was impossible as all I could see was Callie. I spent a few hours going over and over our time together.

_What happened with Callie? _Embry's voice came into my head as did all of the others. It seemed my shame and humiliation would be broadcast to my pack. I didn't even have to think about as it was still running through my mind.

_!_

_!_

_! _For the second time the pack were completely speechless. Then they all began talking at once.

_You idiot!_

_You had her there!_

_I want you to have my babies?!_

_Ok, you need lessons in love!_

_Wow you are a great catch for the poor girl._

_Wow, you blew that one!_

_YOU SAID THAT TO MY SISTER!!!!!!! _

_I know but I was nervous and I could just think of what Sam and Billy always say imprinting is._

_Don't blame me for what just happened! _

_No wonder she was pissed when she came back. _

_What did she say about me? _

_Well she called you an egotistical, hormonal piece of shit who she never wanted to see again. _Leah filled me in.

_Who did she say that too? _

_Emily and me. She stopped talking though when Rachel came over because she likes Rachel and didn't want to tell her how crappy her brother was. _

_Ok lay off him, Leah. _Seth came to my defence immediately.

_He asked. _

_She thinks that you're hot though, that has to mean something. _

_Seth, I said some crappy things to her._

_Tell her you're sorry._

_I don't think she'll listen._

_Jake, look at Emily and me. We went through so much pain and heartache but look at us now. It will work out for you two. When we saw you look at her we were all so happy. You really deserve some happiness, Jake. _He nudged me in my flank as we ran through the woods. It felt nice that we were getting on again like we used to before we had split up when I had looked up to him like my brother.

_Oi! Don't start getting soppy on us Jakey! _Paul laughed from behind. 

_Piss off Paul. _

_You won't be able to get away from me when I move in with you! _He goaded. _We can go into each others rooms and have sleepovers every night! We can be just like brothers!_

_You are my sister's boyfriend and nothing more. _

_Look back to the point of Miss Whitlock. _Quil tried to diffuse the situation.

_Is that her last name? _I asked.

_Yep, Callie Maria Whitlock. _Her name was so beautiful.

_What are classes is she taking? _Sam asked.

_Umm, History, French, Gym, Trig, English language and English lit._

_Jake aren't you taking all of them?_

_Yep._

_Wow, you are soul mates. _

_Try to talk to talk to her then. Invite her out or something._

_I will if she even talks to me. Look can we talk about something else?_

The rest of the patrol past with relative ease until I got to crawl back through my bedroom window. I was going to crash when I heard my Dad calling my name. Damn, someone must have told him about what had happened with Callie.

"What Dad?" I mumbled as I came into the sitting room. "Let me guess Paul has lovingly informed you that I imprinted on a beautiful girl but then got so nervous that I told her imprinting were how we carry on the line of wolves and that is the only reason I want her."

"No, Rachel told me that you had imprinted and I was just going to see how you are with it. Wow, carry on the line of wolves. That was a good explanation."

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled as I flopped onto the couch.

"She'll forgive you."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in it Dad but I don't think she will ever talk to me again. She told Leah and me quote 'I was an egotistical, hormonal piece of shit who she never wanted to see again.'"

"She sounds like your type." He mused.

"My type?"

"Feisty."

"How do you know my type is feisty, Dad?"

"Trust me, I do. And Fathers always know best." I rolled my eyes at the comment. "Well I knew you would like Callie."

"Fair point." I reluctantly agreed. "But what should I do?"

"Look I was in the same position once. There was this girl I liked at school and I asked her out. When we were on our first ever date I got really nervous like you and so I said some insulting things like you did and she left and wouldn't answer my calls or speak to me."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well I went round there and sang her favourite song under her window and bought flowers. She forgave me eventually."

"What happened between you two?"

"We got married and had three beautiful children."

"Whoa! That was mom?"

"Yeah. See it worked out between us. Just think it could happen between you and Callie."

"The baby talk has caused enough trouble already tonight." I laughed as everything seemed a little bit brighter. "I don't want kids anyway."

"Why?"

"I've seen how much trouble you have with us."

"You are no trouble Jake. I don't no what I'd do without you."

"Dad, don't get all sentimental on me."

"Yep, you're to grown up for that!" He teased me and I smiled. "Go on, you look like you about to pass out."

"Night, Dad."

"Night." I jumped into my bed and let sleep slowly take over my mind. I was only just clinging onto consciousness when the door open and dad wheeled himself in. He gently pulled my duvet over me and I mumbled gratefully.

"Goodnight son." Then he was gone.


	13. Vote

**Please, please vote in my poll as to who should be Embry's dad. It is on my profile and I would love the input. I will keep it up until the hospital chapter (Hint, hint. LoL). So keep voting!**


	14. Locked

**Don't worry Lyd, Abigail this is in no way a reference to the lovely film we watched in art! Sorry it has been so long (It probably hasn't been long to everyone else but I have been reminder everyday that I haven't updated. Not naming any names... Abigail, Lydia. Love you guys!)**

**12. Locked.**

I woke up seriously late on Sunday mourning but I had a decent enough reason after all I had stayed up till the early hours helping Anna clear up from the party and then I had just laid in bed crying angry tears over Jacob Black or the egotistical, hormonal piece of shit I never wanted to see again as I had lovingly christened him. Even at the mention of his name the anger I felt bubbled to the surface. Well him and the rest of the wolf population could go attack some bear. And lose.

I sighed and got up to go shower. I let the hot water wash all thoughts of Jacob out of my mind and it worked. For about half a second anyway. I knew it would be impossible to completely forget last night so instead I tried to concentrate on the good parts like all the new friends I had made- Emily, Kim, Rachel (the only decent Black there was.) and –most surprisingly- Leah. After everything Embry had told me about her I was shocked at how nice she had been. When I had arrived back in my garden after talking to Jacob, crying and upset. Leah had spotted me and comforted me by calling Jake names and listening to me moan about him. When I had felt better and ready to go back into the glare of the party lights she had stuck by my side and introduced me to her friends and her cousin Emily, well my Dad had always said I was charismatic. We had got on so well that they had invited me to a coffee morning at Emily's house today and I needed to be there in fifteen minutes! Reluctantly I shut the shower off and went to get dressed.

Everyone else was already downstairs when I at last pulled my butt down stairs. I grabbed a plate of the pancakes on the side and mumbled good mourning to them while also glaring at Embry. He was in no way for forgiven for leaving me with his insane wolf mate.

"I'm going to Emily's in a minute." I told no one in particular.

"How are you getting there?" My Dad asked as I still hadn't got round to getting a car and he was in no way able to take me seeing as he was still in his dressing gown.

"Leah said she would pick me up."

"It's nice you've made some friends. Who was that _boy _I saw you talking to last night?"

"No one important?"

"Not boyfriend material?" My Dad checked.

"No." I looked clearly at Embry so he knew to pass the message on. "Not even friend material."

"Oh." My Dad had trained himself in not getting in too deep when it came to boys; as long as I wasn't sleeping with them he was happy. "Anyway, we've been invited round to Billy's house for dinner. They'll be lots of people there."

"Leah's going. I'm sure she'll take you there." Anna chipped in. I was about to ask who Billy was, the name sounded familiar from last night but I had met so many people that I couldn't place him. Just then the doorbell went and I jumped up to go with Leah.

"Hey Leah." I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"How can you be so cheery first thing in the bloody mourning?!" I laughed at her and she joined in as we headed to her car. "How are you anyway?"

"Ok, tired, angry, pissed."

"Jake still?"

"Don't even mention that bastards name to me." I growled angrily and Leah smiled sympathetically at me. "How can you stand to be in his head?!"

"It's hard." She admitted, she looked like she wanted to defend him but realised there was no point and resigned herself to chatting about other things as she drove us along the road for which I was grateful. "Here we are." I looked down the dirt track to a beautiful house with flowers in window boxes and a red car on the track.

"It's nice." I commented as I got tout of her car and we started up the front garden to the red front door. Emily was waiting for us.

"Hi Leah! Callie, it's so nice to see you again!" Emily hugged us and led us into her small kitchen. It was nice in her- all clean, comfortable and full of nice cooking smells.

"Kim, Rachel look whose here."

"Hi Leah, Hi Callie." I smiled at them and took a seat at the table. Emily put a cup in front of each of us.

"So Callie, when do you start school?" Kim asked.

"Tomorrow." I groaned and the others all laughed.

"Honestly it is really not that bad." Kim smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Jake told me what he said to you." Rachel looked at me apologetically.

"What did he say?" Kim asked, she obviously hadn't been informed of last night's fiasco.

"That he wanted me top have his babies among other stuff." I grumbled trying to keep my voice light but from their expressions I failed miserably.

"Aww, honey!" Kim reached over and squeezed my hand. "Honestly, Jake was just nervous it is so much better then that. Just look at me and Jared."

"Thanks but... I don't know. It's hard to explain." I mumbled into my coffee. All except one of the people hear were happily imprinted with a wolf and I was dissing all of that.

"Let me guess none of our business?" Emily asked tentatively and I smiled back in appreciation.

"Shall we talk about something else?" Leah put in as she grabbed a biscuit.

"I just need to use the phone." Rachel got up and left.

"So who's Billy?" I asked.

"No one important just an old man. His son built a car out of parts."

"Cool I must see that. Who's his son?"

"No one you know." They gave each other a weird smile and carried on talking about crap. Half an hour later we were outside Billy's house.

"Come on and we'll show you the car." They dragged me around the back of the house to where a small homemade garage was situated and a group of boys were stood outside. As we got closer Rachel coughed and all the boys looked up.

"Come on Cal." Kim dragged me towards the garage before forcing me inside and slamming the door shut.

"Oi!" I screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and gasped in surprise, those lying bitches! I was locked in here with none other then Jacob Black!

**Please review!!**


	15. Just friends

**Apparently I need to apologise for putting my readers at risk of anxiety attacks over my cliff-hangers so I am very sorry. LoL. Just to mention had to change part of the timeline so that Rebecca comes in two months not a week. Just to let you know. Also just a reminder to vote in my poll of who should be Embry's dad and if you can't vote in the poll then you can send me a name in a review. Please do not moan about my pathetic car knowledge only my only friend who would have a clue refused to answer his msn message! **

**13. Just friends**

**Jake POV**

"Come on Jake let's go to your garage." Quil badgered for the fifth time.

"Ok! Come on then." I led them down my garden to my little homemade garage. We all went in and I headed to the back where I kept the soda. That was when the door slammed shut. "What's going on?" I asked as I walked towards the shut down. Callie turned round when she heard my voice and we both gasped in shock. They had set us up!

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"Callie screamed as she banged against the doors and screamed at our captives. I felt sharp, shooting pains of agony at the fact Callie couldn't bear to be near me. I sunk to the floor and just watched her bang on the door. In the end she rested her head against the metal door and sighed as she realised we were stuck in her. "You put then up to this didn't you?" She hissed at last.

"No, seeing you like this makes me fell awful and knowing I did it too you. It's physically painful." She rolled her eyes and went back to leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and she looked up at me with hard eyes.

"Don't. If we're going to be stuck in here together the only way I will get through it without ripping your eyes out of your face is if you sit quietly." I held my hands up in surrender and she rolled her eyes and went to sit on the floor.

"You can sit in the car if you want. I know, I know don't speak to you if I want to be able to see tonight."

"It wouldn't be fair on you." She mumbled.

"I have a furry backside I'm fine. You on the other hand..."She nodded and went to sit in my rabbit.

"You built it yourself?" She asked as she looked around the interior of the rabbit.

"Yeah my Dad bought me the shell after he sold his old truck and I just built it up." She nodded as she stroked the metal frame.

"What kind of an engine doe it have?" She laughed when I looked at her sceptically. But I mean how did she know anything about cars.

"Five cylinder, 90 horsepower."

"Sweet!"

"If I had told any other girl that they would have looked at me blankly."

"My Dad's a mechanic. He used to own a garage in Houston and he wants to get another one here in La push. He always takes on apprentices; you should ask him about it." She smiled at my expression which had probably taken on a kid at Disneyland look. It had always been a dream of mine to work in a proper garage with proper tools but the only one around was in Forks and they wouldn't take on someone so young.

"You into all that?"

"Yeah I and my Dad did up this old car for my sixteenth but we had to leave it behind so I need a new car."

"What car was it?"

"Ford KA."

"Nice. Want the same here?"

"Nah, I want a jeep. A green jeep to fit in with the woods!" She laughed and I joined in.

"Want a soda?" I asked and she nodded. I chucked her one and she caught it easily.

"We should toast."

"To what?" I asked.

"You still have two eyes."

"I'll drink to that. Here's to having two good eyes!" We laughed and raised our glasses in a mock toast. Callie's frosty exterior had all melted away to reveal the person I had first met at the party and not the pissed, angry girl I had created.

"You have a nice sister."

"Rachel?"

"Do you have another one?" She asked sarcastically thinking I did only have the one.

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Rebecca. She's Rach's twin, lives' in Hawaii with Carl the salmon surfer."

"Cool. Do you miss her?"

"Not really. I was always closer to Rachel."

"Yeah I like her apart from the whole locking me in here but it's not that bad. She's pregnant isn't she?"

"Yep with Paul." I shuddered at the name.

"You don't like him?"

"Not really he is so annoying."

"At least he didn't tell her he wanted her to have his wolf kids. Oh yeah I went there!"

"I didn't mean it like that. You made me nervous!"

"I made you nervous. Some stranger goes I want your baby that makes you nervous!"

"It came out wrong! I explained it all wrong! Imprinting is about making your imprintee happy. By being there brother, friend, lover whatever they need. That's what I want to be to you. Someone you can rely on. I never want to make you cry again."

"Why couldn't you have said that last night?" She sighed but she was smiling. That had to be a good sign.

"You made me nervous." I repeated.

"Jake, after what happened with my family, I'm not ready to let anyone get that close again. For the moment I just want a friend. Someone I can rely on, depend on. Let's see where we get with that. Ok?"

"That sounds great. I propose a toast. To friends."

"friends." she agreed. I smiled at her and my heart soared. Just friends sounded fine to me. It was at that point the door opened and Rachel stood in the doorway with the others behind her all looking sheepishly.

"You worked it out yet?" she asked. I turned to look at Callie and she smiled back at me.

"Yeah, we have."


	16. Not ready

**This is a crap chapter - Sorry about that. You know the drill- Review! Review! Review! And vote!**

**14. Not ready**

**Callie POV **

"So we're forgiven?" Rachel asked for the fiftieth time.

"Yeah." I replied, also for the fiftieth time. I stared across from where I was sitting with the girls to where the boys were talking cars outside the garage. Jake was easy to find in the bunch of tall boys, mostly because his eyes were on me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Man, he really was hot when he smiled.

"And you're _just friends_ then?" Leah asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. I'm not ready for anything heavy yet." I muttered as I looked down at my burger. None of them knew how true that was. I had thought I was ready for a steady relationship and maybe I was ready for a normal relationship. But not an imprint relationship. The level of dedication you had to give and receive in this kind of relationship was so intense that I didn't think I could handle it. I was only just starting to let people back in as it was.

After my mom and Kyle's death I had just put the guards down and not let anyone else in. In my messed up brain I had believed that if I didn't let anyone get close to me then it wouldn't hurt me to lose them. I had shut everyone out, even my Dad who was just as hurt as I was. It had taken a long time and a lot of therapy to get me to let people in. And I did to an extent. I let my Dad in and had friends. Not best friends that you would tell all too but people you could have a laugh with. Boys had been a different matter. After all, in a relationship you had to be honest and open with your other half and I couldn't do that. I couldn't even tell people how my mom had died- Jake didn't know how lucky he was to know that it was a fire that had killed them. Most people usually got an accident. That was why I had only had meaningless relationships with vain people who only cared about themselves and so never asked anything about me. It was how I liked it. Well, how I had liked it but now I wanted something more meaningful and maybe, just maybe Jacob Black could be it. In time.

"What're you thinking about?" Emily smiled kindly at me. I tried not to stare at the right side of her face for too long. There were three long scares running down her face and arm. I had heard it was because of a bear attack but I suspected there was a lot more to it then that.

"Jake." Well, it was partly true. The others all smirked at me and smiled at each other.

"So you're glad we locked you in the garage with him."

"Yes, just don't do it again. I could have been claustrophobic for all you knew!"

"You're not though." Kim pointed out.

"I could have been." The others laughed at my weak defence and Kim linked arms with me.

"When's the baby due?" I asked Rachel as I tried to steer the conversation away from me.

"21st August." She patted her stomach lovingly. At two months pregnant she didn't show yet and her stomach was still enviously flat.

"When's Paul moving in?" Leah asked as she picked up yet another burger.

"Next weekend but it's only until we can afford our own place. I'm not going to sponge off my Dad and anyway the house isn't big enough to have a baby in it."

"How can you stand him?" Leah asked bluntly.

"Leah!" we all gasped in union.

"What? You don't have to listen to his thoughts! God, I know more about your body then you do!" we all pulled faces at the thought while Rachel visible backed away from Leah. I went back to looking at the boys stood outside the garage. Jacob wasn't with the group anymore.

"Where's Jake?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'm here." Jake appeared at my side and I looked away in embarrassment.

"What you doing here?"

"It's my house."

"No, I mean why aren't you with the guys? It look's like your missing out on some great car talk."

"Yeah!" he agreed. "But I'm hungry and you lot look interesting."

"Hungry?! How can you be hungry?! You've eaten like a thousand burgers already plus the chips!" I looked around and realised the others had left and we were alone.

"It was only twenty burgers and two large bags of chips! Quite good for me."

"You're poor Dad. You'll eat him out of house and home."

"If it was a chocolate house then maybe..." He laughed and leaned against the wall. "Let me guess you only had half a burger and two chips." He teased me gently.

"Three burgers and a small bag of chips actually." I stuck my tongue out at him and beckoned for him to sit down next to me.

"I like a girl with an appetite."

"Thanks, I think. So, are you looking forward to being an uncle?" I asked to steer the conversation away from us.

"No, that kid will have 666 on the back of its neck when it's born. Having Paul's genes cannot do a kid any good."

"That's harsh. He doesn't seem..." at that moment Paul and Jared started fighting and had to be dragged into the woods. "Yep, I see your point."

"Did your mean what you said about your Dad taking on apprentices?" I could see the same eager expression that he had had when I first mentioned it in the garage.

"Yeah. I was talking to him about you actually."

"Me?!" he squeaked out and I realised he was worried about what I had said to my Dad about him.

"Don't look so scared. I haven't told him you want me to have your wolf kids. I just told him that you were an amazing mechanic. He is buying a place in town and said he'd contact you when he was up and running."

"Really?!"

"Yes!" I laughed at his enthusiasm at working in a garage with my Dad.

"Your never going to let the wolf kids' thing slide are you?" he asked.

"No, never." I told him simply and he smiled at me as he ran his fingers through my hair.My phone went off and I went off into the garden to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cal!" Tammy's voice came on the line. Tammy had been my best friend since I was five years old and had stuck with me through thick and thin.

"How are you? God, I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah so much. Texas is so boring without you!"

"This place is so green and rainy! You would hate it!"

"How are Anna and Embry?"

"Good. Yeah Embry's cool and he has some great friends."

"Boys?" She specified.

"Yes."

"Any you like?"

"Yes." I admitted and she was so shocked that it took seconds for her to recover.

"No way! At last. You deserve some happiness babe."

"Aww, Tam, I'm so messed up!"

"Why? Just go on a date with him."

"This is different to the other guys. I... I... I think I'm in love with him." 


	17. No one calls my sister a slut!

**15. No one calls my sister a slut!**

**Jacob POV**

"Just friends! Ha!" Paul laughed at me as we washed up. "Just friends! God, you loser!"

"Just because I'm in no hurry to get her knocked up..."

"You wanted to last night '_Callie, Callie, I want you to have my wolf babies'_" He mimicked in a high pitched squeal that was nothing like my voice.

"I never said that!" I growled at him.

"Yeah, so are you happy about being just friends?" He asked quietly as he tried to calm us both down. It got me thinking, was I happy with being just Callie's friend? As much as I could cope with it and would do it for her sake, I was like all the other imprinters- well excluding Quil- who wanted a relationship with their imprtintees. "Well?"

"Umm." I considered lying to him but I knew he would only read it in my thoughts tonight. "I want to kiss her more then anything in the world." Paul laughed and was about to carry on taunting me when Rachel suddenly shouted out.

"For crying out loud will you two shut up!" Rachel screamed before bursting into tears. "How is this good for our baby?!"

"It's alright Rachel, baby!" Paul wrapped his arms around her and rolled his eyes at me. It seemed even he was sick of the mood swings.

"It's not though! Nothing's ok! I'm going to have a baby while I still live at home with my Dad, the fathers a year older then my kid brother and to top it all off I'm about to go and sit with his parents who will just sit there thinking I'm a slut!" She burst into tears again and Paul tried to soothe her with little success.

"What's going on?" Billy asked as he wheeled himself in.

"Nothing." Paul and I muttered in union.

"So Rach just spontaneously burst into tears?"

"She is pregnant. I thought that was what they do." My dad rolled his eyes at me and went over to comfort his daughter. I went back to washing up and thinking about Callie and what she had said to the girl on the phone. She was in love with me! She had forgotten that I had ultra sensitive hearing and could hear every word she said on the phone.

"Come on, we should go." Rach suddenly said and stood up as if the past few minutes hadn't happened. The two of them were going to break the news of her pregnancy to Paul's parents. I was glad I wouldn't have to be there to witness that car crash of a conversation. Paul's parents viewed him as a saint and would not be happy to hear that he was a) going to be a father at eighteen and b) moving out to live with us. As they left I gave them a reassuring smile before wheeling Dad into the living room to watch TV.

"Do you reckon I should have gone with them?" He asked and I turned to see him looking at me nervously.

"No, they'll be fine. Paul won't let them lay into Rachel."

"No, he won't." Billy agreed but he sounded as doubtful as me. Over an hour later Rachel's car pulled up outside the house.

"Dad." I nudged him in his chair and pointed to the front door. "Rach is home." It was then I heard her sobbing as she came up the drive. Alone. "And really upset."

"If they've said anything to her then they'll have me to deal with." He threatened as he moved towards the door. Rachel was in a state when she opened the door.

"Rachel what happened?" I asked as she threw her arms around me. "What did they say? Where's Paul?"

"Paul got angry and had to go out on patrol early." Rachel said in between sobs. My top was damp from her tears as I led her into the living room and onto the sofa. "They were so horrible to me. We sat them down and told them..." she broke off in sobs while we both tried to comfort her.

"What did they say?!" I growled.

"They called me a slut and told me I had wrecked Paul's life among other things."

"They said what?!" I yelled. "No one calls my sister a slut!" I leaped up and quickly ran for the backdoor so I wouldn't change near my family. It had been a long time since my temper had gotten so out of control.

I was a wolf before I had even left the garden. Paul's was the only voice in my head and he hadn't noticed me yet. He was too busy cursing his parents to hear my thoughts.

_Show me what happened _I growled at him with my alpha voice. Paul complied- not that he had much choice- and showed me what had happened when he had gone around to his parents. They had never really liked my sister as even though they knew and understood imprinting they thought that Rachel was too old for him and they were much to serious. They had sat his parents down and told them the news. Both parents had lost it completely. They had called my sister a slut, told her to get rid of it, that she had ruined his life and many other equally nasty things. Rachel had run off and Paul had told them he wanted nothing more to do with them before phasing.

_Shut up! _He yelled at me. It took me a moment to realise I had been howling while watching the scene play out.

_What's going on?_

_Vampires?_

_The Cullen's back?_

_You two had a scrap? _ All fifteen other voices came into our heads quickly. They must have thought we were being attacked. That was the signal after all. Since the Cullen's had left and we had had no more vampires for a while we had decided to step down the patrol with only two on each night but the others had to listen out for a howl which would signal danger.

_Nothing, nothing! Go back to sleep. Paul and I have it in hand. _I explained and slowly the voices faded until only Paul, me and Embry were left. _Embry?_

_She loves you Jake. _

_I know. Why what she said?_

_Nothing to me. Only to this friend of hers who she was talking to all evening. She thinks the world of you. Even set up a job with her Dad for you. She even said she loves you like 20 times but she wasn't ready or something. What does she mean by that?_

_I don't know but I mean to find out. _


	18. We just had too watch them burn

**See I promised it would be up before Saturday, have a great trip! You lot know the drill by now- read, review and vote!**

**16. We just had to watch them burn.**

**Callie POV**

"Go straight down the hall, up the stairs and it's the first door on the left." The secretary told me as she handed me two thousand pieces of paper to get me through the day.

"Thanks." I muttered as I headed for the door. Although I had no real idea as to where I was going. As I stood outside I looked around but couldn't see a flight of stairs.

"Lost?" Jake asked me as he came up behind me.

"Yes, I'm going to English lit."

"So am I. Come on." He took my hand and lead me along the corridor and up a flight of stairs just like the secretary had said.

"I will never learn my way around here." I grumbled as I ran to keep up with him.

"I thought city school's had like thousands of kids in them and were huge." He pointed out as he led me into a classroom full of kids my own age.

"They are but this place is..."

"Right you lot take your seats!" A young woman in her thirties called out and everyone began taking their seats. She turned her brown eyes on me and smiled. "Ah, you must be Callie Whitlock."

"Yes, miss." I smiled at her and felt all eyes on me as the room quietened.

"Class, this is our new student Callie Whitlock, I hope you will give her a warm welcome." Everyone murmured a hello to me while looking me up and down like I was a horse they were betting on. "Callie, would you like to tell us about yourself."

"Umm, well my name's Callie Whitlock and I used to live in Houston with my Dad." I looked at the floor as my cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"So why did you move here?" the teacher prompted.

"My Dad moved in with his fiancée." I know technically she isn't his fiancée yet but it was better then saying he had shacked up with his new girlfriend.

"Is your mom still down in Texas?" She asked. Wow, she hadn't read my file then because in big letters at the top it read **MOTHER AND BROTHER DIED IN FIRE IN 2006. **Just to make sure no one did this.

"She died." I muttered quietly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she gasped and went just as read as me.

"It's fine." I muttered.

"Does anyone have any questions for Callie?" What the fuck! What was this- Question time with Callie Whitlock? Immediately several hands shot up.

"What do you do in your free time?" One girl asked me.

"Um, I like running, horseback riding, basketball and writing. I used to be on the school paper back home." There were many more questions fired at me and I had to answer them before being allowed to sit down next to Jake.

"Wow that was fun." I hissed as I began making notes on Romeo and Juliet.

"You've got all day to go." He reminded me. And boy what a day it was! Every single lesson I was faced with explaining my life story to new people each time. Well apart from this girl and Jake who were in every single lesson with me and heard the same story every time. But at last it was the end of the day and I could finally go home and not look at these people again until tomorrow.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me?" Jake said from my side. He had never left me all day and I had enjoyed his company immensely.

"With you?"

"No, with my twin brother Justin."

"Yeah it would be fun." I agreed quickly as the thought of spending more time together actually appealed to me.

"Cool. You can come in my car." I nodded and followed him, knowing that Embry could see us and would know I was going with him.

"I like the rabbit, it is so sweet!" I cooed as I sat in the passenger side and ran my hand along the doorframe. "Why the rabbit?"

"The parts are easy and cheap to get and I think it's nice."

"You and my Dad are the only people I know who get sentimental over a car."

"It's not a car! It's my baby!" He laughed as he pulled into a dirt lot by the beach. We walked along the beach in silence as we tried to find the perfect spot to sit. In the end we settled on a huge stone that had been smoothed by the sea. "So you going to tell me what happened with your Mom and brother?" His question took me by surprise and I just sat there in shocked silence for a minute.

"I did. They died in a fire."

"That's not an answer." He said softly.

"It's the only answer you or anyone else is getting." I said stubbornly.

"Why does it mean you're not going to let me in?"

"You should know! You lost your mom!" I shrieked. "Look I thought you were ok with being friends!"

"I am but I just want you too let me in!" He put his hand on my arm to stop me from leaving. "And I do understand what you're going through. It was a car accident when I was seven, she was crossing the road and a car hit her. It was a hit and run, they found the driver the next day. Some kid not much older then my sisters. They tried to save her but she was brain dead. My Dad had to make the decision to switch the life support off." His voice cracked as the tears flowed down his face.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could say.

"It was so hard afterwards to get on with life. Everything was so different, everyone was sad all the time and I was so young I didn't understand what had happened. My sisters found it harder to deal with then me. They couldn't be around home anymore without her, so as soon as they could they left home. They didn't even come back when he lost his ability to walk! They left me too look after him all alone. I shouldn't blame them and I didn't mind looking after my Dad because I love him. But it killed him that they didn't come back." He stopped and I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him.

"We were on holiday in Canada." I started to both our surprises. I hadn't been planning on telling him but after he opened up to him I felt I owed it to him. "We had this wooden cabin in the woods. All sweet and picturesque. Then the night before we were meant to leave it just went up in fire. I found out later that it was a cigarette that hadn't been put out by someone walking by. It stopped my Dad smoking; he said it had taken almost everything he loved. My mom and Dad woke up first. I was sleeping in the back room so my Dad went for me as it was more dangerous. We managed to get outside but mom and Kyle were still trapped inside. We could hear them screaming but my Dad couldn't get back in. so we just had to watch them burn." I had to stop as I was sobbing so much. Jake held me against his chest and rocked me back and forth.

"I'll make you better Cal, I promise. It's you and me against the world."


	19. Everything changed

**17. Everything changed**

**Jake POV**

We lay on the beach together in silence, comforting each other about the things we had just revealed to one another. I lay there watching her as she tried to stop crying and I felt guilty for making her talk about it.

"What happened to the person?" She asked suddenly.

"What person?" I asked in confusion.

"The person that killed your mom. You said he was only a bit older then your sister's so I presumed you knew who he was."

"They gave him six years in a cushy young offenders place. He's already walking the streets. Six years was all my mom's life was worse." I growled angrily. It still ate me up inside that he was walking the streets at this very moment when I would never see her again.

"You don't forgive him?" She asked.

"No, he took my mother away from me and left her to die alone in the street. If he had stopped to help her then maybe I could but he just drove off and left her. When they caught him he didn't even ask if she was ok, he was more worried about his own life. Bastard." I swore at the thought of him, how could anyone be so selfish. "Do you forgive the person who started the fire?"

"No, if I ever found out who had done it, I'd kill them. I know it was an accident but they never came forward. Like the person who killed your mom, they just cared about saving themselves and not about us. We deserve to know who started the fire. I think it would give me some closure. It sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"No, I understand what you mean." We sat there in silence for a few minutes just watching the ocean as it lapped at the shore.

"So Bella?" She asked suddenly.

"What about her?"

"What happened between you two?"

"She move to live with her Dad and I met her. I had this stupid crush on her. Then she fell in love with a blood… a vampire. He left and she was really messed up so we became friends but he came back. She went and married him and left. End of story."

"Not a very happy one." She commented.

"It has a happy ending." I quipped back.

"I can't see it unless of course you like being dumped."

"You're my happy ending." To which she burst out laughing and I had to rescue her from falling off the end of the bolder.

"Ok, you beat even Embry in the corny, puke in a bag lines!"

"Bitch!" I leaped on her and began tickling her playfully as she screamed and laughed in equal measure. She screamed out as we fell off the rock and landed on the beach entangled with one another. I rolled off her and lay down next to her while never taking my eyes off her for a second. I could see it in her eyes and feel it on mine- that we wouldn't be able to stay just friends for much longer.

"What's your favourite colour? What?" she asked when she saw the look on my face. "I want to know everything about you."

"Yeah, I want to know everything about you too. And it's blue." That's how we spent the next three days. Lying for hours on the rock as we talked about everything from the pack to what was our favourite food and all the time we ere sharing secret looks and smiles.

Then on the fourth day everything changed.

**Callie POV**

I was head over heels in love with Jacob Black and I had had enough of dancing around the point. I had to tell him the truth before I spontaneously combust with desire. I had been planning to tell him on the beach but he had a wolf meeting and wouldn't be available till later so we had decided to meet at his house. I was sitting in my kitchen waiting till I could go when Embry came in.

"Hey Embry. How are you?"

"Had a fucking awful day. I want to strangle something!"

"That bad."

"Yeah it was." He growled.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you, have you seen my AAR Cd?" I had been looking for it all day and I just wondered if he had seen it.

"No. Why do you reckon I stole it!" He shouted accusingly.

"No, I just meant have you seen it?"

"Well I haven't all right!"

"Ok then. Man you are in a bad mood."

"Oh, for fuck sake will you just leave me alone!!" His hands were shaking violently. It was at this point I made the biggest mistake of my life- I didn't run.

"What is your problem? Why do you have to be such a fucking grump!" I screamed. He lunged at me in anger, just as he phased into a wolf.

I didn't even have time to cry out as his claws and teeth sank into my stomach and chest. The pain rushed over me as I slumped onto the floor. Embry gave out a howl that I guess was his apology. I lay there as a pool of blood spread around me and the world began darkening when a small speck of light appeared in the form of Jacob. His face was crystal clear as he hovered over me with concern across his features.

"Don't worry you'll be fine Callie." He promised as he laid my head on his lap.

"Jake." I croaked.

"Shush. Don't talk, save your strength."

"Jake, listen. I love you." I had to tell him before I died. Then I felt the world dim around me.

"Callie stay with me!" Jake begged as I let the darkness take me.


	20. That girl has timing issues

**18. That girl has some timing issues. **

**Jacob POV**

It started as any normal day.

Well, normal in a pack sense. We had our weekly meeting after school so I couldn't meet Callie at the beach as usual. Instead she was coming round to my house afterwards. As always I was looking forward to seeing her and hanging out with her and not just because she was my imprint but because she was an amazing person to talk to and had a wicked sense of humour.

_Jake! I don't really care about Callie's wicked sense of humour. Can we just get on with this? _Paul growled, he had been especially cranky after moving in with us. Probably because he actually had to do things around the house and pay his way. _Oi! I always pulled my weight at home!_

_Yeah, course you did! _I quipped back.

_For God sake hurry up! _Leah snarled.

_Like you have somewhere to go! _ Paul snapped. Then we heard the howl. Embry, who had for some reason had been late, was howling his head off back in La Push.

_What the hell… _Quil started but then froze, as we saw what Embry was looking at in his kitchen. Callie, my Callie was lying in a pool of her blood which was fast spreading around her. Her top had been mangled by his claws and her skin was a horrible white colour.

_Callie! _I yelp before racing in the direction of her house. _You bastard!_

_I'm sorry. I was just so angry!_

_Show me what happened. _I ordered him and he proceeded to show me him and Callie arguing in the kitchen. I felt the familiar flash of anger and red mist coming across his eyes. Why hadn't Callie run when she had the chance? I felt sick as he lunged at her, the sound of ripping flesh and gushing blood made me feel sick. By then I was outside her house and the smell of her blood was rank in my throat. Somehow I managed to get enough control to phase and pull on my shorts before I raced into the house.

"Callie!" I yelped as I raced to her side. She looked at me with blank eyes that had glazed over. I lay her head into my lap and stroked her hair.

"Jake." She gasped croakily.

"Shush. Don't talk, save your strength." I told her as the tears fell down my cheeks. I could hear Sam shouting into the phone for an ambulance and Jared was pressing his hoody against her wounds to stop the blood flow. I had no idea where the others were.

"Jake, listen. I love you." She gasped out. She had some real timing issues my girl; she waited to tell me until she was lying in a pool of blood. Then her eyes closed and her head fell back into my lap.

"Callie, stay with me!" I begged her.

"Hurry up!" Sam screamed into the phone. Callie's heart gave out a final irregular thump before stopping altogether. Before my conscious had really taken on what had happened I had laid her head back on the floor and was doing compressions on her chest. _Come on Cal_, I mentally begged her. I used the ticking of the clock by the window to keep the beat steady. One, two, three, four. Then I leaned down and blew a lungful of air into her body. How many times had I fantasised about feeling her lips underneath mine, but not like this. I would do anything to not be doing this.

"She's not breathing! Please get here soon!" Sam yelled. "Yeah, we're doing CPR." I went back to doing compressions, _come on baby, come on. _I could feel her blood lapping around my knee and her t-shirt was damp beneath my hands.

"There'll be here soon." Sam promised. I nodded but kept the beat steady. I hated the sound of the artificial beat of her heart. This was the second time in my life that I was grateful I had done the life savers course that had seemed such a waste of time when I had taken it. I was praying it would be enough to save her but this niggling doubt in the back of my head told me I was about to lose her for good. What would I do without her? Hmm, probably find someway to kill myself, even if it meant ordering the guys to do it. I forced yet more air down her lungs and was about to move back to doing compressions when I heard - the most beautiful sound in my world- Callie's heartbeat.

"Jake." Jared grinned at me; he could obviously feel her heartbeat through his hoody.

"I know." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "She did it. The sound of sirens burst through the air as the ambulance came to a screeching halt outside the front door.

"At last." Sam muttered and went to answer the front door. I didn't know how he could be so calm amidst the chaos but then again he had been here before with Emily.

"Thank you." I whispered to Jared while never taking my eye's off Callie.

"No problem, mate." We stopped talking to listen to Sam explaining how Callie had got her injuries as he led the paramedics towards us.

"We think it was a wolf attack. We found her in the woods and bought her back here as we knew it would be too hard to find us in the woods. She will be ok won't she?" you had to admit that he was good in a crisis.

"Oh my!" The woman paramedic whispered as she saw the carnage in the kitchen. The kitchen floor was covered in blood-as were Jared and I-with Callie lying in the middle of it all. The two of them pushed the two of u out the way and began working on Callie. I couldn't take my eyes off her but I could hear Sam pushing the numbers on the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him absentmindedly.

"Calling her Dad and yours."

"Why my Dad?" I asked in confusion.

"You're going to need him, Jake." Sam gave me a sympathetic smile and turned away as he got an answer. "Mr. Whitlock this is Samuel Uley. A friend of Callie's. I'm sorry but there has been an accident."

"What kind of accident? Where is she?" I could hear Jasper's worried response.

"Um, we think it was a wolf attack in the forest."

"Is she ok?" I could hear the panic rising in his voice at the thought of his daughter hurt.

"There taking her to the hospital now. We'll know more when we get there." He promised.

"Is there anyone else with her?"

"Jake's with her." Sam promised.

"Tell him thank you. I'll see you there." He disconnected the call and began calling my Dad while I watched as the male paramedic ran for a stretcher.

"Billy, its Sam. There's been an accident." He said when my Dad picked up the phone.

"No, please not Jacob?" I could hear his voice full of worry as he jumped to the conclusion that something had happened to me.

"No, no, Jake's fine. It's Callie. There's been a wolf attack." He told him quickly as he watched Jared scrubbing the blood off one of his knees. The bloody water made me feel sick and I had to turn away.

"Who did it?" He asked as he jumped to the correct conclusion about what had really happened. Sam looked over but the paramedics were engrossed in moving Callie's body onto the stretcher.

"Embry." He whispered.

"How's Jake?"

"Don't worry, Billy. Jared and I'll look after him."

"Tell him I'll meet him at the hospital."

"I will."

"Bye Sam. Look after Jake for me." He said before hanging up.

"Excuse me." The male paramedic came over as his partner strapped Callie to the stretcher.

"What's happening?" I asked him.

"Where taking her to the hospital now."

"Can I come with her?" I begged.

"Yes, of course. Is she your girlfriend?" He asked sympathetically.

"No, Yes, I don't know." I confessed. "Before she lost consciousness she told me she loved me."

"That girl has some timing issues." He chuckled before leading me out to the ambulance.


	21. Suicide pact

**P.S There will be a lot of Jacob POV while Callie is out of it.**

**P.P.S don't worry Abigail, I made sure that we didn't do our twilight presentation until you were back because I knew how desperate you were to do it. LOL!!!**

**19. The suicide pact.**

**Jacob POV**

I had always had a fear of hospitals, ever since my mom died. I'd never experienced a hospital before then so in my childish head I thought of them as places you went in and didn't come out again. As they rushed Callie off to theatre and I was sent to the intensive care waiting room I couldn't help thinking Callie would never come out of those doors again. I sat down on one of the small seats in the room and waited desperately for the others to get here. I looked around the room to keep my mind off Callie. It was small with only half a dozen chairs arranged around a whitewashed wall. There was a small table full of magazines in the middle of the room and a single window on the opposite wall. I was desperate Sam to get here as I hated being on my own here.

"Jake! What's going on?" Sam and Jared came rushing into the room and sat on either side of me.

"They took her to theatre straight away and I haven't heard anything."

"Paul's brining Billy and Rachel. Leah is picking up Anna from the shop and Emily is picking up Jasper."

"Embry?" I growled.

"I don't know." He confessed.

"When you see him tell him he better keep running because as soon as she's better I'm coming for him." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"Jacob, he's sorry."

"I thought you said you hadn't heard from him."

"Jake, I've been in his position and I know what it's like to do that to someone you care about." I nodded slowly and didn't shake off his hand that lay on my shoulder.

"What happened?!" Jasper appeared breathlessly in the doorway with Emily behind him. His face was etched with pain and worry for his precious daughter.

"There was an accident." I mumbled.

"A wolf attack." He repeated what he had been told and I nodded solemnly.

"You liar!" he yelled and pushed me against the wall.

"No." I started but he stopped me.

"You did it, you bastard! You changed into your freaky wolf around her didn't you!"

"Jake didn't. I did." Embry was stood in the doorway dripping in water and leaving a puddle on the floor.

"You bastard!" Both Jasper and I screamed at him. I wanted to punch his lights out but the arrival of a nurse stopped me. The women looked at us sympathetically as she came in. It was obvious that she was used to squabbling families.

"Are you here for Callie Whitlock?" she asked in a sweet, simpering voice.

"Yes, I'm her father."

"I have her stuff." She gave him a brown bag before leaving quickly and shutting the door behind her. I watched Jasper tentatively open the package to see what was inside. His face blanched white as he pulled out Callie's ruined top. It had been cut open so that they could get it off her although there wasn't much of it left. The top had been green and white strip but now you couldn't tell what colour it was. It was pure red and still damp with her blood. I felt sick at the sight of it, then a single drop of blood fell onto the floor.

I knew I was going to be sick. I raced out of the room and somehow made it to the toilet before I threw up. I stayed leaning over the basin for a long time. I didn't have the strength to get up so I just lay there holding onto the sides of the cubical to try and steady myself.

"Jacob." I felt Jared's hand on my shoulder as he helped me up. I nodded gratefully at him as he helped me over to the line of sinks. I washed my mouth out and began trying to clean the blood off my body. "Here, Billy bought you some clean clothes."

"Thanks." I took the black hoody and faded jeans off him and quickly changed. I felt better not to have the bloodied shorts on.

"My Dad's here?"

"Yeah, he just arrived."

"Jared, if Callie dies today will you kill me?" I asked him suddenly.

"What the fuck?! NO!" he shouted at me.

"Could you live without Kim?" He froze at the question and I knew I had him.

"No, I couldn't." He said at last.

"So if Callie dies will you?" He nodded slowly.

"And if she survives and something happens to Kim then you'll do the same for me?"

"Yes." I agreed.

"A suicide pact." He muttered as we shook on it.

"A suicide pact." I agreed. "Come on we should go." We walked back slowly to the room where even more people had congregated. Embry was stood quietly in the corner, Anna was comforting Jasper and many other wolves had also appeared in the small room.

"Jake, are you ok?" Dad wheeled himself towards me with his concerned eyes looking for any sign of me doing something stupid.

"Alright considering the circumstances."

"This is for you. They found it in Callie's pocket."He pulled out a blood stained letter from the side of the chair. I pulled it out of his grasp and tore into it. The blood hadn't soaked through so the letter was perfectly readable. Its content took my breath away.

_Jacob,_

_If things go to plan you'll never have to read this letter but who am I kidding with us two nothing ever goes to plan. So this is my back up if I run out of courage to tell you to your face the truth. The truth is- I love you with all my heart and I can't take you not knowing it anymore. I want to be your girlfriend, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and –one day- I want to have you weird wolf kids. I've never felt like this before, your always on my mind and when I'm not with you I can't concentrate on anything, when you touch me I feel fireworks and I spend most of my time thinking about kissing you. Basically what I'm trying to say is I love you._

_Callie._

It was just as I was getting over the shock of the letter when a doctor walked into the room with a grim expression.

"Can I talk to Mr. Whitlock please?"


	22. Bedside manner

**OMG!!! IT'S CHAPTER 20!! EVRYONE HAPPY DANCE!!!!**

**Just a warning when the next chapter comes up the voting pole will close! **

**20!!! Bedside manner. **

**Jacob POV**

It felt like he was in there for a life time. In fact it was only five minutes before he came back into the small room with worry and panic written all over his face.

"What's going on?" About half a dozen people asked at the same time. Anna came and wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

"She's lost a lot of blood and they've put her on a ventilator to help her breathing. He said... he said... he said the next seventy two hours were critical." His voice cracked at the end as he relayed Callie's condition to us. The room was spinning violently and I thought I was going to throw up again. Jared put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I smiled my thanks at him.

"Can I see her?" I asked. My Dad looked like he was about to object but before he had a chance to say anything Jasper had nodded his agreement and was walking out of the room with me following like a devoted puppy behind him. We walked in silence down the hall to a brightly lit corridor with doors on both sides. We walked halfway down it before stopping outside room nine. What a coincidence, that was her favourite number.

"You ready?" Jasper asked me and I nodded. He pushed the door open and we went in. Callie was lying in a room full of machines buzzing and whirring around her. There were ventilators, heart monitors, IV tubes and much more equipment that I had no idea what purpose it served her. She was lying in a big hospital bed with the normal white sheets pulled over her with her arms lying on top, the same way all patients were arranged in hospitals. But she wasn't any patient; she was the girl I loved. Jasper went to sit on the chair by her bed while I sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and moved a stray strand of fair hair off her face. I took her hand in mine and felt her cold skin in my own.

"I'm sorry Cal. I'll never let any one hurt you ever again." I promised her as I kissed her hand.

"You really care about her, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"She means the world to me." I agreed.

"She's changed so much since she met you."

"Really?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she's so much like her old self again. After her Mom and Kyle died she just shut down completely. I didn't think she would ever go back to my normal, happy girl but then she met you. A few days with you and my little girls back. You should go into therapy." He joked and I smiled at him.

"She said it was a fire."

"She did?" He asked in surprise. "She's never told anyone that before."

"We kind of swapped stories."

"What stories?" He asked sceptically.

"She told me about her Mom and brother and I told her about mine." I explained as I traced the lines of her palm with my fingers.

"What happened to your Mom?"

"She died in a car accident when I was seven."

"I'm sorry." He muttered the universal answer after hearing of someone's death.

"Thanks."

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." His voice cracked and I watched the silent tears fall down his face.

"You won't lose her. She's a fighter." I promised.

"She's all I have left, my little girl."

"She said you saved her from the fire."

"Yeah. She used to ask me if I had the chance to go back and save one of the others instead would I. I said no, I was glad it was her but she didn't believe me. I was telling the truth, she's my little girl. It sounds bad doesn't it? That I had a favourite child but I couldn't help it. I can't lose her, Jake, I just can't."

"You won't lose her." I promised with forced positivity. We sat in silence for a long time, both of us just looking at Callie lying there. I heard him rustling after a while so I turned to see what he was doing. He had a crumple picture in his hand.

"Can I see?" I asked and he handed me the photo. I stared down at the picture of Callie. She could only have been about six or seven with her big brother, Kyle. They were stood in the middle of a corn field. She was the cutest kid I had ever seen; her blonde hair was pulled in pigtails around her cheerful face and a floaty pink dress that was too big and reached her ankles. Her brother was tanned with curly blonde hair and green eyes. He reminded me of someone I knew- or had known- and it was really bugging me. All three of them reminded me of someone if I was honest but I couldn't place it. It would come to me eventually and at the minute I had more pressing issues.

"Where was it taken?" I asked as I handed back the picture.

"On my parent's ranch. Callie's always loved it there."

"What was her mom like?"

"Hazel? The most beautiful woman I ever met. I think I've got a photo somewhere." True to his word a second later he handed me a photo of Hazel. She was beautiful, not a patch on her daughter but still beautiful. Callie didn't look much like her but shared a few features- the same heart shaped face and almond shaped eyes. She had pale skin; hazel eyes (probably where she got her name from) and light brown hair that was cut in a bob around her face. "She was something, wasn't' she?"

"Yeah, she was pretty." I agreed.

"She was a great mom. Her and Callie were so close; God knows how the poor kid's turned out like she has with just her useless old Dad."

"She's always saying how much she loves you and what a great Dad you are."

"That's the kind of girl she is, you should know that."

"I do." I agreed. "Cal said that you met Anna at college."

"Yeah, we were college sweethearts but when we graduated I moved back down to Texas and she went back to Makah. We tried a long distance relationship but it just didn't work and we lost touch. We met up again on this college friend's website and it started up again. I was so nervous when I introduced Anna to Callie. I wouldn't have started a relationship with her if Callie didn't like her, but they got on like a house on fire. And Embry was a nice boy. Then I move Callie here and find out he turns into a wolf and attacks her. I don't mean any offense; you seem like a nice boy."

"None taken."

"It's odd, I thought I would hate any boy that Callie bought home but you seem so decent. She hasn't stopped talking about you all week. It's Jake this and Jake that and of course any budding mechanic is fine by me." I laughed along with him. "You live with your Dad and sister, don't you? Billy seams like a nice man."

"He's a great Dad. Yeah I live with him, my sister Rachel and her boyfriend Paul."- I tried not to grimace when I said his name.-"but I have another sister in Hawaii called Rachel, she lives with her husband Carl."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah, at times like this I do. Rachel's the motherly one and Rebecca is the control freak, it comes in handy in a crisis."

"What was your mom like?"

"Nice, she was an amazing woman. I wish I could have known her for longer, like my sister's did." It had always been my deepest regret that I had never really known her. I suddenly remembered the picture I had in my wallet. I dug it out of my hoody and pulled out the family photo I carried around. It was taken when I was five and we were on one of our scarce holidays to Tennessee. I was on my Dad's shoulders and my mom had her arms around both my sisters.

"Wow, that's a nice family, you've got there."

"Thanks."

"Sorry to interrupt." A nurse came into the room, brining with her all the sound of the outside world. "I just have to cheek on her wounds." We both nodded and I moved off the bed as she pulled the covers off Callie and lifted the gown she was wearing to reveal the thick bandages that covered her stomach. I watched in horror as she slowly unwound the bandages to reveal the vivid red wounds Embry had inflicted on her.

"Jake, are you ok?" Jasper asked but I couldn't answer. I just raced out of the room as quickly as I could. I ended up in the canteen desperately trying to get the coffee machine to work without the use of my burred eyes.

"Jacob." My Dad's sympathetic voice called across the canteen. I turned and moved towards the room while trying not to bump into anything. I slumped down in the seat next to him and felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Dad." I whimpered before bursting into tears. He wrapped his arms around me and comforted me quietly as I cried.

"She'll be ok, Jake." He promised.

"Jake." A familiar voice came from behind me and Embry stood behind me.


	23. The you are in so much trouble look

**Ok, the voting pole has officialy closed! And another has now opened! It is to get your input on an idea I had for the story about Jacob's paternity- should Billy be Jacob's dad and if not who should? I would love your input. **

**21. The **_**you are in so much trouble **_**look.**

**Jacob POV**

I turned around to see Embry looking sheepishly at me. Before I could even get a handle on my temper I was across the room and slamming Embry into the vending machines. The machine tipped with both our weight and we ended up on the floor with the broken machine beneath us.

"You bastard!" I screamed at Embry as I pulled him up and hit him against a wall again and again.

"Jake, please! I am so sorry! She's my sister; I didn't mean to hurt her! I'm sorry!" He begged as I began to punch him in the stomach again and again. A smile of vengeful pleasure on my face each time I felt my fist come into contact with his stomach.

"You're not sorry you bastard! If you cared about her, loved her like a proper brother would then you would never ever have got that angry!" I moved my blows to his head, it was more effective. I realised then that he wasn't shielding himself but letting me hit him again and again. He wanted me to punish him for what he had done to Callie but this realisation didn't stop me from hitting me. If I was honest it made me even more angry with him because I wanted him to put up a fight and argue. That way I wouldn't feel guilty for beating him up like this.

"I was trying to get out of the room but she got in the way!"

"Yeah, she jumped right in your way. She wanted this to happen to her." I hissed sarcastically as I sent my leg upwards with all the force I could muster. The air was knocked out of him as he doubled up in pain.

"Jake please, I'm sorry. If I could turn back time then I would." He whimpered as I landed more blows on him without stopping for a minute to consider his apology. I was about to land a particularly nasty blow to his head when suddenly he wasn't in front of me anymore. Sam and Paul were holding me against the wall that just a few minutes ago I had smashed Embry against. The red mist was still clouding my mind and I wanted to get at Embry- to finish what I had started. I was lucky that I hadn't phased during the fight but somehow I could keep myself in control. I pushed against my two captures but to no avail. If it had been me against one of them then I would have easily beaten them but the two of them could pin me to the wall with ease. I looked over to where Embry was sitting on a chair with Quil and Leah fussing over him- His face and clothes was covered in blood. They were cleaning the blood off to get to the rapidly healing wounds below. We were lucky that the part of the canteen we were in was hidden from the rest by a wall so there were no witnesses to call security. I was desperate to keep it that way as the last thing I needed was to be kicked out of the hospital where I couldn't see Callie.

"Jacob Black." My dad growled at me from where he was sitting watching that action unfold. I suddenly realised that had had been yelling at me through the entire fight but I had been too focused on Embry to notice. I turned to look at him and felt my blood freeze as I recognised the look on his face- the you are in so much trouble look. It came out every few years when I (and it was usually Me.) or my sisters did something so bad that my Dad got so angry he wanted to punish us. Our mum had always been the authoritive one and when she died my dad had carried on with his laid back parenting so we never got any real telling off unless we did something incredibly bad.

I could easily remember the last time I had seen that look on my Dad's face. It had been after the motorbike incident a year ago when I had ratted Bella out to get her away from Cullen. I knew it wouldn't be fair to rat her out and not mention my part in fixing them up and riding with her. I had known that Charlie would ring Billy and he would blow his top. One of his few rules was about motorcycles- we were never allowed on one or to ride one. He saw them as death traps and had drummed into us how severe his punishments would be if we were ever caught on one.

I had sat outside the house for a long time before getting up the strength to go inside and face the wrath that would no doubt be waiting for me. Eventually I knew I had to go in or it would just piss him off even more so I slowly walked up the path and through the front door. True to form my Dad was sitting in his chair and waiting for me be the front door. He had that look on his face which told me I was for it.

"I take it Charlie phoned." I mumbled as I kicked my shoes off.

"Yes, he phoned an hour ago. In a right state that Bella had got on a motorbike. He's angry at me for letting it go on under my nose!"

"That's not fair, you didn't know." I felt guilty for causing yet another rift between them but Charlie knew the restraints the wheelchair put on Billy and how he wouldn't of been able to get down to the garage.

"No, I made the mistake of trusting my son to do the right thing but don't worry I won't be making that mistake again."

"Dad, I'm sorry I never meant to lie to you."

"Don't Jacob. You knew what you were doing was wrong! How many times do I have to tell you I never want you on a motorbike? You could have got both of you killed!"

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to Bella and I heal quickly, nothing could have happened to me."

"You could still have gotten hurt Jacob! You're not indestructible! Just because you can turn into a werewolf doesn't mean all of my rules go out the window and you can do as you please!"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"I don't want to hear it Jacob. You're grounded for three months, you are only allowed out of this house for school and patrol. I want those bikes sold by next week- if not then take them to the scrapheap. And I've asked Sam to keep an eye on your thoughts- if you get on a bike again then I'll know about it. Now get to your room- I don't want to see or hear you until dinner." He told me coldly as I did what he wanted and headed to my box room. I felt like crap- I'd lost Bella, my Dad wasn't talking to me and to top it all off I was grounded for three months! I tried to do some homework but it was pointless so I just lay there and contemplated my crappy life.

"Jacob, dinner." My dad called from the kitchen in the same cold, monotone voice.

"Coming." I muttered as I steadied myself for the coldness that would be served up with dinner. The table had two plates full of spaghetti on it and my Dad was already eating. I sat down and pushed my food around the plate- for once not even hungry.

"Jacob." I looked up at my Dad who was watching me with concern in his eyes rather then anger.

"Sorry. I'm not really hungry tonight."

"Jake, I know this thing with Bella and the Cullen's is getting you down but everything will work out ok. You'll see."

"I'm really sorry Dad."

"I only make these rules because I love you and want to keep you in one piece."

"I know Dad."

"You're still grounded though."

"I guessed that." I smiled at him as the tension between us was broken.

"Jacob." My dad pulled me out of my memories and back to the hospital. I let my shoulders sag in defeat and my two captors let me go. I turned to look at Embry who was already healing but the worst hits were still gushing blood. I felt a wave of guilt rush over me as I looked at my friend and the state I had put him in.

"I never meant to hurt her, Jake. I promise I never meant to hurt her."

"I know you didn't, Embry." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay. It's not as bad as it looks." I walked over to Embry and pulled him into a bear hug. "Go back to Callie; she needs you more than we do."

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement before turning to look at my dad.

"Go back to Callie and try not to cause anymore trouble." I nodded and started my walk back to Callie's room in intensive care. It was as I came through the door to the reception area by Callie's corridor that I heard the alarm bells that meant one of the patients had gone into arrest. I felt my heart skip a beat as I worried about Callie. No, she'd be fine, I reassured myself. The doors of Callie's room burst open and her body was rushed out and towards theatre by several shouting doctors.

"Callie."


	24. Can't you stay out of trouble?

**Ok, I was seriously scared so I quickly wrote the next chapter- if you have no idea what I am talking about then read Fanpire's review which is seriously scary. So you get this chapter but I would love some reviews and some vote's in my poll. Please, I am begging you!! And no I am not above begging. **

**22. Can't you stay out of trouble for one minute?**

**Jake POV (as if you couldn't guess!)**

I watched as they rushed Callie away, back to the theatre presumably. Jasper appeared in the doorway of the room.

"What happened, she was fine when I left?" I raced towards him and just managed to stop before colliding into him.

"I don't know she just suddenly stopped breathing. They said something about internal bleeding." I watched as his face crumpled and his voice cracked. "I knew she wasn't out of the woods but I thought she was going to live."

"She will live. She has to live." I repeated the words over and over again as we stood there. I wasn't sure how long we were both stood there dumbstruck but suddenly Anna came running down the corridor, someone had obviously gone to get her.

"She'll be ok, Jasper." She wrapped her arms around him before leading him back into the room to wait for news. I sat on the now empty bed while Anna and jasper sat on the chairs. As she held and comforted him I could see the love between them. It was sweet but while the girl I loved was lying on an operating table fighting for her life I wasn't in the mood to watch love's young dream.

"Mr. Whitlock?" A white coated doctor appeared in the doorway some time later.

"Yes, what's going on with my daughter?" he asked urgently.

"Do you want to speak with me privately?" The doctor asked as he let his gaze go from Jasper, to Anna, to me.

"No anything you have to say about my daughter can be said in front of Anna and Jacob." The doctor nodded slowly before moving into the room and shutting the door quietly.

"They're just bringing Callie back down now. She had some internal bleeding from her injuries that we didn't pick up on when we operated earlier, I'm really sorry but we thought we had stopped it all. She will be fine but her body has suffered massive trauma and its resting. We don't know when she'll wake up but we know she will. She just needs time." He explained in the simplest terms possible.

"Thank you for everything." Jasper smiled his gratitude at the doctor. Just as he had promised not long later Callie was bought back in and hooked back onto all the monitors that began there incessant beeping and whirring to keep up with her body.

"If anything happens just hit the button and a nurse will come straight in." A Pretty nurse instructed us before leaving. I went back to sitting on the bed next to Callie and holding her hand. She felt so cold next to my skin and she felt so fragile- her skin was almost translucent in colour and the veins where the needles had been inserted bulged out and stretched her skin. Rather then her usual healthy blood hair and glowing face, her hair was washed out and her skin was pale and gaunt. I wished it was like sleeping beauty where I just had to kiss her and she'd wake up fine but instead I had to wait patiently for her body to wake up by itself. I had never been much good at patience.

"I need a coffee." Jasper said suddenly, breaking the silence of the room after a long time.

"I'll come with you." Anna got up and followed him out of the room. I could remember Embry once saying she had always hated hospitals. Not long after they left a different nurse came into the room to cheek on her.

"She can hear you, you know. You should talk to her." She told me as she took her blood pressure.

"Really?"

"Yes, she'll be able to hear you, I don't know whether she will remember what you say when she wakes up but that's a different matter." She laughed as she left the room.

"Is that right, Callie? Can you hear me?" I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Honestly, you. Can't you stay out of trouble for one minute? I leave you alone for a split second and you try dying on me. Well I'll do you a deal if you wake up I promise I'll take you down to your Grandparent's ranch. You'd like that right?" That was how I spent the next five days- promising Callie all sorts of weird and wonderful things in order for her to wake up for me. I barely ever left her side I even slept there despite both Jasper and my Dad's objections.

"Your toast any good?" Jasper asked on the sixth day as we sat eating breakfast by Callie's bedside.

"No, yours?" I asked as I gave up on the soggy toast and threw it in the bin.

"No, it's more like porridge then toast." He moaned as he joined me by the bin. I would have lost at least a stone by the time Callie came out after eating all this hospital food. I went back to my seat on the edge of her bed and settled myself in for another long wait.

"Dad." Callie I croaked as she opened one green eye. "What's going on?"


	25. Guardian angels

**Yes, Fanpire you ARE that bad, but I still love you! And she's back!!**

**23. My guardian angels. **

**Callie POV (Have you missed her?)**

The darkness that had kept me in its grip for God knows how long was starting to weaken. The black abyss was starting to lighten for me. I had been able to hear voices for so long- My Dad's, Anna's, Embry's and Jacob's. My Jacob, how I had long to reach out when he had been crying and comfort him, tell him everything would be alright and how we would be together soon. Now however the voices were even clearer and I was more aware of my surroundings and my own body. Before it was like I was in a black void with only the voices to cling too but now I could feel the sheets over my body and the dull throbbing pain that the pain killers hadn't been able to cover up completely. I tried desperately to move my hand but my body wouldn't obey me. I doubted it would let me talk or open my eyes either but this was me, I had always been stubborn and I wouldn't back down. I could hear my Dad was here, he had been talking about cars to Jacob. So I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"Dad." I managed to croak to everyone's surprised, even my own. I knew I had to play along as I didn't know what cover story they had told my Dad so I decided to play ignorant. "What's going on?" I asked as I managed to open one eye. I was nearly blinded by light after so many days of darkness. I was in a small room with machines all around me. Jacob was sitting on my bed and my Dad was sitting on a chair next to my bed, his face full of shock as he took in the fact that I was awake. I had never been so grateful to see his face in my life.

"Callie." His whispered my name before pulling me into a hug. My arms decided to do what they were told and hug him back. I felt the weight on the bed shift as Jacob went to get off, probably trying to give the two of us some space. I reached out with one arm and grabbed his wrist to keep him here. His wrist felt really warm and familiar from all the times I had spent _accidently _brushing against him or grabbing his wrist to steady myself. He sat back down again with a chuckle but I didn't let go of him, it felt too nice.

"Never, ever do that to me again, Cal. I can't lose you." My dad's voice was thick with emotion and tears.

"I promise Dad, you and me against the world." I repeated something Jacob had told me on the beach.

"I know, Cal. You had me worried for a second there." He told me as he pulled away from me. His eyes went form Jacob to me before he sighed. "I'll go get a nurse and a coffee. I think I need one." Which translated as- I'll go so you two can talk and snog privately.

"Thanks Dad." I whispered in appreciation. I waited until he had shut the door behind him before looking at Jacob's perfect face. Even though he was crying he still looked so beautiful with his russet coloured skin and sharp, well defined features.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered as he moved my hand down from his wrist to his hand and began playing with my fingers.

"I'll try." I promised him as I lay back on the bed, there was so much I wanted to say too him but I didn't know where to begin. Luckily Jake saved me.

"I got your letter." He whispered before taking it out of his pocket. The familiar envelope was covered in dried blood which made me feel real queasy as I knew it was mine.

"I love you." I whispered and watched him give me that amazing grin of his before leaning over so that our faces were inches apart.

"I love you, Callie." He whispered as he leaned in towards me. I felt his lips brush lightly against mine, barely touching me at first. His lips were so soft against mine and I wanted more, I needed more. I moved my hands up around his neck to pull him closer to me and he did exactly what I wanted. One of his hands was stroking my cheek while the other played with my hair, it felt so nice to finally have him so close to me. Eventually he pulled away and I was grateful as my lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't be getting you so excited."

"No, excitements good." I grinned at him and he kissed me again. "Then again you're probably kicking yourself that I woke up."

"What?! Did you hit your head when you went down? Why wouldn't I want you to wake up?" His shocked face made my burst out laughing.

"Well now you have to go through with all those promises you made me. Lets see, you owe me: a trip to my Grandparents, a puppy, a hand built car, a trip to Phoenix, a shopping trip where you go in all the shops I want, a date at the cinema watching a rom-com, hot sex and my personal favourite the date of my dreams as soon as I get out of here." I laughed as I remembered all the amazing things he had promised me in a desperate bid to get me to wake up.

"You remembered all that?!" He cried in embarrassment and I swore he blushed. I grinned and stroked his cheek gently.

"Yeah, I could hear everything. It was sweet."

"You reckon?" He looked at me with an uncertain expression on his face.

"Yeah, it was. Which was your favourite?" I asked after a while.

"Hot sex." He grinned.

"You are such a boy!" I laughed as I pulled him closer and kissed him. "I suppose I'm kind of lucky really that I had my two guardian angels watching over me."

"Your Mom and Kyle?" He guessed correctly.

"Sounds like someone who knows."

"Yeah, same as you really. I reckon she's always looking over us." I nodded in agreement. Anyone who thought that what we were saying was a load of crap was the lucky ones. Because they couldn't have lost anyone if they thought like that. Speaking as someone who knew what it was like to loose someone you always liked to think of them as still here, watching over you like they had done in life. That was why to me Kyle and my Mom would always be watching over me as my guardian angels.

"Callie, I am so sorry." I turned around to look at the door and there stood Embry...


	26. NOTE

Sorry it has been so long but I have been on holiday to Cornwall with angel of apathy and it was amazing! It has also given me lots of inspiration for my stories and even an idea for a new one! Also just a quick warning, in September I am starting that lovely thing called GCSE's (cry) which means I actually have to do some work so there will be less frequent updates but don't worry I will finish them all. I really appreciate all the lovely reviews you guys give me and a huge thank you to everyone who has voted as I appreciate the help and it will come in handy. So to make up for the lack of updates here is a preview of the next chapters:

**Dangerous games: **

Sorry that it has been so long but the chapter I am writing is giving me serious writers block (seriously not helped by me accidently deleting what I had written). I know what is going to happen in the ones after and I am happy to inform you that there will be a sequel! To make up for the delay in the update I have updated the summary which has some spoilers in it which I think you will enjoy! In the next chapter the Whitlock's will finally change into vampires and Clara falls in love with Paul.

**Back then:**

Sorry again about the delay but I have half the chapter written already this means that it won't be too long before it is up. In this one Alex and Jade have a race against time to get out of Manchester while they're being pursued by not only MI6 but also the mafia who are desperate to save Jade from the clutches of MI6.

**The Osirens:**

Yeah, this ones kind of been forgotten but I will do another chapter and if people like that then I will continue and if not then I'll give up on it, so if you like this story then please review. In the next chapter Lexi will meet a mysterious stranger in the woods but is he all that he seems?

**Happily ever after:**

This has to be my favourite story, and not just because it has Jacob in.i am so gratefull for all the support and reviews I get. So you lot are used to having seriously frequent updates, in the next chapter Callie and Embry sort out their differences and Callie and Jake get closer.

**Alice's new dawn:**

Loving the support this story is getting and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Molly goes to see her mother and is shocked by the state she is in. We find out more about Molly's past and why she hates her mother.

**Healing the hurt:**

Ashley and Owen escape on holiday to Spain before reluctantly heading back to cola club to meet the colas.

**The revenge (new one!): **

A new Harry Potter fan fiction and the first chapter should be up now. It is set after Serrius' death, with the death eaters after his muggle daughter, Lottie, Dumbledore takes her to Hogwarts to keep her safe.


	27. apologies

**24. Apologies**

**Callie POV**

I beckoned for Embry to come into the room. I didn't know how to feel whether I should be angry, pissed, scared or understanding. I just felt tired (God knows why, I had just slept for days.) and numb as if it hadn't really happened to us and this was someone else's drama.

"Callie, I am so sorry. I never ever meant to hurt you. If I could turn back..." I held my hand up to stop him.

"I know Embry, I understand." I gave him a smile and reached out to give him a hug. He faltered for a second and looked at Jacob wearily as if he needed his approval to come near me.

"I forgive you. And so does Jake, Don't you?" I looked at Jake to prompt him but he was already feverishly nodding his head. "So come over here and give me a hug."

"You're certainly feeling better." He grinned at me and gently hugged me, his arms barely touching my skin. "I love you, Callie."

"Love you too, Embry." We were both crying as we pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, Embry. For what happened before." Jake pulled Embry into a bear hug which left me wondering what exactly happened between them.

"All forgiven, Jake."

"What did happen earlier?" I asked sceptically.

"Nothing." Embry started but Jake cut in.

"I beat him up because I was angry with him. Don't glare at me I feel bad enough already." I took a deep breath before talking so I could hide my anger at the boys testosterone fuelled fight.

"Right, we've all done wrong, well except for me but I'm perfect so that doesn't count." I grinned at them. "And now we've all made up so let's have a big group hug and make up."

"Do we have to?" They both groaned but the look on my face shut them up and begrudgingly they moved closer and we had a big group hug all together. Embry pulled away quickly as he realised me and Jake wanted more then a group hug with each other. I felt Jake's lips move to my ear and he whispered I love you before moving back to kiss my lips.

"God, can you two leave the making out until I've gone."

"Sorry, I can't help it, your sister is so sexy." Jake laughed in my ear before moving away to sit back on my bed. It was good as only a second later my Dad came back in with a nurse and Anna. The look on his face when he saw Embry in here with me was scary and I honestly thought he would hit him. So someone must have told him the truth. I turned my accusing gaze on Jake but he shook his head and mouthed Embry. Wow, Embry was brave.

"Dad, it's ok, everything's sorted now." I gave him a look that told him to back off. Luckily the nurse didn't seem to notice and if she did then she didn't say anything.

"Callie, it's so good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" The blonde nurse asked as she began to check my blood pressure and heart rate.

"Yeah, I feel ok thanks."

"Any pain, I mean you have had high doses of pain killers but you may still suffer some discomfort and pain."

"Yeah there is a bit of pain but nothing I can't handle." I smiled at the unconvinced faces that stared at me and squeezed Jake's hand which had gone unnaturally stiff in mine.

"Well if it gets really bad then just press the red button and I'll get you some more morphine. The doctor will be here shortly to talk to you about your injuries." Her face had suddenly gone stiff and the smile was forced onto her face.

"What? What's going on?" I felt my pulse quicken and I stared desperately at Jake for reassurance but he looked just as scared as me.

"The doctor will talk it all through with you later." The nurse gave me another fake smile but it wasn't fooling me.

"What is going on?!" I yelled at her. "Why won't you tell me?!"

"The doctor will be here any minute to explain more." As if by magic the door opened and a white coated man walked in who looked about twelve.

"Hi, Callie. You're looking much better."

"Look can we cut the chit chat and will you just tell me what the hell is wrong." My voice cracked on the last bit as I realised how scared I was. He looked around and was about to point out that I may want to do this privately but I had had enough of the pleasantries. "Just tell me!"

"There were a few complications with your surgery." The doctor started.


	28. Can't I have one good day?

**25. Can I just have one good day? **

**Callie POV**

"What kind of complications?" My voice was barely a whisper; Jake's hand was unnaturally cold and clammy in mine.

"The wolf's claws had cut through one of your fallopian tubes which we had to remove and the top of your womb was also damaged but we could repair it although it is very scarred. This all means that you're going to find conceiving and carrying a child full term difficult. It won't be impossible; to be fair it could go either way- I have seen women like you have children easily but I have also seen them undergo years of miscarriages and still births. When you're older and ready to start thinking about having a family then we can talk about your options. I know this is a lot to take in and we can talk more later, when you have got over this news. I am so very sorry, are you ok?" I nodded although the tears were falling down my cheeks and my eyes were so blurry that I couldn't even see the doctor. I felt Jake squeeze my hand tightly and I tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to get myself under control for his sake. The doctor mumbled something and left with the nurse in tow. No one said anything for a minute; we were all trying to get over the shock of what he had said.

"Callie, I am so..." Embry started and he sounded really unhappy. But I was through being so forgiving because of him the likelihood was that I might never have kids.

"Just get out." I hissed at him. He did what he was told and practically ran from the room. I felt slightly guilty as I watched through my tears at Anna as she decided whether to go after her son or stay here with us. My Dad decided to save Anna that choice.

"Just go after him, he's _your_ son after all." My Dad practically growled at her, she looked like she was on the verge of tears as she left. My dad sighed before turning back to me and wrapping his arms around me. "It's going to be ok, honey."

"Yeah, Cal, we'll be ok. You'll see, everything will be ok." Jake promised me as he kissed my hand. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he was trying to hold back the tears and stay strong for me. I didn't know what I would do without him and my dad here for me.

A little while later and I had my emotions under enough control to properly look at the two of them as I had had my face hidden in my dad's chest. Both of them had been crying and quickly wiped the tears away when they saw me look at them.

"Are you ok, honey?" My dad asked as he gave me a weak smile in an attempt to make me feel better. It failed miserably but it was nice of him to try.

"I will be." My voice didn't sound like my own as it was all hoarse and croaky. "Can I have some water please?"

"Of course, baby." Jake reluctantly let go of my hand and went over to the table by my bed to pour me a glass. The water was cold and helped to clear my head from the dark mist that had formed in my brain.

"Dad, you should go and find Anna, she'll be really upset."

"I know, I feel really bad about what I said but I can't look at that boy after what he has done to you." His voice went dark and menacing as he said that.

"Dad, this isn't going to work between you and Anna if you hate her son. We're a family now and we have to work through our differences. I need to forgive Embry and so do you. I feel bad about the way I talked to him because I know he didn't mean to do it." I voiced my guilt which had built up in my stomach because I knew he hadn't meant too and I just had to forgive him like Emily had with Sam. _She didn't lose her ability to have kids though,_ I thought angrily. I mentally shook myself; I couldn't carry on being so full of self pity.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about." My Dad patted my head affectionately. "But I do, you're right I need to find Anna. Will you be alright if I leave for a bit? While I'm gone I can get you some of your stuff from home."

"I'll be fine, Dad, I've got Jake. And having some of my stuff here would be good." With a final kiss on my forehead he left. I looked at Jake and for once he wasn't looking at me. Fear rose as bile in my stomach. No matter what Jake had said in the garage we both knew the real reason behind imprinting was the need to pass on his wolf genes to the next generation, so now that I would have difficulty having children did that mean the imprint would also go."Jake, do you still love me?"

"Yes, Babe of course I love you. You're everything to me." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I just thought that because the imprint was to pass on the wolf gene now that I can't I thought it would go." I held back the sob that was bubbling in my throat at the thought of losing him.

"Cal, I love you more then anything. Nothing will ever change that, I promise you." He leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"It feels like it's all my fault." I whispered.

"Why?"

"I made such a fuss about never having your wolf children. It feels like God is playing this awful joke on me, so now I can't have your freaky wolf children." He hugged me tightly against his chest which caused pain to shoot through my body but I didn't complain, being wrapped up in his arms made the pain in my heart feel better. And the pain in my heart hurt way more then anything my body would ever feel.

"Callie, don't beat yourself up about something that isn't your fault. It was nobodies fault, not even Embry's, it was just some accident."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you Callie."

The next few hours past with relative ease, my Dad came back with my stuff and news that Anna and him had reconciled but he said nothing about Embry. I managed to convince my Dad to go without to much fuss, mostly because he was almost asleep in his chair. Unfortunately Jake was a whole other matter.

"I'm fine sleeping in the chair, really."

"No, you need to go home and get some decent sleep and some decent food in you." He looked like he was about to argue but the door opened and Paul stood in the doorway.

"Hey Callzagie, how ya feelin'?" He grinned at me.

"Yeah ok but my name is Callie."

"Yeah I know but Callzagie's better."

"Ok then, not being funny but what are you doing here?"

"Bought Billy here to bring you home. See I can pull my weight, soon I'll replace you as favourite son!" I couldn't help but laugh at him; he was so funny when he wasn't being a dickhead.

"So where is my Dad?" Jake asked as he bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Right here." Billy pushed himself into the room and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back, his grin was infectious. "How are you, Cal? Feeling better?"

"I'm ok, actually I need a favour."

"Go ahead."

"Will you take Jake home, make sure he gets some decent food, goes to bed early and doesn't show up here until at least late mourning."

"I can do that." He laughed.

"I am still here you know!" he groaned.

"Yeah and now we're going, come on Jakey."

"That nickname was old when I was five and I'm coming." He agreed. "I love you Callie, if you need anything call me."

"I will and I love you." I kissed him gently before watching him leave.

I waited until I was sure Jake couldn't hear me before I burst into tears.


	29. Count your blessings

**26. Count your blessings**

**Jake POV**

I felt numb. I knew it wouldn't last long and that I should cling to it before the pain exploded in me but it felt wrong to be, for the minute at least, free of pain when Callie was obviously devastated.

"Was Callie in pain only she looked like she had been crying?" My Dad asked from across the table where we were all eating ragu Spaghetti in silence.

"She had some bad news today." I whispered as a knife twisted in my heart.

"Is she going to be ok?" Rachel asked, worry coating her voice.

"She's going to have difficulty having kids." I refused to say she couldn't have kids as it just sounded so final.

"No." Rachel whispered before squeezing my hand.

"_I'm _ok but I'm worried about Cal. I was wondering if you would go in and see her tomorrow, I think she needs to see a friendly face at the minute." Rach had always been able to put a smile on my face when I was glum and I was hoping she could do the same with Cal.

"Yeah, of course I will, poor kid. Is it because of what happened or was there a problem before?"

"Because of what happened." The red mist descended over my face and I had to fight hard to control it. And I did but not before I had crushed a spoon. "Sorry, Dad." I muttered as I went to get a new one.

"It's ok. Why don't you have a nice relaxing bath and then go to bed nice and early. Not being funny but you look like you need it." My Dad looked seriously worried about me, not that you could blame him I must look shit after so many sleepless nights.

"Yeah, I think I will." I finished up my spaghetti, shoved my plate by the sink and headed to our tiny bathroom to have a nice bubbly bath. I filled the bath right up to the top and filled it was nice smelling bubbles that I think were my sisters. As always the water wasn't hot on my skin but it was relaxing.

It was never going to last long was it. I was lying in the water when the pain finally came. I knew I should have been grateful for the numbness, the pain was way worse then anything Bella had ever made me feel. The whole future Cal and I had seemed to have been twisted and reshaped because of a split second decision. The look on Callie's face as the news had registered haunted me like a ghost. _No, come on Jake! You have to think positive, for her sake at least. _I told myself harshly as I tried to get a handle on my emotions. After all there were so many different routes you could take- IVF, surrogacy, adoption and all that. We'd be alright and anyway we were still kids there was no need to get all heavy, yet.

So to calm myself down I did what my Dad always told me to do when I was upset, count my blessings. So here goes-

1. Callie, the best thing in my life. Ever. She was awake and out of the woods. Sure we had had some bad news but we would get over it together.

2. We were together! I would have been happy with just being friends but she had told me she had loved me! Which lead onto number 3...

3. We had kissed! I could still feel her lips against mine and the fireworks that it started in my stomach. I couldn't wait to do it again.

4. I had a job! Well not yet but eventually I would and at a decent garage where I could learn the tricks of the trade from a proper mechanic who just happened to be my girlfriends- God I loved that word- Dad.

5. My girlfriends Dad didn't hate me like a girlfriends dad should. Instead he actually seemed to like me which was either down to me being there for Callie while she was in hospital or more likely my love of cars.

6. It was my birthday in two weeks and my Dad had agreed to let me have a proper party with no parental supervision, well Paul was meant to be the supervision but he was hardly going to turn the music down was he?

The list managed to put a smile on my face, it was only short- term, superficial relief from the agony I was feeling but it couldn't hurt to have even the tiniest amount of relief from all of what was going on. I sat there and relived all of Callie's kisses until the water was freezing and I had to get out. Then feeling total wiped out I threw myself into bed and fell straight to sleep.

I decided that the definition of late mourning was loose after all mourning started at midnight so eight was actually quite late in the mourning, right? I was up early anyway and I wanted to go and see her. Someone had once told me I was there personal sun and I was hoping I could be the same to Cal. I could help her see that everything was not lost and we could be happy again. On the way to the hospital I stopped at the shops and bought her a big box of chocolate (nothing helps you feel better then chocolate), some magazines and books (she could get through war and peace faster then anyone I knew) and a big, fluffy teddy bear (It was sweet and would make her laugh).

Cal was up when I got there and rereading the book her Dad had bought her yesterday. She looked brighter and her eyes weren't red or puffy so she hadn't been crying recently, that had to be a good sign, right? She looked up when I came in and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jakey." She said with a smirk, obviously picking up on how much that nickname pissed me off.

"Hey Callzagie." I retorted, well two could play at that game.

"That is going to get seriously old seriously quickly. What part of late mourning did you not understand?"

"The late bit got me and I don't know, I quite like it." I laughed and she smiled and beckoned for me to sit on the bed with her. "Here, I got you some stuff."

"Ah you shouldn't have! What you got me?" She instantly perked up as I gave her the bag filled with stuff. She pulled out the big fluffy bear and grinned at me before hugging it and sitting it next to her on the pillow. "I love him!"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"It's called Teddy therefore it is a boy."

"Wow, I love the energy that went into creating that name." I kissed her head and she snuggled closer to me.

"Actually it says that on his foot, smartarse." She went back to looking in the bag and grinned infectiously when she saw the big box of chocolates. "I love you so much."

"Wow, I should have bought my way into your affections days ago." I joked as she opened the chocolate lid and breathed deeply to inhale the sweet chocolate sent. "You freak." I told her as I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"Hey! I haven't had chocolate in days, give me a break! Oh strawberry, my favourite!" she put in her mouth and groaned in pleasure, the sound made my own heart soar. She offered me a chocolate and I gratefully took one, despite having breakfast only twenty minutes ago I felt like I hadn't eaten in hours. I watched with the usual wave of love I felt whenever I was near her as she found the books and squealed happily. "Thanks, Jake! You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Happy to be of service. How are you feeling today?" Her body stiffened for a second at my question before managing to compose herself.

"Much better now you're here." She snuggled closer to me and kissed my chest. "They've given me some more morphine so there's no pain. God, I love that stuff!" She joked and I managed to gain control of the tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks. "The doctor came to see me again last night." She said suddenly as the tears slid down her face.

"What did he say?" I had to work hard to keep the grief out of my voice and I'm not sure how good a job I did.

"Just explaining it all like how having one fallopian tube halves your chances of getting pregnant, if I have an ectopic pregnancy I'm screwed, then my womb's so scarred the embryo would have a hard time getting attached which is why I'll probably have loads of miscarriages if I even get pregnant, if I did then the womb wouldn't be able to stretch much so they would have to induce me at around seven months because a caesarean would probably lead to a hysterectomy. Oh yeah the best bit is that there is also a chance that my womb will split which would at best lead to me losing the baby and at worst kill me. So the long and short of it they reckon it would be better if I didn't try as the likelihood is I would lose the baby and maybe even my own life. It was a cheery conversation." Her voice took on a hard edge as she talked and by the end we were both in tears. She buried her head into my chest and I held her gently, stroking her hair and making comforting noises. "I'm sorry." She whimpered against my chest.

"No, no don't be. Just let it all out. I've got you Cal." I closed my eyes and held her as I tried to think of something to say that would ease her pain. "I love you Callie."

"Love you." She choked out. I hated seeing her like this, so full of pain and despair. We lay there for a long time until her sobs subsided and the room fell eerily silent. "I love you."

"I love you too, Callie." I kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently in my arms.

"We'll be ok, won't we?" She sounded so young and vulnerable that I held her just that bit tighter in an effort to make her feel safe and secure.

"Course we will. You and me against the world."


	30. Chocolate for breakfast kind of day

**Sorry had huge writers block so this is a crap chapter but I know what will happen in the next ones (ish) so they will be better.**

**27. Chocolate for breakfast kind of day **

**Callie POV**

"Hey, how are you!" Rachel appeared in the doorway with a big smile on her face and a big bag of goodies, I could get used to all the visitors coming in and bringing me stuff.

"It's been a chocolate for breakfast kind of day." I groaned and she smiled in sympathy with me. I wasn't shocked to see her here, I was sure that Jake had told her and she was here to make me feel better.

"It will get better." She promised me as she sat on the chair by my bed. "Where's my brother got to then?"

"He's gone to get me something deep fried and fatty for lunch from the take out down the road and my Dad just called, he's come down with a stomach bug and can't come in for a few days."

"Ah, poor him. The other girls said they'd come in later to see you, they've all been really worried about you."

"Yeah it would be good to see some familiar faces. How is everyone, what's going on back in La Push? Jake is useless on gossip." I was trying desperately not to cry as I had already spent all mourning crying on Jake's shoulder and I was trying to keep it together.

"Honey, you don't have to hide it from me, I can guess how much this is hurting you." She took my hand and squeezed it.

"No, I need to try and get a hold on all this." I was shocked at how much this had affected me; it felt like someone had died. Not as bad as when my mum and Kyle had died but it was close.

"There is nothing wrong with letting it all out, Cal."

"It's not fair on Jake. This is hurting him just as much as it's hurting me and every time I cry it kills him." I couldn't keep doing this to Jake; he was just as cut up about all of this as me and he was trying so hard to be strong for me.

"Hey, let me worry about Jake. He's got all of us to support him and so have you but holding it inside you won't help anything. Trust me." I smiled and leaned up to give her a hug.

"Thank you." I mumbled against her neck.

"Hey I'm back and I've got some serious junk food for you, baby." Jake came back through the door with a big bag of take out. I loved that boy so much! I gave him a really big, warm smile after being with Rach I felt better and brighter. The look of pure joy on his face from seeing me smile made my own heart soar.

"So what have you got me?" I put my hands out for the bag, it smelt so good!

"Um, you have a cheese burger, fries, onion rings, chocolate milkshake and a chocolate donut. I got coke, 3 double beef burgers, large fries, onion rings, garlic mushrooms and a strawberry donut. Oh, Rach I got you a chicken fillet wrap, side salad, water and a fruit salad."

"Hang on! One: how did you know I'd been here and two: why do I get the healthy crap?!"

"They both have the same answer, Paul rang."

"His hearts in the right place but my God I want some chips!" She groaned but took the food anyway. I had already opened my bag and was eating the nice, fatty food like it was going out of fashion. It was much better then the hospital gruel that had been served for breakfast this mourning, if I hadn't been so hungry I wouldn't have eaten it.

"It's your own fault for getting pregnant by him." Jake muttered under his breath but loud enough for us to hear it.

"Hey, mister! Paul will be a great Dad!" Both of them stopped suddenly and looked at me guiltily.

"It's fine what were you planning on doing not talking about your baby for the rest of my life."

"No, no, I just thought that at the minute it would be best not to." She looked away guiltily and an awkward silence settled over the room.

"That's ok, Rach but I'm ok with it, honest." I gave her a fake smile to hide my discomfort at the baby talk but I had to get used to it, my boyfriend's sister was pregnant. I would have to be in the house with it and babysit it after all.

"Have they said when you can go home?" Rach steered the conversation quickly out of the awkwardness and back into safer territory.

"They reckon some time next week, maybe Monday if I'm lucky. So I've only got a week left!" It was Monday today so in a week if I was good I could go home and hopefully never come back to the hospital. "Oh and they're going to move me out of intensive care his afternoon! I am officially out of the woods!"

"That's great, Babe!" Jake leaned forward and kissed me passionately on the lips. Man, I could get used to this.

"My Dad said he wouldn't let me go back to school till after January break so I get like two more weeks off school when I get out! Hang on, why aren't you at school?!" I asked Jake as I realised he'd been here the whole time.

"Got time off easily enough, that's the great thing 'bout a small town school. I'll go back when you're outta here." He shrugged nonchalantly at me obviously not bothered about missing school.

"There's something I want to say to you two. Well, it's more of a proposal actually." Rach said suddenly, shocking both of us into silence. No one said anything for a while and we just sat there waiting for her to continue.

"Go on, Rach we're listening." Jake prompted her with suspicion in his eyes that I knew would mirror mine.

"Well, you still produce eggs right?"

"Yeah, why?" I spoke slowly trying to work out what she was getting at.

"Well I was thinking when you two eventually want a baby; I could be your surrogate."

"Rach, are you serious?" I felt shocked at what she had said; she would carry our baby for us.

"It would take away all the risks of using a stranger and you wouldn't have to pay me. I want to do this for you, for both of you." She looked so sincere and so sure of what she had just offered to do for us.

"I...we can't ask this of you." I said how could I ask her to do this for us it was so much to ask of her and I wouldn't admit that I was seriously tempted by her offer.

"You're not asking and I'm not taking no for an answer. Whenever you want a baby just say and we can do it." She gave me that stubborn look that her brother also had off to a T and I sagged my shoulders in defeat.

"Thank you." I whispered and she smiled as she realised she had won.

"Thank you." Jake repeated what I had said. "You really are a great sister."

"I know, I'm just doing it to get a free babysitter." She smiled as if she had just agreed to let us borrow her car but I could see in her eyes she knew just how much this meant to Jake and me. I hugged her tightly and she laughed at me.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" The door opened and Kim, Emily and Leah came in. I grinned at them as they all hugged me. Emily was the last and she looked at me with knowing eyes before hugging me a lot more gently then the others.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"It hurts." I confessed to her in a very quiet whisper.

"It will but it does get better. I heard what it did to you, I am so sorry. Have you talked to Embry yet?"

"Not since I sent him away yesterday in a rage but I really should speak to him."

"Yo, you two! Jake's getting jealous so you better end the hug." Leah called from behind us.

"Here we got you some stuff." Kim gave me a bag which reminded me I hadn't opened Rach's bag either. I did well out of them- Rach had got me some grapes, chocolates, trashy magazine's and 'a get well card. The others had got me a get well card, flowers, more trashy magazine's, a home made cake and a pretty dressing gown and Pj set.

It was late evening when the girl's left with promises of coming back soon to see me. It was fun to see them and it made me feel great to diss the celebs in the magazine's with them. Jake didn't even mind sitting there and listening to us. I was scared of being alone again like last night, I needed someone to hold me and stay with me.

"Jake, would you mind staying with me tonight."

"Course I will, Baby!" He grinned at me and kissed me.

"Thanks it was just so lonely last night. Can you do me another favour?" I begged him.

"Anything babe."

"Can you help me get my top off only it hurts really hurts, I can get my sweats off but the top hurts too much." I whimpered at the thought of it.

"Yeah come here." He gently helped lift my top off my head and I had to bite my lip not to scream in agony. I felt Jake stiffen as he stared at the bandages that my body was swathed in.

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt." I lied to him. He went to get me another set of PJ's and helped me into the top before going out the room so I could change into my sweats. "I so cannot wait until tomorrow when they said my wounds would be healed enough for me to take a bath."

He laughed and pulled his clothes off until he was in his boxers before starting to make a bed on the chair.

"You don't have to sleep on the chair; you can sleep in the bed if you want." I offered, God when did I turn into such a whore?

"Are you sure? I take up quite a lot of room and you're Dad would kill me." I could see he wanted to but he didn't want to take advantage.

"Don't worry he'll never find out and I want you too." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently before leading him to the bed. It was nice lying next to him and his hot (in both senses of the word) body. He began singing what I guess was an old Quileute lullaby, his soft, husky voice instantly making me feel safe and secure as I drifted off.

It was the first of many times I would fall asleep in Jacob's arms.


	31. What a way to wake up

**This is just a filler chapter because I got bored in the summer holiday! And anyone else been forced to read 1984 by the school and wondered if Orwell had issues?**

**28. What a way to wake up! **

**Jake POV**

I woke up with Callie lying on top of me. Seriously, what a way to wake up! I could tell it was early as there was barely any light coming from the small window above her bed. Cal's head was buried against my neck and every time she breathed it tickled the hairs on the back of my neck. It felt perfect and so natural to be lying here with her like this. I moved my arm from around her waist to the bedside table where I had left my watch last night. It was 5:15AM, man I needed some decent sleep, although to be fair I should be used to it after the whole wolf thing.

"Jake." She mumbled sleepily. At first I thought she had woken up but when she rolled over and I had to stop falling off my chest I realised she was dreaming about me! I knew that moving would wake her up so I just lay there playing with a loose strand of her fair hair and humming the Quileute lullaby I had sung her to sleep with last night. The door opened and fear of being caught by Jasper surged through me even though I knew he wasn't coming in for days. Instead there was a nurse stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing happened!" I quickly yelled which made her laugh even more.

"I know that, Christ any physical activity especially sex would be seriously painful." She winced at the thought before walking into the room and absent-mindedly began reading Callie's file. I leaned back on the bed and stroked Callie's hair as she snuggled closer against my chest. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah thanks." She walked out the room and came back with a cup of warm coffee and handed it to me as I gingerly moved Callie so I could drink the coffee. It felt good and helped me to wake up even more.

"Jacob." Cal muttered again and I thought she was still asleep so I just stroked her hair and whispered I love you but then she kissed my chest.

"You're awake!" I grinned down at her and kissed her blonde head. She propped herself up on her elbows so that her face was inches from mine. I looked into her green eyes and saw in them the safety and security that she felt around me. I knew in my eyes she saw the pure love and joy she gave me; it was an amazing moment where we shared our innermost thoughts in a second.

"I love you Jake." She whispered before leaning forwards and kissing me. I leaned back against the bed and wrapped my arms tightly around her as the kiss intensified. Suddenly she gasped and pulled away. I felt a wave of guilt as I realised in the heat of the moment I had forgotten how fragile she was.

"I'm so sorry!" I felt the tears already begin to well at the fact that, yet again, I had hurt her.

"Shush, it's ok. I'm fine." She smiled and kissed my neck.

"Did you sleep well, Baby?" I kissed her head as she snuggled into my neck.

"Yeah, I felt safe with you here. Sorry, I know the bed's small for you." She looked at me sheepishly.

"No it was cosy with you." I kissed her lightly before wrapping my arms lightly around her and holding her against my chest. "I'm glad I make you feel safe."

"I've never felt like this about anyone before." She had started playing with my fingers as we lay there and I knew just how hard it was for her to say that. Letting anyone in was hard for her and she had just told me something that would normally never have been said.

"I love you so much, Callie, you're my world." I knew it wasn't as good as what Callie had said but I had never been good at words. She looked up at me with that gorgeous smile playing around on her Goddess like face. She hadn't looked so happy in a long time which made my own soul soar. Her eyes met mine as her hand traced patterns over my naked chest; her fingers seemed to cause fireworks where they touched my bare skin and I couldn't help but groan. She laughed at me and kissed my collarbone in an unconscious gesture. "You seem happy today." I couldn't help but comment on how cheerful she had been this morning. She sat quietly for a few minutes as she continued to draw patterns on my chest.

"Being with you always makes me feel better." She smiled at me before getting up and slipping off the bed with only a mild gasp of discomfort.

"Are you ok?" I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed to go to her side. She nodded and leaned against me.

"Yeah, the doctor's say it's going to be painful for a while but it is healing nicely." She pulled a face in disbelief which made me laugh.

"Well they wouldn't take the bandages off and let you wash if it was bad."

"Wash! Oh God that will be good, even better then sex. I'm so smelly and my hair is so greasy. Icky!" she shuddered and ran her hands through her not greasy hair. Seriously, her hair was fine and she didn't smell but I doubted she would listen.

"Firstly you are fine, you don't even smell a tiny bit. I promise." Just because she didn't listen, didn't mean I wouldn't try. "And secondly, sex will be so much better."

"Yes, sex will probably be better but at the minute I want a bath WAY more!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around me. The topic of conversation had raised several questions in my mind.

"Cal, there's something I want to ask, you don't have to answer it if you don't want too but..." She put her hand on my lips to stop my babbling.

"There are either two things you want to know. So here goes, I'm still a virgin and the furthest I got with a boy is having his hand in my bra. Happy?" I couldn't see her face and thought she was seriously pissed at me but she turned round with a smile on her face and kissed me. "Your turn."

"Virgin and tongues." I admitted as I realised the only girls I'd ever kissed were Bella and my Texan angel, Cal.

"Sorry but can I interrupt?" The doctor appeared. I couldn't help growling under my breath at him after all the last time I had seen him he had told Callie, kids was basically out of the question. I know it wasn't his fault but still.

"No, please come in." Callie smiled and sat on the bed. "You're early."

"Yeah, I was bored and you're the only person up." He smiled and pulled Callie's top up to inspect her bandages before slowly unwinding them slowly. It was like a car crash- you don't want to watch but you can't look away. Her wounds were still a vivid red and raised from her skin, there were five in all which went from left to right across her stomach. She too watched with horrid fascination as her wounds that she would carry round with her for the rest of her life.

"I don't think I'll be wearing a bikini ever again." She whispered as tears fell down her face.

"They will go down." The doctor promised her. "But they're good enough for you to wash. You'll need help though. I can get a nurse if you want?" He offered and she looked mortified at the thought.

"I'll help her." I surprised us all by suggesting but she nodded gratefully.

The bath room was disgusting but even Callie who was the hygiene queen couldn't care less and just flopped into the bath gratefully. I sat there and washed her hair as she lay relaxing in the warm water.

"This is nice but if my dad ever finds out that you saw me naked he would kill you." She laughed as she flicked bubbles at me.

"Nah, I think he likes me." She turned and gave me a you-poor-deluded-fool look. I just rolled my eyes at her and went back to conditioning her perfect blonde hair. Despite where we were and what had just happened I felt an odd sense of happiness and peace settle over the two of us. I should have known it wouldn't last.


	32. That fun thing called relatives

**Love you all- I went onto hotmail and had six reviews! The chapters you keep stealing aren't going to happen like that anymore but never fear I will write you some more previews, sorry the rest of you but they get the chapters coz they my best mates and I actually know them but you will read them soon(ish). Abigail do you want untamed on Friday, there was just enough PS's (LoL) and no that review was not scary. **

**29. That fun thing called relatives.**

**Callie POV**

Emily and Sam came in just as Jake was leaving, I had no doubt it had been planned that way. Jake needed to have a shower, get changed and eat his own weight in bacon sandwiches so he had called in the Calvary in the form of Emily and Sam.

"Bye Cal, love you." Jake called as he ducked past Sam and disappeared out the door. Emily came straight in and hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked as sat down in the seat by my bed.

"Fine. So great I don't even need babysitting!" I groaned which made both of them laugh.

"He just thought you could do with the company. And we were coming here anyway." He must have seen the look of pure disbelief on my face because he carried on quickly. "No, seriously. We bought Paul and Rachel here for her scan." He stopped abruptly as what he said had just registered. I rolled my eyes at him, God when would everyone realise I was fine with it (Well, as fine as I could be under my present circumstances) and even if I wasn't I couldn't escape Rachel's pregnancy so I had to learn to live with hearing about it.

"I'm fine with it honestly." I smiled at them and hugged Emily. She really was a good friend to everyone and we were all seriously lucky to have her. "Have you seen Embry?" the question made Sam squirm uncomfortably and my piercing gaze couldn't have helped.

"Yeah." He said slowly. "He's run off in his wolf form and refuses to talk to us." I groaned and put my head in my hands, this was ALL my fault.

"Can you tell him that I'm sorry and I forgive him?" Sam nodded and began to look happier.

"If I show him this conversation I think he might listen. He is so sorry."

"I know, I know! Poor Anna, this must be killing her. This is all my fault, if I hadn't snapped then known of this would have happened!" I sobbed and Emily hugged me tightly against her chest.

"None of this is your fault, Callie. You're the victim in all of this. No, ALL of you are the victims in this. It was just a horrible accident." Emily rocked me until I'd quit sobbing, then a thought struck me.

"What was Billy like when Jake ran off?" The look of shock on both their faces told me they were as shocked as I had been when the thought came into my head.

"He was devastated when I told him. He had only thought he would go out for the night at most. He was scared he'd never see his son again. Broke his heart broke everyone else's heart watching. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I just thought that maybe He could help her." Sam nodded and was about to say something else when the door opened and Anna walked in. Just seeing her there looking so hurt sent me back into floods of tears.

"He'll come back! He has too come back! He's my little boy!" She hugged me tightly and we cried together as we both desperately wanted Embry here with us.

"Christ what the hell's going on here?" Damn, Jake had arrived and he had to pick up the pieces. Man, I bet he wished he hadn't imprinted on me now!

"Embry's done a runner." Sam explained.

"Done a runner?"

"Like you did last year." I was sure he hadn't meant the words spitefully but I couldn't look up to check.

"He'll come back, Cal. Don't worry Anna. I'll talk to him and explain to him that we need him back." He paused and I could tell that he was biting his lip in that cute way he did when he was deciding something hard. "If I have to I'll alpha order him back."

"Thank you." We all said at the same time.

It was a little while later and all the tears had stopped as we composed ourselves. Sam and Emily were sat on the edge of my bed, holding each other while Anna sat on the chair and Jake had his usual seat next to me.

"How's my Dad?" I asked as I cut through the silence which had descended on us over the last half hour.

"He went to the Doctor's today and they said it was food poisoning. I wouldn't have come in if it was contagious. You have enough to worry about. He should be better by tomorrow; well he hopes he will so he can be here to help you."

"Help me with what?" I felt panic rise in my throat at what was happening tomorrow.

"You're relatives are coming down tomorrow." My dad had obviously informed her on my relatives. I groaned and leaned against Jake.

"Are they that bad?" Emily laughed.

"Oh yeah they are completely unique. Did he say which ones were coming?"

"Both sets of Grandparents your Auntie Pamela, Uncle Tobias, your cousin Rochelle and Tammy."

"Yes Tammy!" The only light at the end of the tunnel.

"Who's Tammy?" Emily asked curiously.

"My best friend. Why the hell is Rochelle coming?" I knew the answer actually- she was here to get out of school, shag the local boys and try to steal my hot, new boyfriend because no one but her is allowed happiness. You all know the type of girl she is- the blonde, bimbo, cheerleader who is majoring in gym, has slept with the entire football team and bullies everyone else around you.

"Because she cares for you?" I Gave Jake the you-poor-deluded-fool look and went back to pondering my crap relatives.

"Hey guys! God we were waiting forever to see the doctor!" Rach and Paul came bursting through the door holding a scan picture. They saw the look on my face and stopped dead. "What's happened?"

"That fun thing called relatives."


	33. Meet Rochelle the slut!

**Wow, the 30****th**** chapter! How about for the 30****th**** chapter we get this to 100 reviews! I don't mind if they are from the same person over and over again! As an incentive the 100****th**** reviewer will get a virtual hug!!!! Pretty please oh and please can we have some more votes in my poll, love you guys!!!**

**30. Meet Rochelle the slut!**

**Callie POV**

Embry came home the next day. Jake left just before we went to sleep (he stayed over yet again) and begged Embry to come home. Embry had agreed and had promised to come and see me in the morning. Jake had gone home to change (he was nervous about meeting my relatives and wanted to look good!) and I had been left with my new babysitter, Kim. God I was capable of not getting in to life threatening situations for half an hour! We were just debating which celebrity looked good in no make up when the door opened and Jake walked in followed by... Embry!

"EMBRY!" I yelled and threw myself at him; I had to stifle the gasp of pain which moving caused me as I didn't want to scare him off.

"I'm sorry!" We both said together. I hugged him tightly and he began crying.

"I never meant to hurt you!" He sobbed as he rested his head against my hair.

"It's ok. Promise me you'll never run away like that again!"

"I promise won't." He held me at arms length so he could look me over, his eyes rested on my stomach. "Can I see what I did to you?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." It looked bad and I didn't want to upset him anymore.

"I have to see, Cal," He gave me his pleading look and I reluctantly lifted my pink top to reveal the jagged scars he had given me. He gasped and moved quickly away from me before putting his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

"Embry! Please, it's ok!" I hugged him and after a minute he hugged me back.

"Yo, Callzagie we're not interrupting anything are we?" Paul asked as he walked into the room followed by the entire pack, Rachel and Emily. Seriously how the hell did they get past security! Each one came over and hugged Embry and me. I hadn't seen some of these guy's since the party and couldn't remember half their names but they took it with good grace. We were all crammed on and around my bed as we talked and laughed. It felt like a proper if not very dysfunctional family but unfortunately my _real _dysfunctional family turned up.

"Dad!" I grinned, happy to see him looking so much better after how wretched and tired he had looked the last time I had seen him.

"Honey, you're looking so much better. Look who's here!" He was being overly enthusiastic which meant Rochelle was as bad as ever.

"Callie, darling, how are you?" My Grandmother cooed as they all wandered in.

"We should..." Sam started but I glared at him and mouthed_ 'if Jake and I have to sit through this car crash then you lot fucking have to as well!' _Sam nodded and sat down as he realised, they weren't going anywhere!

"I'm fine Gran." I smiled as she hugged me before moving so they could hug me. Well all except Rochelle who was already looking at the boys in the room.

"Cal!" Tammy screamed as she through her arms around me and held me tight.

"I've missed you two, Tam. So here's for the introductions. You know Embry; this is Sam, his Fiancée Emily, her cousins Leah and Seth, Jared, his girlfriend Kim, Sean, Jason, Scott, Josh, Mickey, John, Andy **(I made up the names for the anonymous wolves from breaking dawn)**, Brady, Collin, Quil, my boyfriend Jacob, his sister Rachel and her boyfriend Paul. You guys this is my Dad's Mom and Dad- Hilary and Greg, my Mom's parents- Stan and Joy, my aunt and uncle- Pamela and Tobias, my best friend Tammy and finally Rochelle." I said the next bit in a tiny whisper which only the wolves could hear and had to stifle their giggles. "The slut."

Everyone mumbled hello's to each other and looked around the room awkwardly as no one knew quite what to say. It was then that I noticed the way Seth was looking at Tammy. It was the same way the Jake looked at me, which meant he had imprinted on her! I nudged Jake and he nodded at me as he kissed my head.

"So how long have you been together?" Pam asked me as she looked disapprovingly at Jake and me. Oh my God! Her daughter was the school's slut and she looked at me like that, such a hypocrite.

"Not long, Auntie Pam." I smiled sweetly at her but was internally rolling my eyes. I turned around to see Rochelle had wrapped her arms around _my _Jake and was outrageous flirting with him. Unfortunately for her I had imprinting on her side and he instantly pushed her off him but rather than realising she was making a fool of herself she saw it as a challenge. I wanted to kill her, for God sake he was my boyfriend and she had to put her dirty little paws all over him! She carried on wrapping her arms around him and flirting with him while he continued to push her off for several more minutes until Jake finally snapped.

"For God sake! Will you get off me?!" Jake yelled as he pushed her off for the seventh time.

"Don't speak to my daughter like that!" Tobias stood up and squared up to Jake. Not the best idea seeing as he's about five foot tall.

"Don't worry, Daddy-kins." Yes, she seriously said that as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck like a snake. "But Jakey, can I call you Jakey? Wouldn't you rather have me then that barren, scarred up cow?" It felt like she had punched me in the stomach and I actually gasped in pain at the hurt of what she had just said. Bitch! Jake had started shaking dangerously and looking around at the rest of the group I could see that we were all thinking, as one. "Phase." Tammy moved to hit her but she wasn't quick enough- Kim got there first! She pulled her off Jake and slapped her so hard Rochelle actually fell on her backside.

"Get out!" Kim screamed at her and just to drive her point back home she grabbed her by the bleach blonde extensions and yanked her out of the room. We were all in a stunned silence for about half a second before my Dad mumbled something about taking my family to lunch and they all practically raced from the room in embarrassment. My Dad waited until they had left before turning to Kim and grinning at her.

"You did good, kid. I'm glad Callie's got you on her side." He told her before going after the others. As soon as he left Tammy and I flung ourselves at Kim and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"God, no one can talk about you like that. You've got us to stand up for you now."

"I'm glad I know that Cal's got someone here watching her back now that I can't." Tammy hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. I had missed her so much in the last few weeks. I turned to see Seth looking at me desperately for help. I led Tammy back to my bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I've...no, we've got something we have to tell you."


	34. Seth likes you a lot!

**4 reviews until the big 100!!!! Huge thank you to Abigail and her six reviews, love you (in the platonic way obviously, LOL). Man 31 chapters and I'm still no where near finishing it. I can't decide whether if I can find a place to split it should I make it into two stories or keep it as one huge one? I would seriously appreciate your ideas. Love you guys!**

**31. Seth likes you... a lot**

**Jake POV**

"I've...no, we've got something we have to tell you." Cal told her as she looked around the room for help on how to explain to Tammy that Seth had imprinted on her. I looked over at Seth who was watching Tammy with a look that spilled love and adoration. "This is going to freak you out Tam but I promise you I'm not lying to you. You have to believe me on this, 'Kay?"

"I always believe you, no matter what. But what the fuck is it that's gonna make me so freaked?" Tammy shifted nervously but looked at Cal with a look of unswerving devotion and loyalty. She trusted her one hundred per cent and would believe anything she said. "Um, I don't really know how to explain it; I'm still kind of new at it myself. Jake could you explain everything to... on second thoughts I remember the last time you explained that." Paul burst out laughing and Callie turned to grin at me.

"Will you lot ever forget that, it was an accident!" I rolled my eyes at her and tried to look pissed at her but it was impossible.

"I forgave you a long time ago." She promised me as she leaned up and kissed me quickly before sitting down next to Tammy again. Tammy was slightly shorter then Cal with light brown and hair, brown eyes and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. It wasn't much of a description of a person but to be fair she was sitting next to the most gorgeous girl of all time so it was hard for me to even take the time to look at her. Seth on the other hand probably knew how many freckles she had. "Sam would you?"

"What is the gist of it?" Tammy was getting impatient and had taken up the annoyingly freakish habit of clicking her fingers which was one of my few pet hates.

"Basically Seth likes you...a lot." I put in helpfully. Tammy pulled Callie even closer to her so she could whisper in her ear.

"Which one's Seth?"

"The one stood next to Jacob."

"Why is everyone bothered that he likes me? And how the hell do they know?!"

"Sam, can you explain?" Cal looked desperately at Sam for help and he instantly obliged. He told her everything about the vampires, wolves and lastly imprinting. We were all watching Tammy's reaction as her eyes got wider and wider; if I was honest I thought she might faint. Seth looked worried and I could tell he wanted to go to her but didn't want to scare her off. All the while Tammy clung to Callie like she a life jacket and they were in the middle of a storm. When he finished he went and stood next to Tammy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, I know it's a lot to take in?" she nodded before looking accusingly at Seth but could only keep the irritated expression up for a few seconds before the love in his expression softened her and she had to look away.

"I'm fine just a bit weirded out." She said at last before turning to Cal. "How long have you known?"

"Jake told me at the party we had." She turned to grin at me. "Why don't you go and get some food with Seth from the canteen?"

"I hear the foods...shit but I'm sure we can survive." Seth offered her his hand and she took it instantly. As soon as they'd left everyone started talking at once about what was going to happen with them. After all Tammy lived in Texas and Seth couldn't go months without seeing her.

"I guess that means he's going to move down there to be with her." Paul summarised everyone's thoughts.

"No, he's only sixteen he can't just leave home and relocate to Texas!" Leah looked like she was on the verge of tears and Sam absentmindedly put his arms around her. I guess he still felt some kind of love and care for her even though his soul mate was Emily.

"Don't worry, Leah. I don't think Seth'll be the one moving." Callie said suddenly.

It turned out Callie was right and it was in fact Tammy that had decided to relocate to live with Callie and her family. Tammy was the middle child of six and her say it as it is attitude to life was branded as her being difficult which resulted in her and her parents having a difficult relationship. She had always spent most of her time around the Whitlock's house. Jasper had always seen her as his second daughter (in fact Callie had told me she almost had become his daughter in law as she had been going out and in love with Kyle before his death) and was more then happy to put her up so Embry had agreed to swap rooms with Callie so that the girls could share a room. Seth was delighted at having Tammy so close to him as was Callie. Tammy was a good laugh and I got to know her pretty well as she spent almost as much time at the hospital as me.

On the Sunday evening Tammy, Kim, Emily, Leah, Rachel and me were in Callie's room with her when the doctor walked in. Callie looked up desperately as this was the call on whether she could go home tomorrow or not.

"Well, Jimbo, what's the verdict?" Yeah she had been in here this long she had gotten not only to the first name stage but to the nickname stage.

"You're all clear. You can go home tomorrow morning!" He grinned, probably desperate to get rid of her as the Jimbo comment was spreading to the other patients.

"Yes!" She shrieked and through her arms around me before pulling back and gasping in pain at the movement. I felt the pain rip through me as well and wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. Moving was still hard for her but according to Emily it would get easier soon.

"I wouldn't do that quite yet though or you'll be back in here sooner then we all want." He laughed.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she behaves." I promised and kissed her head as she snuggled against me.

"Jakey?" She whispered as she pulled my head down to kiss me.

"Yes, Callzagie?" She groaned against my lip, Paul's nickname still pissed her off.

"You remember when you made me all those promises and you said that when I got out of here we'd go on our dream first date..."

"I'll pick you up Friday." I had already organised this date with the help of Rachel and her amazing organising skills. She was also organising my birthday party for next Saturday and I know it would be amazing.

"Love you, Jakey." She kissed me again and only stopped when Tammy started making gagging sounds. "I can't wait till our first date." She giggled excitedly like a proper girly girl.

"Nor can I." I agreed wholeheartedly.


	35. Homecoming

**WOW! 100 reviews! Abigail you're review was the 100****th****, YAY! I also loved my 101st review from Lani13 where I was called me a great writer it honestly means a lot to me that people like what I write and I really appreciate all the reviews! I have made a decision regarding the whole split story or keep it as a huge one debate I was having. And seeing as I haven't even got out of the beginning of the story at some point I'm going to split it if I can find a decent place to split it (With a good cliff hanger just for you Abigail!) but don't worry I'll put a link to it on this story. **

**33. Homecoming**

**Callie POV**

I woke up early on Monday morning in Jacob's arms and could have cried as I realised this was the last time I would fall asleep in his arms for a while.

"What's up, Cal?" Jake asked me sleepily as he opened one of his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss this." I confessed as I snuggled against his chest and tried to memorise every last second of our alone time together.

"I know, Cal I'm going to miss this too but just think one day we'll live together." We both grinned at each other at the thought of the future that stretched out in front of us. He pulled me closer to him and instantly went back to sleep. How he did that I'd never know but I guess it must be a wolf thing. Listening to Jacob's even breathing made me feel instantly sleepy and it wasn't long before I joined Jake in the comfort of sleep.

_I was dreaming of a beautiful white house with red flowers in the window box and a familiar rabbit parked on the drive. I was coming home from work (I'm not sure where I worked but whatever it was I liked it) and I walked into a small, cosy living room with a fire going and lots of pictures on the wall. _

"_I'm home!" I called out as I pulled myself out of a pretty blue coat (seriously need to buy one like that) and moved towards the small kitchen. Jake appeared from the door before I could get in with a small child on his hip. She must have been about a year or so old and was the most beautiful child I had ever seen with my green eyes and Jake's dark hair and russet skin. _

"_Momma." She held her arms out for me and repeated the word Momma again and again ( I seriously love that word). _

"_How was work, baby?" Jake asked as he handed our daughter to me and kissed me on the lips._

"_Good, how was you're day off?" I asked as I followed him into the kitchen where he was cooking (how the hell he could cook I'd never know, according to Billy he had been known to burn cereal. Yes, really! He left it on the cooker apparently) us some dinner. _

"_It was great, Maya and me went to the park to feed the ducks didn't we honey?" He kissed her black curls and wrapped his arms around me. _

"_Did you have fun?" I cooed to her as she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck._

"Callie, Callie! Wake up!" I was being shaken awake by my irritating best friend.

"Why did you have to wake me up?! I was having a great dream!" I moaned as Jake and I sat up and looked at the clock which now read 11:30!

"You're Dad will be here in a second he was just parking up!" She yelled as she helped me up. Jake sprang off the bed and pulled yesterday's clothes on.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked nonchalantly as he dressed.

"Nothing." I said quickly as my face blushed red but Maya refused to leave my mind. I felt tears well up, the dream had been so real and I would give anything to have that little girl in my arms again.

"Oh, I see." Tammy raised her eyebrows and smirked at me as she thought she had worked out what had got me so embarrassed.

"Oh, wish I'd been in _that_ dream." Jake smirked as he smoothed his crinkled shirt out.

"It wasn't what you two were thinking!" I growled in my defence which made them both laugh. Luckily my Dad saved me from any more speculation as he came through the door and hugged me.

"I can't wait to take you home!" He grinned and looked around the room and his eyes settled on Jake and we all prayed he wouldn't recognise the clothes. Luckily my Dad had never been that observant and just carried on as normal. "Have you packed all you're stuff?"

"Umm, a bit." I looked at the bag which contained one book and a dressing down. "I'll get onto that and can someone get me some breakfast I'm starving." As if on cue my stomach grumbled and the others laughed as we began packing my stuff up so we could get home!

I had never been so grateful to see a house before in my life! As we pulled up in the driveway I wanted to race into the house and collapse on the familiar sofa but moving still hurt so I decided against it and let Jake help me out of the car.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as Dad hurried to open the door, he had decided that if I was out in the fresh air for more then a minute I would catch pneumonia and die.

"Glad to be home. " I turned to Tammy who was on my other side -apparently I couldn't walk without two people on either side of me in case I forgot home to walk and fell over, who knew! I shouldn't really be mean as it was only because they cared about me but it was still annoying- and grinned at her. "I can't wait to see our new room!"

"It's amazing it really is. I love living with you lot!" She smiled sincerely at me and I knew how much it meant to her to belong somewhere. Embry had swapped rooms with us as the two of us couldn't have fit into my small room. As a treat my Dad and Anna had painted and done up both rooms and I couldn't wait to see them.

"Come on in, Cal." The three of them grinned at me and I knew they had planned some kind of surprise for my homecoming. I loved my family! I let Jake lead me into the living room where all my friends and family (plus Rochelle but I refused to count her as family) were crowded in waiting for me.

"Welcome home!" They all chorused and I was pounced on by a million people who wanted to hug me and tell me they were glad I was ok. It was nice seeing them all and I was beginning to understand what Jake meant by the feeling of family you got from the wolf pack.

"It's so good to see you with some colour in your cheeks." My Gran grabbed hold of me and pinched my cheek to put even more colour into it.

"Thanks Gran." I rubbed my sore cheek, she may be old but she had a good grip on her.

"Now, I know you'll tell me to mind my own business but I don't like that boyfriend of yours after the way he spoke to Rochelle at the hospital." OH MY GOD they didn't care about what she had said to me or done to Jake!

"After the way she spoke to me I'm glad he did." I folded my arms stubbornly and she got the message to leave it. After she left my side the rest of the wolf pack came over all the while glaring daggers at Rochelle who was stood in the corner sulking that no boys would talk to her.

"God, how many of you lot have imprinted?" Embry complained as he hugged me and looked around at all of us imprinters.

"Ah I bet you'll be next." Emily smiled at him. No one could believe how right she was...


	36. Hollie

**I've had loads of reviews asking whether Callie is related to Jasper and if he is going to meet her. Well I decided to put everyone out of there misery, so yes she is and yes he's coming into the story SOON! Huge shout out to everyone how takes the time to read and review, I love you guys so much!!! **

**I've written a one-shot about Jake called Rest in peace- it's about what would happen if Jake had died in eclipse. Please check it out even though it pretty crap! Also because I love you guys I've decided to give you a tiny preview of a chapter to come from my trusty folder which contains loads of previews of all my stories (it is constantly being nicked by Abigail, Lydia and Amber!) so here you go. It's from a chapter called stay with me-**

"_**I'm...scared...I...don't...want...to...die." He whimpered and I heard Callie stifle a sob behind me.**_

**34. Hollie **

**Jake POV**

I tooted the horn loudly as I sat idly in my car with Embry, Seth and Tammy waiting for Quil. We had been sat outside his house for almost five minutes now and he still hadn't appeared.

"So what are the teachers like?" Tammy asked from the backseat where she was snuggled up with Seth.

"They're okay I guess." Embry answered as he tapped impatiently on the window.

"Do you think Callie will be ok on her own all day?" Tammy whispered and Seth instantly hugged her tightly. I turned and found my worry mirrored in her eyes.

"Come on you guys she's 17 not 7 and my mom took the day off to be with her. They'll be watching Jerry Springer and Trisha all day." Embry grinned to reassure us before whooping as he saw Quil racing up the drive.

"Sorry I'm late, mom and dad were arguing again about what colour to paint the kitchen and it didn't feel right leaving them. Hey, why do I get the backseat next to the loved up couple!" He complained as I started the car.

"Get here on time and we might consider letting you ride shotgun." I grumbled.

"It wasn't my fault!" He growled and we all laughed.

"What colour have they decided on for you kitchen?" Tammy asked as she moved a strand of hair out of Seth's eyes and leaned on his shoulder. Without Cal here it was enough to make you feel sick!

"God knows." He grumbled and began kicking my seat until I had to grab his leg tightly to stop him; he had been in a mood since Claire went on holiday for the week with her family. Luckily we all got into the car park in one piece, I mean we wouldn't want to give all the kids nothing to gawk at now would we? And gawk they did, we had barely gotten out of the car when they all started looking at the walking freak show- the boy that kept disappearing from school, the boy whose sister had just been attacked, the new girl, the boy whose dad died and the boy who spent an abnormal amount of time with a toddler. We quickly raced into the building to get away from all the questioning glances. Seth's home room was on the ground floor seeing as he was a sophomore. When we got there Seth and Tammy had to have a long drawn out goodbye which left us all gagging. God, you would have thought they were being split up for months and not hours!

"Come on or we'll be late!" Embry grabbed Tammy and dragged her up the stairs behind us. He treated her like a second sister which she seemed to like. Our home room was on the first floor and was deserted when we entered it. Well almost, our home room teacher Miss. McKenzie was in there sorting through a pile of papers and smiled when she saw us.

"Jacob Black, feels like I haven't seen you in years." She smiled at me. Carly McKenzie was in her late twenties and was probably the best teacher at La Plush high. All the students loved her for her laid back and funny manner. She was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled when she was talking about her favourite subject- history. When I had come back to school after 'running away' it had been over six months and I hadn't even done one junior class. I had gone at the end of my sophomore year and came back a month ago after everything that had happened with all new forms, classes and teachers. I had been so far behind everyone else despite my Dad getting Quil and Embry to tutor me during the holidays but then I'd gone to help the Cullen's and fallen even farther behind. Miss. McKenzie had sat me down and helped me every lunchtime until I had completely caught up. She had never pried on what had happened, well apart from once. I could remember that one conversation she had had with me at one of our afternoon sessions.

"Are you and your Dad close?" She asked suddenly as we worked through world war two.

"Yeah we're real close, why?" I looked up at her in confusion. She usually didn't pry into my personal life as a rule.

"I was just wondering after all without your mom you must rely on him a lot." I nodded gently while I tried to figure out the real reason she was asking. "People think there were some problems at home and that's why you ran away."

"No!" I yelled and stood up angrily causing the seat to tip over. She grabbed me before I could get out and reluctantly I sat down again.

"I'm sorry Jake. I just worry about you that's all."

"Everyone thinks it was my Dad's fault but it wasn't. He was worried about me and I didn't really run away I went to my Aunt's house in Canada!" It was a lie but hey I could hardly tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." She looked at me guilty and we sat in silence for a minute as I tried to concentrate on a question about the atomic bomb.

"It wasn't his fault. He wanted me to come back. He begged me." I winced as I remembered the conversations I had seen of him begging Sam to get me back. "There was a girl I loved who married someone else and I couldn't cope. Not that it's any of your business." I hissed at her but it was mostly because I was shocked at what I had told her.

"I'm sorry Jacob I didn't mean to pry." I nodded and then we carried on like nothing had happened.

"Jake?" she smiled at me and I realised I had been standing there like an idiot. My mind was so totally focused on Callie that I didn't really respond to anyone.

"Yeah, Callie really needed me so I was with her at the hospital. So was Embry." I shrugged it off.

"Well make sure you two catch up and help Callie as well." We all nodded and she turned her attention to Tammy. "You must be Tamsin Cartwright. I'm Miss. McKenzie you're home room teacher." She extended her hand and Tammy took it gratefully.

"Hey Miss. McKenzie, I don't s'pose you'd mind calling me Tammy?" She asked in a really uncharacteristic bout of politeness.

"Of course, Tammy. I hope you like it here." She smiled before there was a tap on the door. "That must be the other new girl who's transferred from Makah. Come in!"

"Hello Miss." A pretty dark haired girl was copper skin walked in with a shy smile at us.

"Hello, Hollie Rosswell isn't it?" She checked as she walked towards her. I felt an elbow being poked in my side.

"Hey!" I hissed at Quil but he was grinning at me and pointing at Embry. I gave him a what- the- fuck look before properly looking at Embry who was gazing lovingly at the new girl. He had imprinted on her!

"Yeah I'm Hollie." She smiled sweetly at the teacher before grinning shyly at us. Embry grinned back before stepping forward and extending his hand.

"I'm Embry Call. Hollie's a really pretty name." It was cringe worthy at bets and stalkerish at worst but she smiled at him and took his hand.

"Thanks, Embry's an odd name."

"Mom fancied some character from a soap opera." He shrugged; he was used to being questioned on his unusual name. "Sorry, this is Jacob Black, Quil Atera and Tammy Cartwright who lives with my family. I also have a sister called Callie. Well, she's my step- sister but... sorry I'm babbling." He looked at us desperately for help but we were all laughing are heads off at him much to Hollie's amusement. We all smiled hi at her and her and Tammy began talking about being new. Which was an odd conversation to listen too. All the while we were quietly congratulating Embry and planning how we could tell Hollie the truth. This was a tricky one but by the time we had to sit down for registration we had a plan. Embry would turn on his Embry charm (the problem was he had none I had gone on a double date with him once and it was painful to watch him trying to swoon her. There was never a second date but to be fair I didn't get that much farther with mine either) to get her to like him, get Tammy to befriend her (not hard as they were sitting next to each other chatting), invite her back to Embry's where all the others would be congregated and we could explain it to her.

"What if she goes mental or thinks we're all loonies?" Embry squirmed at the thought and we both patted him on the back.

"It'll be fine." We both told him optimistically before Quil began texting the others to put our plan into action. As it turned out we'd need all the help we could get.


	37. Plan: Get the imprinting going!

**  
Love you guy's sooo much for all the reviews. After the last one- shot was a success I decided to write another one called Home in time for tea about Billy's feelings on the day of the battle and what it was like finding out Jake was injured! Although this one is really crap!! Yeah just thought I'd do some unashamed advertising LOL!! xxx **

**AMAZING NEWS! I now know exactly where this story is going! It has a proper plan and everything!!!! **

**I also thought I might give you a little taste of something that I just thought up mostly because I like being nice and giving you snippets of things to come. So here goes, this is going to come into the story in the near future, around the time the Whitlock family secret is found out-**

**Each whimper he gave sent a wave of agony through me. I thought it was the imprinter who felt their lover's pain and not the other way round.**

"**Carlisle, please help him!" I begged as I felt the cool arms of my great-great grandfather around me.**

**What do you think! **

**35. Plan: Get the imprint going!**

**Callie POV**

I started my first day of freedom curled up on the sofa with Anna watching Jerry Springer. Yeah it's trashy but I have never felt so posh in my life watching stories such as- there could be seven potential fathers... you were so desperate to have a baby. Anna had taken the next two weeks off to keep me company as my Dad was working hard to get his new garage ready for the beginning of February when it was meant to open. Anna had planned it all out- Jerry Springer, a huge collection of Rom- com DVD's, chocolate, make-up and face masks. A nice, girly fortnight as she'd called it and I was really looking forward to it. Even as we were moaning about who would sleep with seven equally ugly men she was painting my nails a nice colour of purple. That was what I liked about Anna she was young, fun and acted like a big sister or a best friend to me.

"I wish Embry would imprint on a girl as lovely as you." She grinned at me as she plaited my hair.

"He will, eventually. I mean it's meant to be rare but half the wolves have so he probably will." I went back to eating my huge slab of chocolate cake when my cell phone rang. "Ohh text!" I laughed as I flicked it open.

**Embry imprinted on a girl! We're bringing her round urs l8er 2 tell her! **

**Hope Ur ok, luv u lots,**

**J **

**XXX **

"OH MY GOD! Embry's imprinted!" I screamed as I reread the text just to check I had it right.

"Oh wow! My little boy's growing up!" She bit her lip and looked like she was about to cry at the thought of him finding his soul mate. I hugged her and couldn't help but laugh at her.

"They're bringing her here later to tell her about the whole wolf thing." I shrugged, that was going to be awkward. She'd probably think we were all insane I mean how you could tell someone outside the whole issue without them thinking you were insane was beyond me. It was easy to tell me, I was already in on the secret so imprinting was only the next step. After this the phone was never silent, it seemed the news had been pasted round to the entire pack and the wolf girls as we were known. Anna sat nervously next to me as she worried what the girl was like and if she was good enough for her son. I was kind of worried about it too even though Tammy assured me she was nice and a good laugh but what if she was the kind of girl who would take advantage of the imprinter's weakness? I shook myself for being so stupid after all imprinting was the way to find your soul mate and Embry's soul mate was hardly going to be a Rochelle-esque girl. Even so we were biting our nails and watching the clock anxiously and could barely sit still when it reached half three.

"They'll be here soon." Anna muttered as we tried to concentrate on Trisha – you stole off our dead Dad's grave (honestly do you really need the dead in their? Why would an alive person have a grave?)- But failed miserably.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be nice but how they're going to tell her is beyond me. I mean it's hardly the usual conversation is it?" She had taken on that pale look she always did when wolves were the topic of conversation. She was about to reply when the doorbell rang and we both jumped.

"I'll go get it. Then I'll leave you lot to it, I don't particularly want to watch the poor girl listen to that." She laughed, kissed my head and went to get the door. I could hear a mumble of hello's before the door banged shut.

"Hey Cal." Emily shouted as her, Rach and the members of the pack who didn't go to school came into the living room. They all hugged me before me we began gossiping about my brother's mystery girl and what the hell we were going to say to her. Apparently Embry had begged Sam to get everyone together so he'd have more people to back him up, help him tell her and help her adjust to the news. I wasn't so sure it was a good idea though I had been going back to the day I'd been told and I think if everyone had been there when I got told it would have been even more disastrous then it already had been. It's hard enough to adjust to the news you have a soul mate without said soul mate telling you he just wants you kids (no, I still haven't stopped moaning about it) or if he's entire pack is there and knew the news before you. But Embry would be nervous enough anyway without me pointing out the flaws in the plan he'd obviously been fretting about for hours.

"There here." Sam looked up as he heard the approaching mob and true to form seconds later the door banged opened and there was a great commotion in the hall.

"Hey, you guys." Quil called out. Jake was the first into the living room and he instantly moved to my side.

"Hi, Babe. How are you feeling?" He leant down and kissed me gently on my lips. I grinned up at him and pulled him down beside me.

"I'm good Jerry Springer and Trisha kept me entertained. Do you like my nails?" I showed him my purpled, manicured nails and he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Hey, none of that you two!" Quil grumbled as the rest of them trampled in. Tammy threw herself at me like she hadn't seen me in years before giggling in my ear and telling me-

"She is sooo sweet." I tried not to feel the stab of jealously but it was impossible. I think it was because I was stuck here why Tammy was making friends with some other girl but I tried to block the jealousy out as I turned to say hello to her. She was pretty with long, dark, curly hair, happy, dark eyes and a full, smiley mouth.

"Hi, I'm Callie." I stood up and extended my hand, not sure what else to do and feeling pretty awkward. Luckily she didn't seem to notice and took my hand gratefully.

"Hi, Callie I'm Hollie. I heard what happened to you it sounds awful!" She gave me a sympathetic look which I acknowledged with a smile. I was getting pretty sick of everyone's sympathy if I was honest. We sat around chatting about crap for a bit, no one quite sure what to say to one another but it was starting to become more natural and Hollie relaxed a bit. Embry and she were definitely getting close; he sat next to her and laughed at everything she said. She seemed most relaxed when she was with him.

"Hollie, there's something I have to tell you." Embry said suddenly causing us all to fall into silence.

"Yeah, what is it, Embry?" She looked up at him as he put his arm around her absent-mindedly.

"Umm before I begin just promise me you'll believe this, 'kay?" she nodded and he sat for a minute before turning to Sam. "Sam can you help me here?" We all looked at Sam expectantly and he rolled his eyes before beginning. He told her everything about the wolves and imprinting before finishing by telling her that Embry had imprinted on her. We sat in silence for a minute before she burst out laughing.

"You had me going there! I thought you were serious!" She stopped laughing as she realised we weren't. "Oh my God, you believe that don't you? You're all loonies."

"No, it's true. Trust us we can prove it." I stood up and walked towards her as she was trying to make a break for the door. I really didn't want her to leave Embry like this and probably never talk to him again. I grabbed her wrist and she whirled around angrily.

"Get off me!" She pushed me hard and I went flying. I managed to steady myself but was gasping in pain. Jake growled angrily as he raced to my side and held me tightly in his arms.

"Jake, prove it to her, for Embry." I whispered

"How?"

"Phase you idiot!" I hissed and he nodded before pushing me off him.

"Hollie please I can prove it." With that he began pulling her top off. Hollie growled angrily and made for the door but Tam stopped her.

"Come on, Hol. You trust me right?" I felt another stab of jealousy at the trust Hollie had in Tammy as she stayed put. _Oh come off it Cal, Tammy is YOUR best mate! _I thought angrily as Jake pulled the rest of his clothes off. The other's turned away from their naked friend and the only people left staring were Tammy as she had never seen anyone phase before, Hollie who was watching in the way someone might watch a car crash and me who couldn't help but look at his gorgeous body awe. He caught me looking and grinned at me before moving even further away from me and phasing. Hollie gasped and fainted on the spot, everyone ran around her to check she was all right. Well, all but me. I moved towards _my _wolf and stroked him gently. He lay his head against my shoulder and breathed his doggy breath on me.

"Ewww, get a breath mint or something Jake!" he gave an odd wolfy laugh before liking my neck and moving into the kitchen with his clothes in his mouth. He came back a second later and hugged me tight as we moved towards Hollie. She woke up and threw her arms around Embry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't believe you!"

"It's ok, we doubted you would." He laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Callie. I didn't mean to hurt you" She looked guiltily at me but I shrugged.

"No harm done." She smiled at me as she stood up.

"Can you guys start the wolf stories again? I think I need to really hear them!" She laughed as we all sat down again. The latest addition to our wolf family.


	38. The best date of my life!

**Sorry this has taken so long but I started a different chapter but decided it didn't really work so I had to start again! **

**36. The best date of my life!**

**Callie POV**

At last Friday rolled around, the day of my first ever date with Jacob! As if it was an omen the sun was shining brightly when I woke up in our new room which was amazing! It had been painted a nice bright purple with a light fluffy, purple carpet, our beds were on either side of the big window with a dressing table in between, on either side of the door were out wardrobes. It was simple and dorm like but we both loved it. Tammy grinned at me as she was putting on her make up for school.

"I'll help you get ready this evening." She stood up and grabbed her schoolbag before pausing by my side where I was going through my wardrobe to find something to wear.

"I have no clothes!" I groaned as I slammed the door and eyed her wardrobe desperately.

"No, you don't! I remember the last time you borrowed anything off me! You have loads of clothes." She told me bluntly, I suppose I kind of deserve it after my old dog Sophie destroyed her favourite pink top back when we were fourteen.

"None of my clothes look any good." I whinged in a desperate attempt to get her to change her mind but she wasn't budging. Luckily Anna walked in and saved me.

"Tam, honey you better get going or you'll be late. Cal, get in that shower now or we'll be late!" She grinned at me obviously holding an ace up her sleeve.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're going to Port Angeles to get you something nice to wear tonight!" Have I ever mentioned how much I love Anna recently?

"Thank you, Mom!" I yelled and threw my arms around her, not even realising I had called her Mom. She laughed at me and Tammy grumbled how unfair it was all the way down the stairs.

I hadn't been out the house since I had come home on Monday and even a walk into La Push would have been great but Port Angeles was like a trip to Cairo! It was nice looking through all the shops with Anna. We were stood in the clothes shop where I had bought my outfit for the party not so long ago. I had decided that I would do away with warm jeans after all I would have my hot boyfriend to keep me warm. It was between a knee- length, bright red dress or a short, skimpy, backless black dress. With Anna's help I chose the black one with black fishnets, a pair of silver three inch heels and a sparkly black shawl. It was a seriously amazing outfit but neither of us was ready to go home yet. The cool air on my face was a welcome relief from the stuffy house. We got some lunch in a posh Italian restaurant before walking around the small town and getting back at the same time as Tammy.

"How unfair is that?! I've been working my arse off at school and you're off sunning yourself! I even bought round the girls to help us get you ready!" True to her word she had bought Hollie and Kim with her. I left them in the kitchen eating as I went to shower and wash my hair. The nerves were mounting inside me at the thought of our first date! The girls were waiting in my room armed with curling tongs, hair dryers and make up. They dried and put my hair up in a messy bun with a few curled strands hanging down. My lips were painted a dark red while my eyes were all Smokey and dark. I had to admit that when I was done I looked amazing.

"Oh wow!" They all grinned at me as I twirled for them in my new outfit. We were sat in the living room waiting for the doorbell to ring. The others were having a DVD evening with a pizza so they could all be there when I got back home. At exactly six o'clock the doorbell rang and I squealed excitedly.

"Bye guys." I told them before racing (well as fast as you can in these heels) to the door. Jake was leaning against the door frame. He looked seriously smart with a pair of jeans and a blue, opened neck shirt. "Hey, Jake."

"God you look beautiful, Callie." His eyes roamed my body as I twirled for him before shutting the door on my giggling friends who were making kissing noises behind me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I leaned up and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around me. I was right that Jake would keep me warm, even just having his arms around me caused a hot rush to go down my spine.

"I love you. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He told me as he opened the car door for me. I grinned as he began driving down the familiar streets to an unknown destination.

"Where are we going then, Baby?" I snuggled against him as he wrapped one arm around me as he drove.

"Don't you get the meaning of surprises honey?"

"No, it always evaded me." He kissed me as he drove past the convenience store and pulled into the dirt lot by the beach. He ran round to help me out before putting his hands over my eyes. "I can't see anything!"

"That's kind of the point, Babe!" He laughed as he led me over the sand and towards music! I grinned as I listened to 101 greatest love songs floating towards me. I felt Jake stop and slowly, tauntingly moved his hand. I gasped at the scene in front of me, it was perfect! There was a picnic blanket laid out by an open picnic hamper, the food from the hamper was spread out all over the blanket and it looked delicious, all sorts of pizzas, Chinese and Indian food, cakes and desserts and the music was playing from an I-pod speaker set up by the picnic blanket. "What do you think? I thought we could eat, have a laugh and watch the sunset. It's beautiful."

"I love it, Jake!" I turned around in his arms to give him a thank you kiss before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I kicked my shoes off and raced towards the water.

"Come on!" I yelled as I felt the cool water between my toes. I loved the freedom I felt at being out with Jake after so long in the hospital and in the house. Jake kicked his sneakers off and rolled up his jeans and ran into the sea with me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me close to him. "Dance with me." I whispered to his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around me and moved slowly with my head on his chest. I could feel his fingers slowly stroking my back as mine ran through his hair.

"I love you, Callie." He kissed my head as the water lapped at our feet.

"I love you, Jake." We stayed in the water for a long time before I reluctantly let him lead me out of the water and back towards the blanket.

"You're cold." He muttered as he pulled a blanket from the basket and I couldn't help but laughing that he was so well organised. He grinned at me as he wrapped it around my wet legs before pulling me onto his chest and lying back onto the sand. I twisted round so my face was inches from his, the perfect kissing position.

"I'm not cold anymore." I told him before leaning down and kissing his beautifully soft lips. As the kiss intensified his hand found the bare skin on my back and began stroking it again. His hot skin caused fireworks all down my spine. I let my hands find their way under his shirt and roam his muscular body. It felt so right, being her with Jake with his lips roaming my neck and his teeth grazing my skin. We stayed like this until the sun had moved down even further and were only parted by our stomachs rumbling in union. The food was good and we spent a lot of time feeding each other bits of cake before wrapping up in each others arms to watch the sunset.

"Tonight was perfect." Jake whispered as he kissed me.

"The best date of my life."


	39. Birthday surprises!

**Abigail this really annoying preview is ALL for you LOL! This chapter takes place very, very soon (I think)**

"**Jake, she's run away!" Jasper screamed at me, I felt my world crumble around at his words. She couldn't, she wouldn't just disappear without me, it just wasn't Callie.**

"**What the hell happened?!" I screamed angrily at him.**

"**I told her the truth about the fire."**

**37. Birthday surprises**

**Jake POV**

I woke up early on Thursday with a big grin on my face. It was my birthday! Ok so I know technically I wasn't any older but it was still nice to get presents and have some attention. It was a shame I had school but my Dad was taking the family and Callie out to a meal tonight, the gang were doing something for me at Emily's on Friday and there was of course the party on Saturday. Plus my favourite part of birthdays- the presents! I pulled myself out of bed, showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Jake!!!" My whole family yelled before bursting into a chorus of happy birthday at the top of their lungs. I grinned and hugged them all before sitting down at the table which was set for five instead of four.

"Dad?" I pointed to the plate and he grinned.

"We have a special guest coming for breakfast." I grinned as I had a feeling I knew exactly who the special guest was. Sure enough a second later the back door opened and my favourite girl appeared in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. Not quite Friday night but enough to keep me going until we could be alone again. She pulled away and smiled at me, obviously thinking the same thing. I couldn't tear my eyes from her perfect face as she sat down next to me and said hello to everyone else.

"So what's for breakfast?" Paul asked as Callie snuggled against my chest in a bid to warm up from the cold air of outside.

"Blueberry pancakes with maple syrup." Billy told him as he finished preparing them. I grinned every birthday my sisters and I had had since I could remember, Dad had made us blueberry pancakes. It had become a tradition.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Cal as she rested her head on my shoulder so she could kiss my neck.

"Good. How's my birthday boy today?"

"Great, can't wait for tonight. Great Chinese food and lots of presents!" She laughed at my childishness as Billy bought the pancakes over. Mine and Paul's were over double the size of the other plates but they all tasted amazing.

It was with reluctance that I got ready to head out the door to school. Callie and Rach had settled themselves in front of Jerry Springer – which of these two friends are the father of her baby? - I love my girl and my sister but seriously Jerry Springer?

"So what you doing all day?" I asked Cal as I tried to make the minutes slow down so I could spend more time with her.

"Anna's had to go into work so I'm hanging out with Rach all day."

"Oh thanks! So I'm the second option!" She pretended to pout but the laughing didn't make it look convincing.

"You two have fun, bye!" I headed slowly towards the door, hoping Cal would give me a final goodbye kiss. Barely a second later I was stopped by a pair of arms around my neck.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" She giggled as she kissed my neck. We were out of sight of the others in the living room and we shared a knowing look before I leant down and kissed her. It was just getting steamy when my Dad yelled at me to go.

"Bye baby, love you."

"Love you more." She called as I left.

School was horribly boring and embarrassing as the guys decided to sing happy birthday at the top of their lungs in the canteen. I wasn't getting any of my presents until Friday well apart from Embry who said he had gone halves with Cal. He had made sure I would remember him when I opened it; Quil had also begged me to remember him when he opened it so I guessed it was something they wanted to share with me. After six torturous periods the bell finally went and we got to get out of there. As we all walked towards where we had parked our cars I noticed a very familiar blonde was leaning against my car. I grinned and quietly made my way up behind her before grabbing her waist and kissing her neck.

"What're you doing her babe?" I asked as she turned in my arms and kissed me.

"Coming to meet you, babe. Hey guys!" She smiled at the others before Tammy launched at her and hugged her tightly. I could totally understand how she could miss Callie after only a few hours apart even if the others couldn't and laughed at the two of them.

"How did you get here?" I asked as I reprised my space by her side.

"I walked here, how did you think I got here?" She laughed as she wrapped my arms around her. "But I would appreciate a lift back."

"Anything for you, baby." I kissed her again much to the discomfort of the guys, not that either Cal or I cared much. The guys left us to go to Emily's for some 'final preparations' whatever that meant so it was just Cal and me on the ride home, not that either of us minded. I dropped Cal off at her house so she could get ready before heading home.

"Hey, Dad!" I called as we walked into the house. I grinned at the living room where the coffee table was covered in presents! I managed to restrain the child in me from tearing into them straight away and went to get ready. I didn't have many dressy clothes but to be fair I didn't have many clothes at all. My Dad refused to let me wear my dressy clothes around any wolves, ever so most of them had survived my outbursts. I threw on a pair of jeans and a checked open necked shirt. As I was trying to get my hair to behave I felt a familiar pull coming from the living room which could mean only one thing. Cal was here! I followed my heart and headed towards the living room. Cal was stood with her back to me in a beautiful, floaty, flowery dress that showed off her beautiful hourglass figure perfectly. I was just stood there admiring her curves when she let out a laugh and turned to look at me.

"How have you known I was there?" I asked as I quickly crossed the room to her side.

"Since you got there, it's like I know when you're near me. I feel this pull." She tried to explain. I nodded at her and tried not to show how bemused I was by the whole thing. Cal was the first of the imprints to suggest they felt anything like the pull they gave us. "You looked so cute!" She cooed over a picture of me when I was a baby. I rolled my eyes; the wall above our fireplace was covered in photos of us growing up which provided ample embarrassment.

"Yeah let's not look at them." I pulled her away from the wall much to her amusement and walked back to the coffee table where the pile had grown. "Oh, so what have you got me?"

"You'll never guess." She told me defiantly. I picked up the packages and examined them.

"Right that is two CD's which doesn't make much sense because Quil and Embry wanted it as well. So there must be something in the card, tickets for something?" The look on her face told me I was spot on which made me grin; I had always had a knack of guessing my gifts which had only intensified when I became a wolf. "So tickets to what? A game?"

"No, this you will never guess!" She grinned at me, her defiant mood back again.

"So what about the jewellery box?" I pointed to the one sitting by her card.

"That's from my Dad, oh and here's a clue- it's not jewellery." We spent the next five minutes doing this and all I got was that the tickets were for something she would never ever go to which was why I should take the guys.

"Come on you guys or we'll be late!" My Dad called from the open doorway. We went to my favourite Chinese restaurant in Port Angeles which was even better because it had all you can eat which Paul and I had decided to test to its limits. It was a fun evening and we had a great time before going home for cake and ice cream (also another Black family birthday tradition).

Finally after this I got to open my birthday presents and I must say I did pretty good for someone who hadn't actually aged a day. I got- Money from Rebecca, Carl, my aunt and cousins, lots of clothes, a book of cars and a box of brand new tools from my dad, a toy wolf (Ha ha, funny. NOT!) And the entire collection of the Simpsons from Rach and Paul, The all American rejects and green day Cd's and 3 tickets to the monster truck rally in Phoenix from Callie and Embry and finally my most shocking gift from Jasper- a key to the garage! I officially had a job!

"So did you have a good birthday?" Cal asked as I walked her to her door.

"Yeah it was amazing. Can I ask for one more thing though?"

"Of course, Birthday boy." She grinned as she wrapped her arms around my neck, already anticipating what I would ask her.

"Kiss me."


	40. Wolf birthday party, ok then

**120 reviews!!!! I love reviews, they make me happy and when I'm happy I write faster (You get where this is going right?) and Abigail you wanted to know if I wrote the ending of the last chapter to be like new moon. Well, actually it was a case of 11 o'clock at night, doped up on allergy tablets (question: how can antihistamine cream on your foot cause drowsiness? I had that and a tablet and actually fell asleep!) **

**NOOOOOO!!!!!! School starts in Tuesday (This may be up after then but I started this on Sunday so I am still dreading it!) which will be full of GCSEs, sluts, bitches, ex-best friend with murderous intentions towards me, best friends who have murderous intentions after the annoying previews and my form which has no room. Yes this is going to be a great year! Any way on with the irritating preview! **

"**So it's safe? He's really gone?" I couldn't believe I was saying the words. Could it really all be over?**

"**Yes Cal, it's over. I'm taking you all home today!" **

"**I love you, Jacob Black!" I screamed as I threw my arms around him and kissed him.**

"**You'll never see his face again." He promised. The irony was that if either of us had turned around at that minute we would have seen him watching us through the window.**

**38. A typical wolf- style birthday... ok then. **

**Callie POV**

"Coffee, just give me lots and lots of coffee!" Leah hissed at me as she sat down with a sigh on the chair in Emily's kitchen. I nodded and grabbed the biggest mug I could find before filling it up with coffee.

"What's up with you?" I asked as I sat down between her and Emily with my own cup of coffee.

"Had to cover for your bloody boyfriend last night!" She groaned before draining the entire cup of coffee and getting a refill. After three equally enormous cups she was coherent enough to talk to us. "So Em, why no coffee for you? Oh God no, please tell me you're not pregnant! One Sam's all I can take!" She wailed, obviously caffeined up but nether the less Emily grabbed her hand sympathetically.

"No, but we've started trying for a baby. What with the wedding in June and everything coming together we just thought you know." She tried to explain as nicely as she could to Sam's still hopelessly in love ex. God, did all the bloody imprints have to be so fertile? They both turned to me as if just realising I was there and what effect the conversation was having on me. The pity in there eyes was unbearable, if there's one thing I hate more then monster truck rally's its pity.

"One more pity look from either of you and I will pour the coffee over you." I told them both in my sweetest voice. They both laughed at me and Leah downed yet another mug of coffee.

"So come on girl, we want details from the _date_." Leah wrapped her arm around me as if to stop me escaping while Emily leaned in closer. They had all been badgering me since Saturday for details but the only person I had told was my amazingly loyal best friend. I was leaving them in suspense to see how long I could drag it out for before they hit me but I thought now was as good as any time especially seeing as Rachel wasn't here yet so I told them. I had just got to the part where we were kissing on the beach when Rach walked in.

"Oh my God, NO! I SO DO NOT want to hear what my brother tastes like!" She screamed as she sat down on the other side of Emily.

"You might not want to but we certainly do. We have been waiting to hear this juicy gossip all flaming week and we finally get to the steamy making out part and you walk in! Well I'm sorry but this I have to hear!" Leah pouted her best pout and looked desperately at me to continue.

"How's the morning sickness?" I asked sympathetically, trying to make up for Leah.

"I feel like shit. You are a naughty baby to your Mommy." She told her small bump sternly making the rest of us gag.

"Anyway, Cal, on with the story. Rach can put her hands over her ears when you get to the bit where you had sex." Leah winked at me naughtily.

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" I growled.

"Ohh, bit defensive there!" Rach joined in jokingly.

"Fine of you don't want to hear anymore..." I trailed off tantalisingly.

"No we do, come on. Remember we had just got to, it felt so erotic when he stroked my back!" She mimicked my voice and I carried on where we had left off with Rach groaning the whole way through.

"Right come on enough chit chat. We have a wolf style birthday party to organise." Emily told us as she made her way over to the fridge.

"A typical wolf style birthday... ok then. Is there such a thing?"

"How can you doubt us, Cal? Of course there is- we feed them a shit lot of food, open a shit load of presents, make a shit load of wolf jokes and the adults have a shit load of alcohol." Leah told me simply and with that we set to work making a feast the medieval palaces of old would have been proud of. When Sam and the rest of the post-grad wolves got back with the alcohol they began to put all the decorations up in the living room to make it look really special for him. I loved the way they all clubbed together to make something special for their 'brother', if this was the way they went at a birthday party I couldn't wait for the wedding! By the time half three came around we had a perfectly decorated living room, a feast fit for a queen and a table covered with gifts. I was seriously glad at all we had achieved for Jake, I wanted him to have an amazing day especially after all he did for me last week.

"Cal, go out and meet Jake. Cover his eyes or something so it's a surprise!" Rach called out as she brought another plate of food over to the buffet table/breakfast bar. I nodded and quickly raced outside. I was just in time to see the two cars carrying all the guys home from school pull into the drive.

"Callie!" Tammy called and threw herself at me. God, I missed her when she was at school, how I had even thought I could live without her near me was beyond me. Hollie smiled shyly at me as Embry wrapped his arms around her. I smiled at her before turning my attention to my man. I like that, _my _man.

"Hey baby!" I kissed him before covering his eyes with one hand while leading him indoors with the other. He moaned the whole way about me leading him into a wall but as I pointed out his wolf senses (sounds so much better then spidey senses doesn't it) would pick it up. "You guys ready?" I called through the door.

"Yeah bring him in!" Emily called.

"Are you ready for your wolf style birthday?"

"My what?"

"Trust me, don't ask." With that I led him into the room and removed my hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE!" They yelled before the wolves leaped on their brother, luckily Emily pulled me out of the way just in time otherwise I would have been trapped under sixteen very heavy boys.

The wolf style birthday was exactly what Leah had predicted we all ate way too much food while the others even the fourteen year old wolves drunk alcohol! (Apparently it didn't effect them as much, there temperature burned it up so they couldn't get really drink) it was only me who couldn't because of my medication. Not that it made me any less happy, watching Jake and his brothers would put anyone in a good mood. Then Jake opened his presents which were amazing, he had several CD's, DVD's, a wolf family photo and a carved wooden wolf.

"Now shut up you lot! I want to say a few words." Collin stood up, swaying slightly (Just because they can't get drunk they can still get tipsy!). "Now we all love Jake and we had too to put up with all the mopping, crying and Bella dream, right? Well what I want to say is you're our brother and we love you so much. And we are so happy that you have Callie now I mean we still get the dreams but you are a lot hotter and I don't mind dreaming about you! Anyway Happy Birthday Jakey!" we all fell about laughing at his speech. I think you just had to laugh it off although I had to admit I was glad they thought I was hotter then Bella.

We all helped Emily and Sam clear up although to be fair there wasn't much food left and the decorations came down easily enough. Not that I was allowed to do anything but supervise, I mean I was feeling fine, I probably could have gone back to school days ago but Jake and Embry were being super protective so I just sat with Rach on the sofa.

"I reckon it's going to be a girl." She told me suddenly.

"Really, what makes you think that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that it'll be a girl." She laughed at herself before rubbing her bump. I looked up to see Paul watching her lovingly and couldn't help smiling. He was kind of nice at times really. In fact I would come to rely on him a lot in the next few eventful months.

**I went back to school today, and it was just as bad as I imagined it. Horrid speech from head of year on responsibility to the school, then the registers mixing my class up, 2 enormous bits of homework and murderous ex best friend glaring at me before coming home and spending all night doing said homework, fun! Ok, moan over back to cheery Idril. **


	41. Personal

**Ok, school can be even worse then I thought, today we got our cervical cancer jab and they were bloody painful plus we had to wait an hour and a half for them!!! Not a great day!!!**

**I couldn't tear my eyes from the pile on the floor, his last victim.**

"**Ok, I'll make you a deal, you come with me now before your husband gets back and I won't touch your baby." He sneered, knowing I would agree to it. I would do anything to save my baby.**

"**Just let me say goodbye." He laughed but nodded. I picked her up from the small mosses basket I had been protecting. She was the most beautiful baby in the world- my eyes, Jacob's skin and smile. I leant down and kissed her for the final time. **

**Sorry about the smut, but I was depressed with the whole school starting thing and writing something happy made me feel Good.**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Just saw District 9, the most amazing film ever, you HAVE to see it!!!**

**39. Personal**

**Jake POV**

"No one in my room or Rachel's, no drink, no drugs, no sex, not too much noise for the neighbours, no breakages, spillages or vomit, do everything Paul says and no gatecrashers. Oh and have fun!" Dad laid down the rules for the final time as he got ready to leave for Charlie's house. Rachel was staying at Emily and Sam's for the night. Neither of them was in the mood for a High school party so they were getting out before anyone arrived. Paul and me had already got the living room and kitchen ready for the party (well the alcohol was hidden form my Dad until he left) that was going to start in about an hour.

"I'll be good. Bye Dad." I impatiently rolled him towards the door to Rach's waiting car.

"Bye, Rachey, love you. Now you be a good baby for your Mommy." He cooed to the bump before kissing it. Dad was trying not to gag but my reflexes aren't as good and I couldn't help but gag at the two of them. Rach glared at me before wheeling Dad out the house.

"You two are disgusting." I told him frankly after they'd left. We were getting the alcohol out of its hiding place in my garage.

"Oh come on, your just like that with Callzagie."

"I have never once spoken to her stomach or given her a pet name."

"You call her Cal, Babe or Honey all the time which are all kind if pet names and she is not pregnant so talking to her stomach would be weird. Oh God I am so sorry, I didn't think." He put his hand over his mouth as he realised what he'd just said.

"It's ok, I'm fine with it. Cal wouldn't be so I wouldn't say anything like that to her."

"I'm a crap man and I'm going to be a crap Dad. My kids going to be so messed up! What if it's a girl and one of the guy's imprints on her, I'd have to kill them which would not be good! Or if it's a boy and Leah imprints on him, then I'd have Leah as a daughter – in- law or I'd kill her! Oh God, I can't be a Dad! It's like you always say I'll be a crap Dad!" He babbled on and on as his face got redder and redder.

"Paul, calm down you're going to be an amazing Dad, I was just winding you up before. I promise and if one of the guys or Leah imprints then we'll deal with it without bloodshed. You'll be great I promise. I thought it was Rach who had the mood swings." He smiled before leaning back against the side of the house.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so scared. I want to be a really good Dad to this baby, not like mine was but like Billy was or you will be because you will be one hell of a Dad. You've got one of those Daddy faces."

"Paul, you've officially lost it." I told him before grabbing the crate of alcohol I had put down and taking it in. "You will be a good Dad, Paul. You and Rachel will be a great family." I told him before suddenly, and I'm not sure how we ended up doing it but he had a brotherly hug! Seriously Paul and I being all soppy was not normal! Luckily a split second later we were back to our normal selves as we finished the drink preparations and shoved the I-Pod in the docking station.

It wasn't long before the younger members of the pack and their imprints arrived, and of course my Callie. She looked absolutely adorable in skinny black jeans and a blue sequin top.

"Hey gorgeous!" I kissed her quickly as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey baby, ohh lots and lots of alcohol!"

"None for you, baby. Hey, do I have a Daddy face?"

"Jake, honey, have you been at the vodka already?" I rolled my eyes and kissed her again.

An hour later and the party was in full swing, most of the year had come. We were shockingly out of any good social activities so everyone went to a party whether they liked the person or not. Cal and I were sat on my pushed back sofa making out. Suddenly Cal pulled away from me and looked into my eyes as if deciding something. I looked questionably at her; after all we had just been having a seriously nice make out session.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Her eyes held mine and we seemed to communicate telepathically for a minute. I kissed her quickly before nodding and pulling her up. My head was whirling with what was going to happen as we walked towards my bedroom. The look of uncertainty on both our faces told me Cal hadn't got a clue either, our eyes met and we smile at each other, dispelling the last of both our doubts. Whatever happened next we had each other.

**Callie POV (I was not writing this from Jake's point of view)**

I sat on the bed as Jake closed the door behind us. I couldn't believe I had suggested this but I was glad I had. Since I had had the accident I'd taken the philosophy of live everyday to the full. And as we'd been sitting there kissing I'd just wanted more. Jake came and sat on the bed next to me, neither of us sure what to say or do. I felt Jake grab my hand in his and bring it up to his lips.

"I love you Cal." He told me suddenly.

"I love you too." I laughed before leaning back into his warm embrace. We stayed like that for a while, him stroking my hair, me playing with his fingers and both of us listening to the low thump of the music. Jake began kissing my hair in that absentminded way I loved, it made me smile as I realised Jake and I would be together for the rest of our lives. I loved the certainty my life had to it now, Jake and I in La Push for the rest of our lives. To some people it sounded boring but to me I just thinking about it made me smile, how the hell could Bella throw this away? Although I was seriously glad she had. I turned round and kissed Jake, to show him that I was glad it was him I was spending the rest of my life with. As the kiss intensified I moved so that I was sitting on him, it was easier to pull his top off that way. I looked down at his perfectly muscular chest and grinned as I realised it was ALL mine. Jake laughed at me as I kissed his shoulder and chest, no one could resist his body. Jake's hands meanwhile had found there way to the hem of my blue top and slowly, giving me all the time in the world to stop him, pulled it off. It felt good, feeling his body under my hands and having his hands roaming mine.

"God, Cal you're beautiful." He whispered against my neck as his hand gently caressed my five vivid scars. For the first time in a while I truly believed him, I felt beautiful. It didn't take long after this before we ended up completely naked. Getting our jeans off hadn't been easy and we'd ended up laughing our heads off which felt good. I was lying under Jake as we kissed, him keeping his body weight supported on his elbows.

"Cal." He whispered barely audibly. "Are you sure- I mean do you want too..." He trailed off and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Do you?" I whispered back as I kissed him again. He rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered against my shoulder.

"You won't." I told him as I swallowed my fear on the subject. I'd be fine, I had Jake with me. We kissed again as Jake moved over me.

Ok, I'll admit it, it hurt. Not that I'd ever tell Jake that. It was a bit like being stretched too far but after a while you got used to it and by the end it was, well fantastic. That doesn't really cover it but words can't really describe what Jake and I felt in that small room on that January night.


	42. Unexpected news

**Omg, you know I love you guy's right? Seriously you are the best readers I could ask for. Love you, all! And to award you for all you amazing reviews I will give you this news- THE CULLENS ARE COMING IN TWO CHAPTERS! I thought I'd give you a nice happy preview this time-**

"**You look so beautiful; I can't believe you're my little girl." My Dad looked like he was on the edge of tears as took it all in. **

"**We did well, didn't we?" Tammy laughed as she straightened the white veil that fell down my shoulders. I turned to look at myself in the full length mirror and gasp at my reflexion. I could hardly recognise myself- I had to agree with him, I looked beautiful with the white gown that fit so perfectly it felt as if it was made just for me.**

"**So are you ready to become Mrs. Black?" Tam asked as she hugged me.**

"**Yeah I think I am."**

**(Whoa chapter 40!!!!!!!!)**

**40. Unexpected news **

**Jake POV**

I didn't think the grin would leave my face; I was sitting there grinning like a loon into my cereal.

"What's up with you?"Rach asked as she sat sipping water from a glass, she'd just come out of the bathroom after throwing up for the third time this morning and looked shit. Paul was lovingly rubbing her back.

"Nothing I'm happy."

"Where did you disappear to last night? You and Cal were awol for ages." He didn't see the significance of what he'd said, probably because he'd had no sleep the previous night but the others did. Rach's head shot up and watched me quizzically while I felt my Dad's eyes bore into me.

"Guy's can I speak to Jacob alone." _Jacob, _now I was in for it. Jacob was only used when I was in trouble or he was being serious. The others nodded and left pretty sharpish while we finished our breakfasts in silence.

"So should I even hazard a guess at what you two were doing?" His voice was calm and steady but I could feel the strained tones behind it, he was worried about me.

"We went for a walk." I lied while never taking my eyes off my bowl of cereal. I couldn't look into his eyes and lie, never had been able too. Damn, great father/son relationship.

"Really, Jake?"

"No." I mumbled incoherently. "We had sex." I couldn't believe that had come out and by the sound of the choking on toast my Dad couldn't either.

"Sex? I didn't think it was that serious? You're only seventeen, she's only sixteen! You've only known her a few weeks and most of that's been spent in hospital!"

"She's seventeen next month and we're imprints so time isn't really an issue! Plus she was the one that started not me, I didn't take advantage of her, I wouldn't!" Last night had been so right and I wasn't going to let anyone tell me anything different.

"I know Jake; I just want you to be careful. The last thing we need right now is another baby."

"I don't think pregnancy is a problem for Cal and me somehow." I said naively.

"Just make sure Jasper doesn't find out. I quite like having a son!"

/\/\/\/\

I sat on the bed feeling sick, how could I do this to Callie? I was about to phase, revealing what had happened last night to the whole pack. Including her brother. Seth had some important news for us all apparently so we were all having a meeting which would start... 5minutes ago. Shit, I had to do this and it was so unfair that I had to share something so private with them. I took a deep breath before jumping out the window and phasing in mid-air.

The others were all stood in our clearing muttering and thinking as one. I was trying to keep Callie a the back of my mind but it was failing miserably, flashes of last night kept popping up and the others soon saw them.

_Oh. My. God!_

_Jake please, I just ate!_

_I was right though, Callie is much hotter then Bella._

_Bella was heavily pregnant at the only real image of her naked we have._

_Still no contest- look at those curves!_

_Yeah she is amazing that tan, shame about the scars. _

_Say one more thing like that and you won't be able to see anything ever again, you bastard!_

_Ease up Jake, we are admiring. _

_She's no contest for Tammy._

_And how do you know that then Seth???_

_I don't really want to see my best friend like that, thanks._

_MY SISTER! JAKE! YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER?! YOU BASTARD! _As I entered the clearing Embry lunged at me, biting my flank. I yowled and whirled around to get him off, luckily some of the others were dragging him off but not before he dug his claws into my back real deep.

_Embry for God sake! It is really no one's business but ours! _I growled, I was seriously sick of everyone thinking they could tell us how we could live our lives. _I thought Seth had some important announcement? _I asked as I began licking my rapidly healing wounds.

_Yeah I do and you'll never guess what!! It is amazing! We were at Charlie's having some family dinner and the phone rings. You'll never guess who it was!_

_Then tell us _Jared groaned.

_It was Bella._

_And what did the bloodsucker want? _

_The Cullen's are coming to visit next week, isn't it great!_

_! _

_!_

_!_

_!_

_! _ The whole pack had fallen silent, too stunned by the revelation. Then all at once as if we'd planned it for once we got up and began pacing as one.

_WHAT THE FUCK _

_They can't!_

_What if they get hungry!_

_Emily..._

_Kim..._

_Claire..._

_Tammy..._

_Rachel, the baby..._

_Hollie..._

_Callie... _All of the imprinters shared a knowing look and let out a long howl. We didn't want them to be anywhere near danger especially vampires. At least Sam, Quil, Paul and Jared were used to it where as the rest of us couldn't even begin to imagine how they could have survived the Cullen's being so close for so long. I didn't care about the Cullen's and what they wanted; all I wanted was Callie nice and safe. I thought of the Cullen's then, for the first time in a while. Carlisle the kind, compassionate healer, Esme the mother hen of the group, Emmett the strong but funny warrior, Rosalie the bitch, Edward well how else could you describe Edward, Bella the girl I'd once loved, Nessie the odd half bred baby, Alice the small pixie like psychic and Jasper the civil war fighter that had taught us everything he knew. Jasper Whitlock...

Oh my God how stupid was I? Jasper Whitlock, blonde, charismatic Texan, vampire Jasper Whitlock! He was Callie's Great- great Grandfather who 'died' in the civil world war. The most volatile member of the Cullen's was related to the girl I loved.

_What am I going to do? _I begged the guy's for help. If I told Callie what I had worked out then her curious side would take over and she'd go and see him. If it was Carlisle then things would be different but Jasper... he would kill her. I know he would! But if I didn't tell her and she found out I'd lied to her, kept things from her it would break her heart. And I couldn't take breaking her heart again.

I had a choice to make- her safety or her happiness...


	43. Run wolf boy, Run!

**I love you guy's soooooooooooooo much! I log and on and have 14 messages! Admittedly one was the bloody chain mail I have had 6 times now but the rest was all from you guys! **

**THE CULLENS WILL BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**This doesn't feel right Jake. **_**Paul whined as he looked around nervously. He had been more cautious since finding out he was going to be a Dad. **

_**We're fine, the bloodsuckers long gone. **_**But he was right; something did feel wrong about the clearing.**

_**JACOB! **_** He screamed and I turned just in time to see the vampire leap at me.**

**41. Run wolf boy, Run**

**Callie POV **

I was sitting on my bed reading War and peace for the sixth time. Honestly why did everyone say it was so long? Tammy and my dad had gone to pick up her stuff from Phoenix where it had been sent, Embry was at Hollie's and Anna was at work. So I was all alone which I had to admit I quite liked. My thoughts had drifted away from war and peace and back to last night. _Last night_ just the words made me grin and laugh at the memory. Good thing no ones here really! Suddenly I felt it. The pull that told me Jake was close by. True to form barely a second later Jake leapt through my window and landed with a light thump. He looked like someone who had the weight of the world on his shoulders but as soon as he caught my eye he gave me my favourite grin. I stood up and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him down onto the bed next to me.

"What's wrong Jake?" I grabbed his hand in my own but he refused to meet my eye.

"What if you had to choose between keeping someone safe and keeping them happy. What would you do? If lying to them would break their heart, make them hate you but telling them might kill them!" He babbled quickly as he held onto my hand like a dying man to life.

"Jacob, Look at me." I cupped his face so he was forced to look me in the eye. "There are only two people that would get you this worked up- Me or your Dad. Neither of us could ever hate you Jake, no matter what you do. Your Dad loves the bones off you no matter what you do and as for me; well I could never hate you. So which of us has got you so worked up?"

"You." He whispered quietly but was starting to calm down a bit.

"Jacob I could never hate you, honey but you need to tell me what's going on. And I'm not going to get myself killed when I have all I ever wanted right here." I leaned forward and kissed him gently trying to let him see that I meant what I said.

"I finally worked out where I recognise you from. One of the Cullen's is called Jasper Whitlock. He was changed during the civil war and fought in the vampire wars. He's the most volatile member of their group, and I think he's your great- great Grandfather. And I know you, your curiosity will take over and you'll go to find him. Then he'll eat you, I'll end up throwing myself off a cliff and the guys will kill the Cullen's. All because I opened my big mouth and told you about bloody Jasper Whitlock!" He growled at himself while I sat quietly trying to take it all in. I had a long lost relative, who was a vampire. A bloodthirsty vampire at that! I felt sick and had to wrap my arms around my knees to stop myself shivering. I felt Jake wrap his arms around me and kiss my head. We sat in silence for a few minutes as I took the information in and decided on my course of action.

"Let me see him." I said suddenly. I felt Jake pull away from me slightly to get ready to argue. "Jake will you listen before you make plans to throw yourself off a cliff. Honestly I need to curb your suicidal tendencies- Jared told me about your pact at the hospital! Look if he wants to meet me then let us meet with all the wolves there. If something goes wrong then you lot have got my back. Jacob I love you and I'm not going to die on you! Trust me on that one." I smiled at him before sealing the deal with a kiss. He wasn't going to argue with his imprint.

"Ok, deal but if he steps one foot out of line we're in there like a shot! And I don't have suicidal tendencies!" We both laughed and relaxed slightly.

"Deal. So it's the first time you've seen Bella since I came along." I mumbled almost incoherently as I stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah." He looked quizzically at me before eventually getting what I was on at and bursting out laughing. "Oh wow, you're something else, you are! Are you worried about being killed, sacred of the vampires like a normal person? No, not you, you're jealous of a vampire and think I'm going to fall for her!" He sat them laughing his head off while I glared at him. How dare, he make fun of my secret fear!

"Oh, fuck you!" I hissed before leaping off the bed and heading for the door. I wasn't sure where I was planning on going after all this was my house. As I pulled open the door Jake grabbed me and pulled me back into the room. "Get off me!"

"Cal, Cal, wait! I'm sorry, Babe it's just that you were being so ridiculous..."

"Of yeah that's me ridiculous!" I screamed at him as I tried to get out of his grip but he held on tightly.

"Callie! Listen to me, your being ridiculous because I would never leave you for anyone. Not Bella, not Rosalie –urgh!-not even Angelina Jolie! Cal I love you with ALL my heart and that will never ever change! I'm sorry; I never ever meant to hurt you." I turned to look up at him, his face filled with guilt.

"I just can't lose you, Jake. You mean everything to me." He pulled me into a warm embrace and kissed my head.

"You're never going to lose me, Cal. Me and you against the world." I leaned up and kissed his lips. "We've got ages until we're going to Emily's so what can I do to make it up to you?" I smiled at him before both of us eyed the bed meaningfully.

"Remake of last night?" I suggested even as we were moving towards the bed.

"Your Dad's not home any time soon?" he clarified in between kissing me.

"Not for hours." Was the last coherent thing I said for a few hours.

/\/\/\/\/\

"We should start getting ready for Sam and Emily's." I mumbled a few hours later. We had been invited to Emily's for dinner with the others but neither of us was in the mood to get up.

"Or we could stay here?" Jake mumbled sleepily.

"My Dad will be back soon and your love of cars will not save you there. I'm his one big weakness."

"I can see why, you're hot." He laughed and I rolled my eyes before kissing him.

"He caught me kissing this guy once. Not even making out kissing, not even open mouthed kissing. Just a peck on the lips and he walked in at that point. The boy got dragged out of the house by his hair and threw him in the road. It was lucky there were no cars coming really."

"So if he did that after one kiss what the fuck would he do to me?"

"Probably take a cheese grater to your manhood before tying you to the road and repeatedly running you over while shouting incoherent things about you." I began laughing at the thought while he winced. "You better start running wolf boy."

"You reckon he would?"

"Oh yeah without a doubt." And I did, my Dad would fly off the handle if he knew what he were doing. "Come on we need to get up or we'll be late." I gave him a final kiss before slipping off Jacob's chest and standing up.

"We've got ages yet, come back to bed." He reached out for me but I dodged his arm even though I was tempted to fall back into his arms._ No, Dad would be here some time soon_ I scolded myself.

"We have a sharp cheese grater downstairs." He shot up like someone had struck him with a whip and was at my side instantly.

"I need a shower." I told him as I headed for the door.

"What a coincidence I need one too."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Jake if your going to stand behind me with your hands there could you at least do something useful and do up my bra?"

"Sure thing, grumpy." I told me with a grin as his warm hands did up the bra I handed him.

"I am not grumpy!" I told him before turning and kissing him to prove it. "What should I wear?" I asked as I turned towards him with two outfits in my hands.

"Personal I prefer just the lingerie but I doubt Emily will so the pink jumper one?" I just stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"OH MY GOD! I have a boyfriend who actually answers when I ask what I should wear!" He laughed and went to finish putting his own clothes on.

Luckily we managed to get out of the house before my Dad got home although not by much as when we got to Emily's Tammy was already there.

"Good luck." Jake whispered as all the boys eyed us up as we entered the living room. I felt my face flame red.

"I'm going to go find the girls." I mumbled before beating a hasty retreat to the kitchen. Emily was cooking while all the others stood around chatting. "Hey." They all turned to stare at my like I was a three headed dog.

"I can't believe you! You do something as monumental as that and don't bother telling your best friend!" Tammy pouted at me while I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long evening.

"Thanks for this, Leah."

"No problem, just spreading the love." She laughed as Tam leapt into a million questions on what happened last night. To change the subject away from my flowering love life I told them about Jasper and my plan to meet him.

"Yeah." Leah nodded as she cocked her head to one side obviously listening to the boys quiet talking. "They're strategising now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the few weeks before Rebecca and Carl's fateful trip to La Push two monumental things happened to the pack- the Cullen's arrived and Leah imprinted.


	44. The Cullen's return!

**I love you guys so much! All the reviews are amazing! Sav here you go, you don't have to come and find me LOL **

**THEY ARE HERE!!!! I was so excited to write this chapter although I hate Bella, Edward and Nessie (and no it has nothing to do with my thing for Jake/Taylor LOL)! **

**Just when I thought things couldn't get he shows up.**

"**God just go! No one wants you here!" I screamed at him while trying my best not to launch at him in the middle of the hospital.**

"**Cal please you can't cope all on your own with all this."**

"**Yeah I can! I don't need you! Mom needed you and looked what happened to her!"**

"**Cal, Billy could die. You need all the help you can get!" **

**43. The return of the Cullen's!**

**Jake POV**

They were here. They had arrived last night according to Seth and my gut feeling. We were guessing they would phone us sometime today to tell us there arrangements and try to make peace. It was Friday and the last day of the school holiday and what a holiday it had been! Cal and I had spent every waking second together. Going on long drives, walking hand in hand along the beach, going on countless dates, working at the garage together (she worked as a receptionist while I did the best job in the world! I loved it there!) And spending hours locked away in my room. It had been perfect!

"Hey, Jake!" Cal called as she walked through the back door. I grinned at her before pulling her onto my lap.

"Hey, Callzagie." I kissed her gently before wrapping my arms around her and holding her tightly against me. If only I could keep her here safe in my arms forever.

"They're here aren't they?" She whispered as she picked up my mug of coffee and gulped some down.

"Last night according to Seth." She nodded and sat quietly playing with my fingers. I could tell she was worrying about what would happen.

"I thought I heard my third daughter." Dad joked as he wheeled himself in. She smiled at him, the two of them really got on. He would have put up with any slut I bought home if it made me happy but with Callie he really liked her. It was then the phone rang making all of us jump.

"Hello." I answered the phone as Paul and Rach walked nervously in.

"Hello Jacob. How are you?" Carlisle Cullen asked as if he was my best friend.

"Fine, thanks. I was wondering when we'd hear from you guys." I tried to match his friendly tone but I doubt I managed it. Despite the fact I liked Carlisle I didn't want him and his bloodsucker family within a hundred miles of my Callie.

"Yeah we thought it would be polite to let you know what was going on. We won't be here long just a month or so. So that Bella can spend some time with Charlie. I thought we could meet. I'm sure Bella would love to see you again." Callie blew out irritably; she'd obviously heard what had been said and was pissed. I kissed her on the head and held her close to show her how much I loved her and not Bella.

"I'd rather keep this just business if you don't mind. We do need to meet up though to sort out borders and all that crap."

"Language!" My Dad growled at me. After coming home cussing my head off from the new born battle my Dad had been pretty strict on my cussing habits. I nodded at him while Callie giggled before continuing my conversation with Carlisle.

"Yes of course, when, where?"

"Midday at the clearing." I told him abruptly.

"Yes of course. Could one of you come in human form so we can talk?"

"Yeah, Bye." I quickly hung up on him.

"You could have been nicer." Callie muttered as I began dialling Sam's number.

"I save all my niceness for you, baby cakes." Callie gagged at the name but laughed as she drained my mug of coffee.

"What's up Jake?" Sam asked as he picked up the phone, I could hear Emily giggling breathlessly and guessed they were trying for that baby right now! Oh god!

"Midday at the clearing. Meet at the usual place."

"Sure, sure Jake. Anyway I've got to go. I'm busy gardening."

"I've heard it called a lot of things but never that." I laughed before hanging up. I had an hour to get hold of all the others so I better step on it.

"Hey Jake!" Seth sounded as happy as ever. "What's up?"

"We're on."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Good luck! _Seth told me as I phased in the trees by the clearing. I took one final look at the guys before we all walked out of the trees and into the clearing.

The Cullen's were already waiting on the other side of the clearing as we headed out. They all stopped talking as they watched us coming across in formation. We stopped a few paces away from them. All of us looked at each other warily while we tried to figure out what to say.

"Hi Jake." Bella smiled at me. I turned to smile at her; she looked good but nothing like Callie. Now that I looked at her I saw all the things that she was missing- no straight blonde hair, no dark green eyes or Texan accent, the way she rolled her eyes at me when I cracked a crap joke, her laugh, the feel of her hand in mine as we walked and the way she whispered my name over and over as I made love to her. I shook Callie out of my mind; I needed a clear head for this.

"Hi, Bella." I smiled at her before turning my attention back to Carlisle. "So you said you'd been here about a month?"

"Yes, a month or so, you know so _Bella _can see her Dad. It'll make her happy." Rosalie butted in with a smirk on her face. She thought they could use Bella to sway me any way, well not any more!

"I don't particularly care about Bella's happiness; all I care about is keeping Callie safe."

"Jake you imprinted!" Bella grinned at me but I could see the worry in her eyes that we would put up a fight when it came to them staying.

"A month." I growled. "No more, we have imprints and babies to think about." They nodded and I felt Bella's quizzical gaze on me.

"Not mine! Unlike some people I have heard of condoms." I added throwing a look at Paul while the rest of the pack let out wolf laughs. We talked for a bit about the boundaries and some pleasantries about what they had been doing while they'd been gone. We had all relaxed a little bit more, most of the pack sitting down and Seth even went to stand by Edward. I knew I had to make the move now or I'd bottle it.

"Jasper?" I asked and all the Cullen's looked at me in shock. I had never before made an effort to speak to Jasper.

"Jacob?" He looked at me quizzically as Alice clutched his hand. I felt bad for her; if our hunch was right then he hadn't told Alice about his wife Jane Leyster and their son.

"Were you married to Jane Leyster?" I asked quickly before I could bottle it.

"How the hell do you know that?!" He growled suddenly. Both him and Alice had gone stiff and stopped holding hands.

"You had a son."

"No, she was a childhood friend of mine and I married her on my final leave before I was changed." I got the feeling he was saying this for Alice and not for me.

"She sent you a letter that she was pregnant but she was never sure whether you got it in time." Callie had told me all the details of the Whitlock's past the other night so I was pretty clued up.

"What?" He whispered as he drew an unneeded deep breath and moved towards me causing me the rest of the pack to stir. "Once again how the hell do you know that?"

"My girlfriend is your Great- great Granddaughter. Her name's Callie Whitlock."

"You've got to be mistaken!" I handed him a picture of Callie I had in my wallet. He gasped as he ran his hand over the picture.

"She looks like Jane."

"That's funny; we thought she looked like you." I muttered as the other Cullen's came to look at the photo. Well all except Alice who was slightly backing away with heartache filling her eyes. Then he said the words I'd been dreading:

"Can I see her?"


	45. There is no such thing as a clever blond

**Omg my Mum keeps pestering me so she can read my story. Then she's all- I hope you aren't using swear words or sexual content. No Mum of course not. LOL! Love all the reviews I opened my e-mail account and had 7, you guys are amazing!! **

**The paper lay forgotten on the table. Well, the paper itself was forgotten what it contained was still painfully fresh in our memories. Jacob was sobbing uncontrollably as I held him against me. After all these years the truth had finally been revealed, and I think we all wished it had stayed unknown.**

**44. There is no such thing as a clever blonde.**

**Jacob POV**

"What is this?!" Rosalie squealed from behind me as I led the way to my house. She stared disdainfully at my red painted house as if it was mud on her shoe. I hated her for that- my parents had saved up for this house so that they had a place of their own to bring my sisters home to when they were born. This house meant the world to me and my Father, a place where we felt connected to Mom.

"My house." I hissed while the rest of the pack growled. They knew the effect her comments would have on me. I had decided I wanted them to meet here- it was the safest place I could think of although letting them on the land had been tetchy for some of the guys. We were all in our human forms as it was safest around the girls and some of us could change in a split seconds notice.

"It's nice, just like I remembered it!" Bella smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly Jasper just stopped dead behind me and turned to Alice who was at the back next to Esme who seemed to be comforting her.

"Alice, honey I need you with me on this. I'll explain everything about Jane to you later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her but it was all in the past! Just say you forgive me." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I forgive you." She kissed him gently but I could still see the hurt in her eyes that he'd lied to her for years. "Now come on, go find Callie."

"Before we go any further let me just make one thing clear." I growled as I turned to him. "If you hurt one hair on her head I'll make you wish you were never born."

"I'm not going to hurt her; she's my flesh and blood." I nodded, he looked sincere enough but I knew all the guys would be on their guard. Slowly I lead them through the backdoor. No one was in the kitchen but I could hear talking in the living room. How could I do this?

"They'll be fine, Jake." I felt Paul's hand on my shoulder and realised he was just as worried as me seeing as Rachel was in here as well.

"Jake, is that you?" Callie called as she walked into the kitchen.

**Callie POV**

I froze as I walked into the kitchen. All the pack was squished into the tiny room and tension was rife between them. I soon found the reason for the tension, eight exceptionally pale _people _and one equally pale _child _stood in a group at the back. All of them had their eyes on me so I stared back defiantly. That's when I saw him.

"Kyle." I whispered. Ok, I knew it was stupid and I knew exactly who he was but he looked so much like my brother that my heart squeezed with the grief I still felt for my brother.

"Jane." He whispered back, obviously I reminded him of someone too. We regarded it each other for a few seconds as we tried to come to terms with what was happening. He was a handsome man with curly blonde hair and golden eyes. He took a step towards me so that we were inches apart before reaching out a hand to push a strand of hair from my face. The pack began growling at the action and moved threateningly forward.

"Down boys." I told them sarcastically and although they growled at me for the comment they did back off. Well almost all of them, Jake stayed by my side glaring daggers at Jasper. One of the Cullen's was roaring with laughter at my comment, well at least I knew they were easily entertained.

"That was quite funny, for a blonde." He laughed while the horribly gorgeous blonde vampire and I looked ready to pounce on him. So he was abnormally huge, muscular and a vampire I could still take him.

"I don't think she likes being called blonde." The bronze haired one told him with a smirk that made me want to hit him.

"No, I don't like blonde jokes, I am just as clever as a brunette and who's she the cat's mother?" I hissed. Jake and the pack had learnt long ago about my hatred of blonde jokes.

"There is not such thing as a clever blonde."

"Your going down." I growled much to his amusement.

"Definetely yours Jasper." The big one grinned before extending his hand. "I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie." He pointed to the amazing blonde at his side who regarded me with utter contempt.

"Hi, I'm Callie." I took his hand before turning to the blonde and trying to break her frosty exterior. "You're going to let him live after that comment?"

"He'll be in for a very boring night." She replied nonchalantly.

"Ignore Rose." Jasper whispered as he took over the introductions. "This is Edward, Bella and their daughter Nessie." So that was the famous Bella, bitch! She was utterly perfect in every way. How the hell could I compete with that! Oh and just to rub my nose in it they had a kid, the vampires had a kid but I, a normal human who is meant to procreate couldn't!

"It's lovely to meet you." I managed to stutter out. I doubted it was a convincing welcome but no one picked my up on it.

"This is our _parents _Carlisle and Esme." I smiled at the two older members of the coven who seemed friendly enough. I had heard a lot about Carlisle as he was the only member of the coven who the pack trusted.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I told them a lot more genuinely.

"It's lovely to meet you, we've heard so much about you!" Esme pulled me into a hug that none of the pack objected too, they obviously trusted her as much as they trusted her mate.

"You've know about my existence for about five minutes."

"Jake can talk quickly." Carlisle laughed; he made me feel instantly at ease unlike the rest of his family.

"And finally this is my wife, Alice." He turned me towards a tiny, pixie like girl who was stood at the back of the group. I guessed she hadn't known about Jasper's wife Jane.

"Hello." I smiled at her and tried to be friendly.

"Hello Callie." She smiled back at me and then at her husband, the love in her eyes for him reminded me of Jake.

After a bit of small talk I managed to convince the pack that Jasper wasn't going to eat me and they agreed to let us talk in private, although Jake did have to be physically restrained. We went out into the garden and sat on the small porch.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he moved to put his arm around me.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Who's Kyle?"

"My brother, he and my mom died in a fire a few years back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I've still got my Dad though. He's your Great- Grandson." He nodded thoughtfully as we watched two birds pecking at the ground by a clump of trees. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"We're having a bonfire on the beach. It's a sort of story telling thing and I'd like you to come."

"I'd love too but I doubt the pack would let us."

"I have ways to get around Jacob and the others have to listen to him."

"Do I even want to know these ways of yours?"

"Best not, so will you come?"

"Ok, we'll come to the bonfire." He grineed at me.

Even now, the thought of the bonfire still sends shivers down my spine and causes tears to well up in my eyes because it was the beginning of the end. After that night nothing was ever the same again.


	46. The begining of the end

**Sorry about the cliffy but I fancied being mean! LoL anyway love you all, keep reviewing and the voting poll has officially closed! And I opened another – yeah I know I like my voting polls. This one is simple- should I split the story or not. I HAVE A COLD!! And I feel shit, had to have the day off school it even hurts to breathe! Sorry this is shit but I'm ill so I think I can be let off.**

**The review from Angelic-story was immense, thank you! And just because I love it so much: Aw! I must congratulate you because at the very end when you said "I held her  
just that bit tighter" it was soo cute it made my stomach hurt!! I didn't even  
get that when I was reading the series! So, really awesome job! **

"**Callie, do something!" She screamed at me as I stood next to Carl wondering what **_**I **_**was meant to do. **

"**What can I do?!" I yelled as panic rose in my throat.**

"**You've got to help me give birth! Please!" I felt Carl all too gladly push me forward as I made a mental note to kill Paul. **

**45. The beginning of the end**

**Jake POV**

Its funny how one tiny act can cause a cataclysmic chain of events isn't it? How the ramblings of one drunken man could destroy two families out of all recognition and almost kill three people. The bonfire started so well with the news we had all so desperately wanted- Leah had imprinted! Finally she would be free of Sam and all the feelings she held for him. Jasper hadn't eaten Callie and Callie hadn't attacked Bella. The future looked bright for all of us.

"Jasper seems nice although how I'm going to introduce him to my Dad I don't know!" She laughed, she had been babbling about crap for about ten minutes now. I think she was worried that I would be angry with her for letting the Cullen's come.

"Cal, I love you." I told her as I kissed her.

"Aren't you angry with me? I know I shouldn't have invited them but I want to get to know Jasper and..." I stopped her babbling by kissing her. Half just to shut her up and half to show her that I could never ever be angry with her even if she killed my Dad, ok maybe I would be a bit pissed with her if she did that.

"Oi put Jake down and listen to me! I have some news!!" Leah screamed as she raced towards us. Callie reluctantly pulled away from me and turned to Leah.

"Yeah, Honey?" She laughed as Leah threw her arms around Cal.

"I IMPRINTED!" She screamed before throwing herself at Callie once again.

"No!" Cal shrieked as they hugged. "When, where, what does he look like?!"

"His name's Sky, I met him at work, he's my new work colleague at the store. He walked in and it was like, WOW! So I took him to the beach and told him, he thought I was insane so I stripped to show him me as a wolf. He went red and started saying he didn't want to go that far with me yet, yet! Then I phased, he fainted and we talked! And he's here now! And do you want to know the best bit, we kissed!" And I thought Callie could babble! But I couldn't help grinning at her, I was so happy for her.

"That's amazing Leah, I am so happy for you. So where is he?" Callie grinned as Leah led us towards the bonfire which was already burning on the beach. Several of the other guys were already there and grinning like loons (I suspected they hadn't worked out that we'd be dreaming about Sky from now on but I wasn't going to burst their bubble), a couple of the girls and Sky who was being made to feel welcome by the others. He was good looking- with pale skin, black hair and shiny blue eyes. He was muscular but lean and was about as tall as Leah, a bit above six foot. As soon as he saw Leah his face lit up although that was probably because he was glad he knew someone other then the freakishly tall people who turned into wolves and their soul mates.

"Hey Lee." He hugged her against him while me and Callie made eyes and mouthed the word _lee _before we both fell about laughing. Leah turned her evil eye on us (same old Leah then)!

"This is Jacob Black and his Girlfriend and my best friend Callie Whitlock."

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you both."

"Hi, Sky." We both said in union before laughing again. It turned to look at my angel her hair flying wildly in the wind from underneath her hat. She was so beautiful; no one would think she had been in hospital fighting for her life just a few weeks ago. She caught me looking and smiled before kissing me. It felt so perfect with my girl in my arms and a whole night of socialising ahead of me. Well, that's what I thought.

We were all sat round the bonfire waiting for the last guests to arrive- the Cullen's. Everyone was here- all the elders, the pack, and the girls (Damn, we couldn't really call them that anymore now there was guy among them).

"Sorry we're late." We all looked up and said hello as the group of them approached us from the dirt lot.

"Hey Gramps!" Callie called as she hugged him. Yeah, she actually called him that but he took it with good humour. It didn't take us long to started getting the food organised and cooking over the bonfire while we all chatted good humouredly about what we'd been doing all day. Callie and Dad were arguing about whether Dolmio or Ragu was a better sauce while Rach and I sat watching them and wondering if they were all there. Then he appeared. The first person to notice Joshua Uley staggering up the beach towards us was Tammy.

"Hey, Seth who is that?" We all followed her gaze to where he was getting closer to the fire.

"Oh fuck." Sam swore and put his head in his hands. His father had always been a thorn in his side. Joshua had walked out on his wife and son when Sam was five before having a string of relationships with promiscuous women before and then becoming an alcoholic. And despite living only a few streets away from his son as he was growing up he had never bothered to spend time with him unless he wanted something. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Sean- Sam! Sam! God, it's been forever son! How's Emma?" He was obviously drunk as he leaned heavily on Sam who had stood up to ward him off.

"Emily! Her name is Emily! Now, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I've just come to see my boys."

"You have one son, unfortunately for me." Sam sighed.

"No, no I have three! But you're my favourite."

"Lucky me. Now why don't you go find these other sons?" He sighed sarcastically, exasperated at his father's drunken tirade.

"I don't have to, their all here! You, Embry and Jacob." He told Sam defiantly. I felt sick, what the hell did he just say? It wasn't true; my Mom loved my Dad and would never ever cheat on him.

"I think you're mistaken there, Jake's my son." Billy was glaring at Joshua but I could hear the nerves in his voice.

"Nah, me and good old Sarah had an affair. We used to joke because she told you that she was at her yoga class, she used to say that she wasn't lying because she was doing some kind of yoga! We were together for seven months! I was the luckiest guy in the world, three girls on the go! Anna, poor sweet Anna she honestly thought I was single. Then she got pregnant and decided to move down to be with me! Ha! She got a shock when she saw Lisa! Sarah doesn't have that excuse though; she was bored with you Billy, she wanted a proper man! Then when she found out she was having _my _baby she had a change of heart and ran back to good old, reliable Billy!" His laugh grated on me and if I wasn't so stunned I would have hit him. It _couldn't_ be true; I was a Black not a Uley.

"You liar! She would never, ever cheat on me! We loved each other." Dad hissed as he clutched the sides of his chair for support. The grief in his voice and on his face was breaking my heart.

"Oh really? If I was lying then how would I know about the scar on her stomach from when she was a ten and fell out of a tree?" Billy gasped and sat back in his chair as he took in the information.

"No." He whispered as the tears began falling down his face. I did the only thing I could, I ran.

I had got around the bend on the beach and was out of sight of the bonfire when the grief made me stop. I leant against the rock that Cal and I used to sit on and talk as the sobs began shaking my entire body. I closed my eyes and sank down onto the sand as the truth came crashing over me- my mother had slept with another man, my father wasn't even my Dad, my father was the local alcoholic. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders as Callie sat down next to me.

"It might not be true, Jake. He's drunk; he hasn't got a clue what he's saying." She kissed my cheek as she tried to make everything better.

"Usually drink brings the truth out of people." I told her darkly.

"We could get a DNA test?"

"Yeah, and show my Wolf genes to the world great idea Callie." I said sourly but instantly regretted it; she was trying to be kind to me.

"I'd already thought of that, get one of the do it yourself ones off the internet." I finally turned to look at her; her eyes were dark with unshed tears as she watched the black sea lap the shore.

"Yeah, she wouldn't do that to Dad though, she loved him! Dad." I whispered he must be so cut up. "I need to find Dad." I stood up suddenly, an overwhelming need to have my Dad comfort me had suddenly over come me. But he wasn't my Dad was he.

"Billy will always be your Dad no matter what." She said, as if reading my thoughts. Things can't get any worse, I told myself. But I was wrong, this was only the beginning.


	47. The truth comes out

**Still got the bloody cold, still feel shit and still can't breathe without pain but apart from that all things are great! I have no idea how DNA tests work, so don't moan about my crappy guesses. Sorry this is shit but hey you get two stories for the price of one! And OMG I have news- I sent away a poem to a competition and its going to be published!!!!**

**The ice was bucketing it down. According to Dad this was the worst storm La Push had had in forty years. And you know what the worst part was? Callie had run off into the woods! **

"**Why the hell did she go running out in this? She'll probably die of hypothermia out here!" Paul yelled as he came running up behind me.**

"**Thanks for that, Paul. Just what I needed." **

"**Jacob!" Paul screamed as he raced towards the body.**

**46. The truth comes out.**

**Callie POV**

I stayed the night at Jacob's house. My Dad- as well as the whole of La Push- had heard what had happened and he let me stay over without much fuss. We were lying side by side with our hands entwined between us. I couldn't sleep and neither could Jake by the feel of the tears dripping onto my hair. I reached up with my free hand to brush them away.

"It'll be Ok, Jake. Billy is your Dad." I told him with more conviction then I felt.

"You think?" He asked doubtfully as he rolled over so we were face to face.

"Yeah I do. Ok, I think the affair is a given but that doesn't mean he's your Father. Billy must have been sleeping with Sarah at the same time or he would have been a bit suspect when she got pregnant. So it could be Billy." I reasoned through for both of us but Jake stayed silent before pricking his ears and sitting up.

"Dad's woken up and he's crying. I think I should go talk to him." Jake pulled himself away from me and quickly headed out the room. I felt so cut off from him; I just wished he could open up to me like he usually did. I sat there listening as the two of them cried and promised each other that everything would be ok. I felt like such as intruder as I listened to their personal hell.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Jake's lips were pressed against my forehead.

"Jacob?" I whispered sleepily as I opened one eye.

"Shush, go back to sleep honey." He told me as he clambered over me to get back into the bed. "I didn't mean to wake me."

"That S'okay, how's your Dad?" I mumbled sleepily as Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"As good as can be expected."He kissed my head and yawned. "I love you, Callie."

"Love you, Jake. Now get some sleep." I gave him a final kiss goodnight before letting myself fall back to sleep.

_I dreamt about our future again. We were at Billy's house and Maya was racing around the living room playing with another girl who was slightly older then her. I guessed it was Paul and Rachel's daughter. I was helping Rachel make dinner while Billy, Jake and Paul were watching the game on TV. Billy was Jacob's Dad and everything was perfect. _

"_MOMMY!" Maya screamed before bursting into tears. I quickly raced into the living room where Jake was holding the screaming toddler in his arms. "MOMMY!"_

"_Come here baby." I took her out of Jake's arms and held her tight against me while I rubbed her forehead. Already a bump was forming on her head where she'd crashed into the coffee table. _

"_Lobe you Mommy." She giggled the bump already forgotten._

I woke up crying, desperate to recapture the magical perfection of the dream. Jake was still asleep with his face smoothed of all its worries. I kissed him lightly before getting up quietly so as not to wake him. The smell of frying food led me to the kitchen where Paul was cooking. Hang on- Paul was cooking? For those of you who don't know Paul he was the only child of two middle class parents and didn't really do anything around the house. I shook my head to see if I was still in the dream but no it was real.

"You're cooking?" I asked, just to check what I was seeing.

"Why does everyone say that?!" Paul moaned as he moved back to stirring beans. Rachel laughed for a second then stopped suddenly as if laughing wasn't allowed anymore. I turned to Billy who was sitting in his chair and staring into space.

"It'll be alright Billy!"I told him before wrapping my arms around him. He laughed his deep rumbling laugh which sounded strange considering the circumstances.

"I can't believe she did that." He whispered as he patted my arm. "How's Jacob?"

"Sleeping." I smiled as Paul began brining over the food. "Is his food safe to eat?"

"Bloody cheek! I don't see you offering to cook." He growled as we all sat down. "Plus I even saved some for Jake when he eventually pulls himself up." I smiled at Paul, amazed at first his kindness and then his cooking. It was actually tasty!

"Umm something smells good. Morning Dad." Jake smiled as he walked in before hugging his dad and kissing me.

"Yeah Paul's made us breakfast, son." Billy smiled up at him as they shared a look. It seems they had decided to act normal but were overdoing it with all the hugging and stuff.

"Paul's made us breakfast? As in Rachel's Paul?"

"Why does everyone find that so shocking?!" He growled while the rest of us laughed.

"Cal?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"Yeah Honey."

"What you said last night about the DNA test, do you think you can get hold of one?"

"Ordered one last night. It'll come in a few days. We'll just have to be patient."

Being patient was hard. It took three days for the bloody DNA kit to arrive all the while the tension in the Black house was rising. The entire family were trying to keep their emotions in check after that first night they had decided to act as if nothing was wrong but of course it wasn't working. Billy was quiet, Jake was cold, and Rachel had through herself into her pregnancy which left just Paul and me to sort things out. Dad had agreed to let me stay at the Black's as he was trying to deal with the Anna/ Embry fall out. Anna had finally come clean to Embry about what had happened. She'd met Joshua as he came to visit one of his cousins. He'd told her he was single and they'd begun the affair but she'd got pregnant and her old fashioned family had kicked her out. So she'd gone to La Push to be with Joshua but when she went to his house she found Lisa and Sam. To ashamed of what she'd done and with no one else to turn to she began building a life for her and her son in La Push. Embry was angry at her for not telling him any of this. So as Dad tried to sort them out he was more then happy to have one less in the house but part of me would love to be back home. Things with Jake weren't great. He had gone so cold with everyone but especially me, although we slept in the same bed he didn't touch me, never kissed me and maybe what's worst of all he never told me he loved me. Of course I understood what he was going through and was trying my hardest to help him but did he have to be so cold?

Luckily on the third day the test arrived by special delivery. The doorbell rang during breakfast as we all sat round in silence.

"I'll get it!" I quickly leapt up, desperate to get away from Jacob and his cold exterior. I opened the door to the delivery guy standing on the door with a brown package.

"Miss. Whitlock?"

"Yes."

"You need to sign for it, madam." He held out a clipboard and I quickly signed my name before ripping the package out of his hand and shutting the door. I was desperately hoping that Billy would be Jake's father, everything would go back to normal and Jake would hold me again.

"The tests here!" I called out as I hurried into the kitchen. Everyone looked up at me before turning to the package.

"Well what are we waiting for, then?" Rach asked as I began opening it and reading the instructions.

"It sounds simple enough. We take swabs from you two, put them in here then it takes a few minutes to match it up before the results come out on a slip of paper here. Simple." The others nodded as I explained it. Rachel picked up one of the swabs and began unwrapping it.

"Come on then, Dad. Might as well get this over with." She brandished the swab menacingly while I decided to tackle Jake.

"Open wide." I joked half heartedly.

"I'm scared." He whispered as he watched the swab like it was a chain saw.

"It'll be okay." I put my hand on his cheek and he didn't pull away. I felt hope burst in my chest like a firework that he was coming out of the coldness and back to my sweet, sensitive boyfriend.

"I love you."

"I haven't heard that in a while." I smiled at him as I repeated the words over and over in my head.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's get this over with." You had to wait two minutes for the results, which was a bloody long time when you were counting the seconds.

"How long's it been?" Billy asked.

"Thirty seconds."

"No, it's more like thirty two."

"It is now, but when Dad asked..."

At last the cooker timer buzzed and we all turned nervously to the test sitting on the table between us. A few seconds later the piece of paper we had been waiting for appeared.

"I can't look at it." Jake whispered as he put his head in my hands.

"Callie..." Paul beckoned for me to do. Why did I always have to be the bearers of bad new, hey? But I decided to be the martyr as always and read the slip.

The paper lay forgotten on the table. Well, the paper itself was forgotten what it contained was still painfully fresh in our memories. Jacob was sobbing uncontrollably as I held him against me. After all these years the truth had finally been revealed, and I think we all wished it had stayed unknown.


	48. Famous last words

**Hey guys- sorry it's been so long but I felt really awful, all better now though! Although after the last review I think I will be eaten by Abigail's dog! know I was mean in the last chapters but I will make it up to them soon (ish). Yeah, Abigail I know how annoying my previews are, why do you think I do them?? But I feel guilty for being so mean so no irritating preview.**

**47. Famous last words**

**Callie POV**

"No, no you should still come... yes I'm sure... no Dad and Jake could do with a distraction and you'd be the best one... yeah see you next week... bye." Rachel hung up on her sister with a sigh. "Honestly, she'd do anything not to come here. Probably sent Joshua onto the beach herself."

"Well you were like that once, weren't you? Oh God, I am so sorry. It's just I've been up for 24 hours with only a few hours sleep and the PMS really isn't helping." I looked guiltily up at her from where I sat; I was always a bitch when I had no sleep.

"No, you're right. That's why I hate my Mom even more. I loved her so much because of her I had to leave this house and not come back. She was a crap wife and now she's made us into crap daughters. The only one who actually cares about Dad properly is Jake and he's not even his!" She fell down into a chair before putting her head in her hands. "This is all such a bloody mess."

"All the things I was told about your mother made her sound like a saint, how the hell could she do that to Billy? And bloody hell why Joshua Uley, he's hardly a catch." I remembered with disgust the swaying drunk on the beach. Rach looked like she was about to agree but she then turned a horrible shade of green and raced off to be sick.

Jake looked so peaceful as he slept. No, I wasn't being stalkerish and watching him as he slept, I had come to give him some coffee but he was sleeping. So I just left it on the side before leaning down to kiss him. Suddenly as I pulled away he grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed next to him.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep!" I tried to give a half hearted grumble but was too elated that he was speaking to me to give it a proper go.

"Just woke up. Who was on the phone?" I turned round in his arms so I was facing him as it gave me a better view of his face which had lost the peace of sleep. Instead he wore a haggard expression with dark circles under his eyes.

"Your sister, she was trying to get out of coming down." He blew out irritably reminding me of his sister earlier.

"Honestly, they can't give a stuff about Dad but I'd do anything to be his son. His proper flesh and blood son!"

"Now you listen to me Jacob William Black, Black not Uley, not Call but Black! Because that is what you are Jake! Joshua was a sperm donor nothing more! Billy's your Dad! Who was the first person to hold you when you were born, take you to school on your first ever day, patch you up when you fell off your bike, held you when your Mom died, helped you when you turned into a wolf, whose the man who right now's in pieces because your not his son and who will be there cheering when you graduate, who'll be there at our wedding watching us make complete fools of ourselves because we're so nervous and who will be the man who our children call Granddad because none of that sounds like Joshua?"

"No it doesn't." He agreed with a smile on his face.

"Nothing's going to change between us, Jacob. You're still my son and I'm still your Dad. You can't get rid of me that easily." I wondered vaguely how long he'd been watching us from the doorway but was glad he'd heard me sticking up for him.

"I love you, Dad." Jake almost whimpered as he threw himself at his Dad. I smiled as they hugged each other before beating a quick exit so they could be alone.

"What are they saying?" I whispered to Paul as I contemplated getting a glass and putting it against the kitchen door.

"It's private."

"You can hear!" I complained while he just grinned at me. Rachel had joined her father and brother shortly after their talk began so now the three of them were having a heart to heart while we sta in the kitchen. "I think we should go, it's going to be a while by the sound of it." I nodded and let him lead him out of the house.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" Paul asked as we got in his car.

"Yeah I need some more stuff. Where will you go?"

"To my parents." He sighed as if the thought was akin to driving over children. "I'm going to give them one last chance to accept Rachel, the baby and me. If they don't then that's it, I'm not having my baby in a fucked up family."

"You're going to be an amazing Dad, Paul." I grinned at him.

"Whoa, was that a compliment!" he laughed before pulling up beside my house. "Here you go, Callzagie."

"Thanks Chauffer!" I laughed and was about to get out when something inside me told me to hug him.

"Hey what was that for?" He hugged me back before I slipped out the car.

"I don't know, something told me I should." I shrugged before heading into the house. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey Cal. God I miss having you around the place." He gave me a big hug as I walked into the living room.

"It'll just be for a few more days until everything calms down. How the hell could she do that to them?"

"Sometimes you have to do what's best for your family." He replied with false nonchalance.

"Yeah but me and you would work through anything wouldn't we?"

"Yeah but sometimes grown ups have to make hard decisions." He was beginning to look scared which freaked me out. My Dad didn't have nay secrets. Did he?

"Dad you can tell me anything. I wouldn't even care if you killed someone." Ah, famous last words.

"I did it for you, Cal. You had just lost your Mom and I knew you needed me."

"Dad..."

"I need to tell you the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"The fire."


	49. Race against time

**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews, you know I love them! Sorry for the mean cliffy but you know what I'm like and no I haven't forgotten the preview I owed you. Plus have an idea for a sequalish kind of thing.**

**I regarded Bella in the kind of way I might regard a murderer. Her perfect skin, perfect body, perfect everything. How the hell could I compete with her? Jake laughed at something she said; still not realising I was there.**

"**I was right about what I said when you were hurt. That I wouldn't think your imprint was good enough for you." Oh it was on!**

**48. Race against time. **

**Jake POV**

"Look at that rain!" Dad gasped as we watched the lightening flash across the sky.

"Wow." I mumbled, it really was spectacular there was heavy rain, thunder and lightening, hail and even a bit of snow thrown in.

"God it's bloody freezing out there!" Paul groaned as he ran in through the back door. Rach looked up and smiled.

"Where did you go honey?" She asked as he bent to kiss her.

"Where's Cal I thought she was with you?" I had heard the two of them leave together before the

"Yeah I dropped her off at her home she wanted some more clothes. Looks like she'll be staying a bit longer, hey." He nudged me and I smiled.

"Where did you go?" Rach repeated, she too had noticed the way he'd dodged the question.

"To my parents." He sighed. "I gave them one last chance to accept us."

"And..."

"I think our baby will only have one Granddad." He sighed and put his head in his hands. Rach kissed his head and leaned against him. "I would've thought Callzagie would have been here by now."

"Give the poor girl a break; she's probably desperate to be with some sane, happy people before coming back to the mad house." Dad joked and I smiled back but felt bad for everything I had put on Callie these last few weeks and how she'd accepted it no questions asked. We lapsed into a comfortable silence, Rach and Paul hugging each other while Dad and I sat together eating. So it made us all jump when the phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"Jake, she's run away!" Jasper screamed at me, I felt my world crumble around at his words. She couldn't, she wouldn't just disappear without me, it just wasn't Callie.

"What the hell happened?!" I screamed angrily at him.

"I told her the truth about the fire."

"There's a truth about the fire? Because I thought what I knew was the..." I stopped as the conversation from the beach flooded back to me_- __I found out later that it was a cigarette that hadn't been put out by someone walking by. It stopped my Dad smoking; he said it had taken almost everything he loved._ "It was you. You didn't put your cigarette out."

"It was more complicated then that. I was a gambling addict and I needed money for the games so I got it from a loan shark. He was dangerous, the stories of him were dreadful- maims, murders and all sorts. But I was ill so I took it and of course I couldn't pay it back. That was when the threats started- he was going to rape Hazel and Cal, beat up Kyle, and murder me, all sorts. So I took them away on holiday to keep them safe. But he caught up with us and set it on fire."

"Didn't the police realise?"

"No, he made it look like an accident. He came to the funeral saying he would come after Callie if he didn't get the money. Luckily Hazel had a life insurance policy so I could use that to pay him off and I got help with my addiction."

"So why tell her now, after all these years?" I hissed angrily, feeling sick at what he'd done to his family.

"Callie came in talking about how bad it was that your Mom had lied to you for all these years and how I could tell her anything no matter what. She even said she wouldn't care if I killed anyone."

"Of course she did! I'd probably tell my Dad that but I'd be pissed if he did!" I screamed.

"I know, I know but we have to find her Jake! Right now!" I was about to agree with him when another flash of lightening crossed my vision.

"She's out there. In that?!"I yelled as the panic began to set in.

"Yes." He whispered quietly.

"I'll find her." I slammed the phone down before heading for the back door. "Call the others and the Cullen's; we'll need all the help we can get!" I screamed as I raced out the door, closely followed by Paul.

"Where would she go?!" Paul screamed above the raging wind as we struggled to get a bearing in the torrential rain. How the hell could anyone other then us mythical beings survive out here? More importantly how could Callie?

"The forest, it's the most covered area around." I hoped her grief wouldn't cloud her judgement too much. Maybe we were worrying for nothing and she'd run to Emily's or Hollie's, no they would have rung us. I closed my eyes and tried to pick up her scent or her pull but it was impossible. The weather was to disorientating. Eventually I picked up what I hoped was her scent but was more likely my overactive imagination. "This way."

"She'll be fine, Jake." Paul unconvincingly told me as we raced further into the wood. Even the thick foliage couldn't stop the icy wind and rain hitting us. My phone began ringing just as a fresh downpour if hail began.

"Callie?"

"What the hell happened?" Jasper Cullen screamed in my ear.

"It's a long, horrible story just help us find her and then I'll explain."

"If anything happens to her! I knew I shouldn't let her near you lot!" He yelled before hanging up.

We had been searching for about half an hour with no luck, I could hear the others screaming her name further off but we were the only ones heading north. The weather still hadn't let up on us either, ice and hail making it impossible to see a few feet in front of you. Paul and I had split up about ten minutes ago to cover more ground but I could still feel his presence as he walked a few feet to my left.

"Why the hell did she go running out in this? She'll probably die of hypothermia out here!" Paul yelled as he came running up behind me.

"Thanks for that, Paul. Just what I needed."

"Jacob!" Paul screamed as he raced towards the body.


	50. One day things will be perfect

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ABIGAIL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

**49. One day things will be perfect for everything else theres master card**

**Jake POV**

"Wake up, Callie." I begged as I held her body against me. Her limp, unconscious body felt so cold in my arms but she was breathing, that was the main thing.

"Here, wrap her in this as well." Paul handed me his jumper to wrap around her as mine was. We were quickly heading back to my house where Carlisle had promised to meet us.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Jasper screamed as he came racing towards us through the trees. "No, no, no." He wailed as he saw her lying in my arms but he knew better then to come any closer, she was cold enough already. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He repeated as we hurriedly raced towards my house. I opened my mouth to answer but no sound came out, my entire body was too wrapped up on Callie's welfare to talk. Luckily Paul saved me by telling him what had happened while Jasper's eyes clouded over and got darker and darker the further into it Paul got.

"Carlisle!" I called as I finally found my voice. Carlisle was stood looking into the forest for us by my backdoor. He raced towards us as we burst through the undergrowth.

"Dear God, what happened to her?!" He regarded her as we brought her into the house. The warmth hit my like a hammer. I know everything feels cold to me but after the rain outside and Callie's freezing body in my arms the house actually felt warm. "Jake, get her out of those clothes, get her dry, get her into your bed and keep her warm. I think you'll be useful for that. Then I'll check her over." He gave me a half hearted smile as I moved past him to my room followed by Tammy. She must have got here earlier after hearing the news and was now following along crying loudly.

"She'll be ok." I mumbled over my shoulder as I lay Callie on the bed.

"Here." Rach came in with a bundle of towels and some sweats before helping us dry her off and lay her in the bed before I got in next to her to keep her warm. I held her tight against my body to let my warmth seep into her frozen body.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked as he came and began cheeking her temperature, her breathing and her heart rate.

"She's warming up a bit. So, doc will she be ok?" I asked as Tammy let out another sob while Rachel comforted her.

"Her temperature is down a few degrees but her heart beat is strong so she'll pull through." He smiled reassuringly. "But I will stay to keep an eye on her." I smiled my gratefulness to him as Jasper walked in.

"She'll be ok?" He whispered grief and worry clouding his voice.

"Yes, Jazz she'll be fine." Carlisle smiled at his son before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I was just so worried about her." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before sitting on the floor.

"It's ok I know what its like to worry about her." I smiled at him as I rubbed Callie's arm, desperate to get some feeling into it. "How's things with Alice."

"Good." Alice told me as she walked into the room. I felt my heat rise to my cheeks but she smiled at me so I guessed I was in the clear. "You'll be fine, Callie." She whispered to my unconscious girlfriend before sitting by her husband.

"You can see her?" I asked doubtfully.

"No, I don't think I could see her without you here. Your soul mates, I think when you imprinted your futures connected. You're one and the same." I grinned at her, having one future with Callie sounded amazing.

"That sounds nice, one future." Tammy agreed as Seth and Paul walked in. They obviously weren't comfortable leaving their loved ones with the wolves.

"How is she?" Paul asked as he hugged Rachel.

"Warming up a bit." I could feel her body temperature rising as she lay in my arms with her beautiful face starting to get its colour back.

"Good, poor girl."

"They were like my family." Tammy said suddenly. "I hated my life at home- alcoholic father, mother who wanted us out the house all the time, three brothers with ADHD and two sluts for sisters. There house was my only escape. I used to pray that Hazel was my Mom, once one of my brothers heard me and told my mom. She slapped me so hard that night and threatened to stop me going round there. I never forgave her for that. When Hazel and Kyle died it felt like I had lost my own Mom and Kyle was my boyfriend. I loved him so much. And even though Callie survived I felt like I'd lost her too. Until you gave her back to me, Jake. I can't loose her; her moving here almost killed me." Tammy stifled a sob while we all watched her in a new way.

"Falcon hasn't got ADHD, he's got ADD. Its Jenson and Bobo who have ADHD." Callie whispered tiredly as she opened one of her perfect green eyes.

"Callie, ohh baby!" I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she feebly cuddled me back.

"Hang on; your brothers are called Bobo, Falcon and Jenson?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and my sisters are called Harley, Carrie-Anne and Callie."

"Aw thanks." Callie smiled sheepishly before turning away from me to cough her guts up while I stroked her back. Jasper moved forwards to hug her. "I'm sorry." She cried suddenly before flinging herself at me.

"It's not your fault. I heard what he did." I whispered as I held her against me.

"He killed them." She whispered before starting sobbing again. "I've got nowhere to go." She said suddenly.

"You have." Dad told her as he rolled himself into the room.

"No I don't, I can't go home. I can't be with him!" She wailed.

"Yes you do, your staying here, with us."


	51. One of those days

**Thanks guys for the reviews and the love, it means a lot. 50 chapters!!!! Come on that's an amazing milestone for us! Although it does prove I have no life! Anyway on with the chapter and Abigail hope you're better soon, because if you were skiving and left me alone in that horrible speech day then YOU. ARE DEAD!**

**IT'S HALF TERM!!!!**

**50. Ones of those days**

**Jake POV **

I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were whirling between Joshua Uley, my Dad, Sarah, Jasper and Callie. How the hell could all of this had happened in a week? I felt Callie's grief as acutely as if it was my own. Her whole world had just been torn to pieces; her father had effectively killed her mother and her brother. And I felt so guilty because a tiny but horrible loud part of my soul was glad that she was here to stay. That I would never have to go another day of missing her because she would always be here. This is ridiculous! I hissed at myself I couldn't just lay here stewing. Gently I moved Callie off my chest so I could get up. Carlisle had given her a sleeping draught to help her body recover- already her throat was on fire and her head was aching. Carlisle reckoned that she would definitely have a bad cold but he was trying desperately to prevent her from getting a fever by giving her a concoction of drugs to help her while I had to watch nervously as she fell into a drug fuelled slumber. I watched her as she lay peacefully sleeping, her blonde hair falling across her face as her chest rose and fell.

"Sleep tight angel." I whispered as I kissed her forehead before getting out of bed. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Alice had stayed over for the night and were all curled up on the sofa watching a Simpsons rerun, I guess they hadn't realised we didn't have cable when they agreed to stay over.

"How is she?" Jasper asked anxiously as I walked in.

"Drugged up but alive." I shrugged as I headed for the kitchen, I needed hot chocolate. "Dad, what you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled as he wheeled himself over to the fridge for milk. It seems he had nicked my idea for hot chocolate, although with diabetic chocolate powder. Yuck.

"You haven't been sleeping much recently." In fact I couldn't recall one night when I hadn't heard him moving round the kitchen.

"I can't, it's always in my head. Her with him, my wife sleeping with some low life and coming home to me telling me how relaxing yoga was! I can remember how happy she was those months and then suddenly how distant she became, when she told me she was pregnant I thought it had just been her hormones. But really she was wondering what the hell she was going to do! How the hell did this happen." He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I was a mistake." I didn't know why it hurt so much to say the word but it did. My Mom hadn't wanted me; she'd probably been so scared that she'd finally get caught out. I wondered if she'd even considered getting rid of me. I shut my eyes against the pain of that thought. I could still see her smiling face as she picked me up from school, was it all a lie?

"No, no Jake. You were wanted, you are wanted and you are loved Jacob. Nothing will ever change that. I don't want you ever thinking you're not wanted." He kissed my forehead before hugging me and I could see the pain in his eyes that I felt like this.

"Well I was hardly planed." To my surprise he laughed at me.

"Well I knew that already! Even before all this you were hardly planned. Just a lovely little accident." He laughed.

"_She _probably didn't think like that." I sighed, pain shooting through my body at the thought.

"Now wait there Jacob! She may have been many things but she was a good mother and she loved all of you dearly. It was me who she didn't love." He looked crushed as he admitted that she didn't really love him. I was about to say something soothing when the kettle boiled and Dad quickly went to make us some chocolate. I heard Alice laugh at the Simpsons and realised they'd just heard our entire domestic. Great.

"I love you, Dad." He turned to smile at me. "Thank you for letting Callie stay."

"I was hardly going to throw her out on the street was I? I just keep thinking what would have happened if you hadn't of found her."

"It's not worth thinking about." I shuddered as I could still feel her cold, listless body in my arms.

"Come on, drink up and I'll get us some biscuits." He smiled as he rolled himself towards the cupboard.

"I won't tell." I laughed remembering when I was little and he would tell me as a joke not to tell Mom we were eating biscuits. We sat and drank in a companionable silence with just the blurring of Homer strangling Bart in the background.

"I called Jasper, I know she told me not but if it was the other way round then I would want to know. I told him I would keep her safe." I nodded; I had guessed he'd do just as much.

"I'm tired; I think I'll go to bed. Night Dad." I stood up and shoved my mug in the sink.

When I got back to the room Callie was in the same position as when I left her. So I curled up next to her and pulled her into my arms. She mumbled something and I guessed she'd gone from sleeping because of the medication to just sleeping.

"Love you." I whispered before falling asleep.

**Callie POV**

I woke up with a raging headache, my throat felt like it was sandpaper and my whole body ached. But that was just superficial aches; the real ache was deep inside me. I couldn't believe what he'd done, how could he do that? I felt the tears start falling down my face as I tried desperately not to start sobbing while Jake was asleep next to me.

"Shush, everything is going to be ok." He promised me as he muscular arm moved from around my waist to wipe the tears from my eyes. I turned in his arms so that my face was against his warm chest.

"Love you." I muttered to his chest before kissing it.

"I love you too, just promise me something. Don't ever to that to me again." I nodded as I felt his arms tighten around me, I felt safe here as if no one could touch me. "Tammy said she'd bring round your stuff later."

"That's good. I'm so glad your Dad let me stay. I couldn't have gone home." I shuddered at the thought of being around that murderer.

"I would never let that happen. How are you feeling?"

"Shit." I told him honestly before sitting up and going to get in the shower. The hot water helped clear the fog in my mind but did nothing for my cold and when I got out the bathroom I was colder then ever.

The living room was full of people, well 2 humans, 2 Werewolves and 4 vampires. Sounds like the start of a Halloween joke doesn't it? I felt all eyes on me as I shuffled in wearing some of Rachel's sweats and a top she'd given me as well as Jake's hoody.

"Callie! How are you?" Jasper shot up and hugged me tightly in his icy embrace.

"I'm as good as can be expected." I smiled as I hugged him back.

"Your medicine's in the kitchen and I've given Billy a prescription." I nodded to Carlisle to full of emotion to risk speaking at the concern in all their eyes.

"Thanks you guys. For everything."

/\/\/\/\/\

Jake's room seemed so different then it had when I woke up, that was probably because all of my stuff had been moved in. The shelves above Jake's bed were full of my books, his bedside table held my make-up and photos and the small cupboard in the hall where he kept my clothes was now full of mine as well.

"Have you had your medication yet?" Jake asked as he came back from his shower. Steam was rising from his body as the water evaporated with the heat of his skin while all he was wearing was a scant towel around his waist. I could get used to that.

"Yeah, Mom." I sighed; I had to have my medication twice a day for two weeks to keep my symptoms at bay. I had bought it on myself though.

"Hey! It's only coz I care. Come on I'm exhausted." He threw the towel on the floor before clambering into bed. I crawled in beside him and felt his warm embrace instantly.

"I could get used to this."


	52. Author Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guy's, finally made a decision with the whole story thing. So I thought the 50****th**** chapter was as good a place as any to cut the story in two. So for Happily Ever After: Part two, here is the link: .net/s/5468784/1/**

**Love you guys,**

**Idril**

**x**


End file.
